Unconventional Love
by SmexyTexi
Summary: Bella is forced to spend her summer vacation in Florida before college. One night she sets out to meet someone worthy of a Summer Fling. Instead she finds love in the most unconventional way. Jasper/Peter/Bella A/H. Second Place contest winner at Rogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This was just a O/S for the Summer Lovin' Contest at Rogue but I think I am going to go ahead and make it a story instead. This O/S took second place, and thank you to those who voted for it :) Enjoy! **

Pen Name: SmexyTexi

Rating: RPR

Title: Unconventional Love

Fandom: Twilight

Pairings: Jasper/Peter/Bella

Summary: Bella is forced to spend three weeks of her summer vacation with her mother, Renee, in Florida right before her first year of College. Determined to make the most of her situation she sets out one night in the hopes of finding someone worthy of a Summer Fling. Instead she found something that she never expected to find. Love, in the most unconventional way.

Disclaimer: This is Stephenie Meyer's world, I'm just playing in it.

BPOV

"We are preparing to arrive at our destination at Miami International Airport in ten minutes. The weather is perfectly sunny and not a cloud in the sky, temperature is at a toasty ninety-seven degrees. We hope you enjoyed your flight and thank you for traveling Southwest Airlines."

I buckled in my seat belt as the plane started to descend and tapped my foot nervously against the fake carpeted floor of the plane. Almost everyone I know says that take-off is the worse, but not for me. I hated the landing with a passion. I always had this irrational fear that the plane would dip too low or something while preparing to land and instead of landing gracefully on the runway, it would nose dive right into it, effectively killing us all.

Great thoughts to think while you're about to land, Bella! I scolded myself. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists and could feel my fingernails biting into the palms of my hands. I could feel the skin breaking from the pressure and knew I would probably draw blood, but right now I couldn't give a rat's ass.

"Are you a first time flyer?" A rough voice sounded from beside me.

I groaned, rather loudly and opened my eyes. I managed to make it almost the entire flight without talking to the 'I told my wife I was on a business trip, but I'm really here to fuck my Mistress' man beside me. He was wearing a cheap looking business suit with a faded red tie. His wife must have dropped him off at the Airport that would explain the suit, and the smell of cheap perfume that permeated the air around us.

"Oh no," I said looking at his face, which incidentally looked like hell. He had gray eyes that sported deep, purple bruises underneath them like he hadn't slept in ages and his smile looked forced, showing off his yellow, coffee stained teeth, "I had my 'flying' cherry popped at a very young age." I said, flashing him a fake smile.

Pervy Mcpervyson let out a small moan and sat up straighter in his seat. Is that really all it took? Fucking disgusting. I snorted and laid my head back against the head rest. I didn't need this shit, I had more important things to worry about. Although a quick fuck and release for me didn't sound so bad at the moment. God, where was Jacob when I needed him? Oh, that's right he was still at home in Washington, where I should be right now.

"So are you here on vacation?" My neighbor asked. Could this guy not take a hint?

"Definitely not." I muttered, keeping my eyes closed.

Please God, if there is such a thing, let this man shut the hell up, I prayed. Did that technically count? Were you allowed to pray to God using curse words? Or was that against the rules?

"We could make this a vacation." He continued on, in that raspy smokers voice of his.

That got my attention. Even if I hadn't of seen him slip his gold wedding band into the side pocket of his business suit, I never would have even given him the time of day. God, this guy belonged to the 'We are player-haters, but we suck at it' Club.

"Negative ghost rider." I replied easily unbuckling my belt and standing up.

It was time to blow this Popsicle stand and get the hell out of dodge. At this point I was willing to take on Renee over this douche bag. And that was saying something. Luckily Stewie here decided to drop it and move on. He stood up, looked me up and down once, licked his lips and stepped out into the aisle. I shuddered involuntarily and immediately felt...dirty. I was going to need a shower now. Fast. Fucking gross.

As soon as I was off the plane I took out my phone and turned it back on, walking over to the bag belt. My phone beeped three times alerting me that I had new messages. As I waited for the conveyor belt to start up, I looked down to see who had taken the time to message me.

_Call me when you land. -Love Dad_

Okay, I could take care of that in a second.

_I can't believe you're ditching me this summer. I want pictures. Naughty pictures. -Jake_

Ha. Not likely.

_Have fun and don't forget to call me! -Alice_

I called my dad to let him know that I had landed safely. I may be here against my will because of him but I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him. It's been me and him for as long as I could remember. It was him that cut my umbilical cord as Renee delivered me into the world, it was him that sat with me when I cried when Renee walked out of our lives, for the first time, when I was four. It was him that pulled my first loose tooth so that I could have the fifty cents from the tooth fairy early.

It was Charlie that bandaged up my scrapes when I fell, which admittedly was a lot, and it was Charlie that held me and rocked me as I cried when Renee kept waltzing in and out of our lives claiming that she had changed only to leave us again a couple of days later.

Charlie was there for me through it all. My first boyfriend, my first breakup, my first period, although I'm almost positive that we both wished he wasn't there for that. And now, here I was waiting on the most unreliable person in the world. My fucking mother. Renee. All because Charlie felt like I needed the closure from her. I was about to enter my first year of college and needless to say, he was worried shitless about me.

I don't know why he thought that seeing her would help me before I went off to college, but there was nothing I wouldn't do for that man. He was the one constant thing in my life and I owed him everything. Renee had been offering for me to visit her in Florida for a few years now. Claimed that she had changed for the better and really wanted to see me. So here I was, waiting at Baggage Claim for her.

I went and sat down in one of the blue, plastic chairs to wait. Guess I could text back Jake while I was waiting.

_Not going to happen. -B_

I kind of felt bad for the guy. Jake has been my best friend since we were little kids. As Renee came and went from my life, leaving me more and more broken each time, Jake was there to pick up the pieces. He let me fall apart in his arms when Charlie couldn't be there because of work.

We experienced our "firsts" together. Besides my dad and one of my best friends, Edward, there was no other man I trusted as much as I did Jake. When we were fifteen we lost our virginity to one another. To me, it was just an experience to have, and who better to have it with than the only other man that I trusted in my life? At least that's what I thought at first. Turns out it meant more to Jake and his "love" for me at that point turned into his obsession afterward.

I finally sat down with him and explained that it was just sex for me and if he wanted more than we had to stop. He insisted that it was just sex for him as well, but his actions said otherwise. Stupidly, I continued on with him. We were now going on almost four years of awesome, passionless sex.

_Don't be like that babe. You know you want to. -Jake_

And now, that was at an end. I sighed but didn't respond to that egotistical text message. I was glad that I decided to go to College in Texas. Jake had to stay in Forks to take care of his dad, so he was going to the local Community College, therefore giving "us" a break from each other. He needed to move on from me and find a nice girl to settle down with. He wanted something serious and I wouldn't and couldn't give that to him. He deserved someone better than me, I only hoped that when he found her he wouldn't forget about me. I know that I wasn't the nicest to him with all of this, but he was still my best friend.

"Isabella, sweetie!" I heard my name yelled from across the room.

I jumped slightly and looked up to see a woman standing across from me. She had brown hair, like mine, brown eyes, like mine and her smile seemed genuine, unlike mine. I hadn't seen Renee in almost four years and she looked worse than I imagined. Her brown hair was dull and her brown eyes were lifeless. Her skin was pasty white and she looked like she had one too many chocolate bars.

I sighed outwardly and stood up, stooping down to grab my duffel bag. Luckily, I didn't pack much in the way of clothes. I didn't plan on going out with Renee and was prepared to spend most of my summer vacation at the beach working on my non existent tan.

"Hello Renee." I said politely as she came and stood before me.

"I'm so glad you decided to come Bella." She gushed pulling me into a bone cracking hug.

I pulled away as soon as she let go of her death grip and shot her a glare, "Let's get one thing straight," I said menacingly, "I'm only here because Dad thinks I need closure from you. I'm doing this for him. Not you. I'm eighteen and legally an adult so do not try to tell me what to do for the three weeks that I'm here." I spat.

I almost felt bad for being rude. Almost. This was the woman who abandoned me and my dad. Her own daughter and husband for her own selfish needs, because she claimed that she wasn't ready to be a mother. If she didn't want me that bad then she should have kept her legs closed. I don't even know why Charlie was so insistent that I come here either, I mean she abandoned us both, not just me. Why was he not harvesting a grudge like me?

"Bella you are free to make your own decisions." Renee said, placing her hand on my arm as if she needed the physical contact with me to make sure I wasn't going to disappear on her, "I'm just glad that you are here and giving me a second chance."

I nodded my head but said nothing more, there was nothing more that needed to be said. This was going to be a long three weeks. The only thing I could hope for was that I would meet someone who would be interested in a summer fling. Someone who could put emotions aside and see that sex was just that. Sex. That there didn't need to be love involved to have a good fucking time. No pun intended. God, I sounded like such a guy, just needing my release in the physical sense.

I guess it was better than needing a release through shooting up or getting high or some shit like that though, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~

_"Well how's it going with your mom?" _Alice asked.

"I'm here, what more is there?" I asked her, setting the phone on speaker before placing it down on the bed and walking towards the window to look out at the beach.

_"Yeah, I guess that's a start." _She agreed, _"Edward and I got the keys from the Landlord this morning and he already met some guys from the College who are going to help us move in the furniture."_ She added in, changing the subject, _"Do you want the guys to go ahead and set up your bed in your room?"_

"Yeah, if they could that would be great." I said appreciatively.

Alice, her boy toy Edward and I all went to high school together in Forks, Washington. We've all been best friends since I could remember, and they have been with me through thick and thin and we weren't going to let a little thing like College stand in our way. We all applied to the same schools and in the end we chose a school that would be far enough away for us to gain our independence, yet close enough that we could travel back home for the holidays.

So that's where my two best friends were now. Sitting in our new, three bedroom home that we were renting for the year so that we could all stick together. Growing up in a small town like Forks was something we didn't want to stray from. So we decided to go to UTT, University of Texas in Tyler. Population: About twenty one thousand. Tyler was bigger than Forks, but still small enough to bring that comfort that we all craved.

_"Just make sure you're back for Orientation." _She scolded, as if I was going to want to stick around here longer than what I had already agreed to.

I chuckled and walked back to the phone, "My flight is already scheduled," I reminded her, "You just be sure to pick me up at the Airport in three weeks."

_"Will do babe, but I have to go, Edward wants me to start on some of the unpacking."_ She grumbled.

"Talk to you later my bitch." I said, hitting the 'End' button ending the call before she could retaliate.

I flopped down on the bed that I would be occupying for the next twenty-one days. Renee lived right off the beach, so I could see it from the bedroom window. The house was actually pretty nice. It had two bedrooms, a nice sized kitchen and living area, and a huge patio. I didn't know much about Renee and I planned on keeping it that way. As far as I was concerned this was just a mini vacation for me compliments of my father, and Renee was the roommate that I would just avoid at all costs.

I felt a pang in my chest thinking about Charlie. It was agreed that I would fly out to Florida for three weeks then fly directly to Texas to get settled into our new home before school started. I wouldn't see Charlie again until December when we went back home for Winter Break.

How many days would that be? I wondered vaguely. I was calculating the days in my head when I drifted off to sleep that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where have you been?" Renee asked as soon as I walked in the door.

God, I had never been down here in the South before and the heat was killing me. Sweat was dripping down in between my shoulder blades and my hair was sticking to the back of my neck.

I glanced over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was just after one in the afternoon. I had only been gone for about five hours. I woke up early and noticed the sun shining brightly just calling for me to come outside and enjoy its burning rays. I threw on my royal blue bikini and left before Renee had even woken up. I spent the entire morning walking around the beach and playing in the water.

"The beach." I said, opening the refrigerator looking for some nourishment.

It was crazy hot out there and I was parched. Next time I was going to have to bring some water with me or something or I might faint from heat exhaustion.

"Oh...Well there's this small shopping center right down the street from here," Renee started, "There's all kinds of stores and even a night Club, as well as a couple of Restaurants, if you're interested in maybe going sometime with me?" She asked, she sounded so unsure of herself.

"Sounds like it's own little town." I replied sucking down the bottle of water, there was no reason for me to be a complete ass to her. Yet.

"It really is." She said, enthused that I was talking with her. "It's all outdoors, but covered with palm trees so it doesn't get too hot."

I nodded along, still gulping at the water. I would have to go check it out tonight. For now though, I was tired and ready for an afternoon nap.

"I'm going back to bed." I said, throwing the water bottle in the trash can and walking past Renee. I knew that I was brushing her off and she wanted to spend some time with me, but I just couldn't do that right now. More than anything right now I needed Jake. I needed the release that he could give me to make me forget my problems. I knew it was wrong to use him like that, but he knew me better than I knew myself sometimes.

I was sometimes referred to as wild and crazy and a slut. And in a small town like Forks, the rumors pretty much stuck. After the shit with Adam went down I stopped sleeping around with the guys of Forks and settled on just being with Jake in that way. It wasn't something that I was proud of but at the same time, what could I do about it? It was all fucking true. The town of course blamed Renee and Charlie went to bat for me claiming that I had Mommy Issues, and to my astonishment Jake agreed.

At first I was offended as fuck, but as he explained his reasoning to me it all made sense. It didn't stop us from doing what we did or me needing the meaningless sex from him, but it at least put it into perspective for me. And he was right. I used sex to forget my problems. Sex to me made me feel like I was wanted for once in my life. My dad was great growing up, don't get me wrong, but I never had the love of two parents. I felt like I was still missing something. So...I tried to find it. After Jake, Mike, Tyler, Greg, and Adam I still hadn't found it. Whatever it was that I was looking for.

Flashback

_"She's gone." I sobbed into my hands, "She fucking left! After promising me that she changed."_

_"Baby, I'm so sorry." Jake said, wrapping me up into his strong, tanned arms, "You knew that this was probably going to happen though." He reminded me._

_"I hate her!" I screamed, "I hate her so fucking much!"_

_I was fifteen and this was the sixth time Renee had walked back into my life only to run back out never once looking back. I couldn't do this shit anymore. I couldn't go through this again. Never fucking again, I promised myself. I looked up at Jake who looked heartbroken. Jake truly loved me as a friend and I loved him like a friend should. He was my rock and was always here for me after Renee would pull her Houdini trick. _

_"Make me forget, Jake." I whispered, looking him in his pained eyes, tears falling from mine. "I need you."_

_"What do you want to do Bells?" He asked me, "We can do whatever you want. Do you want to go see a movie?" _

_"No Jake." I whispered, shaking my head, "I want you. All of you." I begged him, "Please."_

_Jake just nodded his head and brought his lips to mine. It was comforting. Jake and I had been kissing since we were thirteen, of course not in front our dad's, but when we were alone it was something we did for fun. And it didn't hurt that he was damn good at it either._

_He ran his tongue across my lower lip before parting my lips and pushing his tongue into my mouth gently. I moaned greedily into his mouth and searched for more. Somewhere while we were playing tonsil hockey, Jake lost his shirt, showing off his perfect six pack abs. Even at fifteen he had an impressive body. I eagerly tugged down his jeans not breaking apart from our kiss. There was no need for this to be gentle or loving. I didn't want that. I wanted to forget, and I wanted to get lost in him._

_Jake grabbed my hips roughly in his capable hands and I was a goner. I freely gave him my virginity that night and unbeknown to me, Jake had given me his heart. _

End Flashback

I woke up to the sound of waves crashing onto the shore and pelicans making a bunch of racket right outside the window. I could have gotten used to the sound of the ocean if it weren't for those damn birds. Tyler didn't have pelicans right? If so we were going to have to relocate.

I moaned and opened my eyes to see that the sun had already set and the darkness was beginning to take over, where the night life would most likely emerge. Seeing as how it was my first night in Florida I decided to take advantage of what the night life here had to offer. Best case scenario, I find someone willing to buy me a drink and make a friend, and worst case scenario...I don't.

I jumped into the shower that was down the hall from the room I was currently occupying and did a quick shave of everything. Walking back to my room, I pulled open my suitcase and brought out a pair of worn out faded blue jeans and my white blouse. The blouse was a little tight and showed a sliver of skin on my stomach since it didn't reach my pants. It didn't look trashy in my opinion, it was just...me.

After I dried my hair and put on a small amount of make up I realized that I haven't heard anything from Renee yet.

"Renee?" I called out, peeking my head out the door and towards the stairs.

No answer.

Huh. I grabbed my shoes and walked down the stairs. First thing I saw was a note on the kitchen table.

_Bella, _

_I am out to dinner with a friend of mine. We would have invited you but you were pretty much out of it. I'll be back tonight and I hope to talk to you then._

_-Mom_

Mom? What a fucking joke. I snorted and grabbed my purse and cell from the counter and walked out onto the patio. I was most definitely coming back here after I explored some, but that didn't mean I was going to talk to her.

As I made my way across the sand of the beach the salty air surrounded me, covering me like a blanket. It was extremely humid out here, but with the right amount of cool wind, it was oddly comfortable.

I made my way to the street and could see a bunch of different colored lights up ahead. That must be where Renee was talking about. It only took me about fifteen minutes of walking until I came right into the middle of what looked to be Downtown of this city. There were buildings on either side of me that were, like Renee said lined with palm trees in the front. But what caught my eye was what looked like the only night club in this city.

I just hoped it was eighteen and up because I didn't have a fake I.D. On me that is. Walking up I saw that there was no line so I walked straight up to the big, bald headed man, who I assumed was the bouncer. Why were all bouncers big and bald? Was there some kind of rule that that was the way they had to be?

I handed over my license and was happy when he stamped my hand that just put a small 'X' on top. I might not be able to buy my own drinks, but at least I could go in. Walking in I could hear the bass pumping and saw bodies swaying in time to the music. It looked like the average night club.

Just take a look around then we can blow this joint and look around for something more, I told myself.

I couldn't even explain to myself why I was here. I didn't want to say that I was looking for a quick fuck because that made me sound trashy and just like a guy, but if I was being completely honest with myself I was holding out hope for one.

I made my way to the middle of the dance floor where bodies were pressed against each other, not caring of anyone's personal space. Perfect, maybe I could just dance along and have a good time before I left.

I didn't care what song was playing, all I knew was that if was fast paced and it was something that I could move to easily. Not caring if anyone was watching I made my way to the middle of the dance floor and let the music take control over my body. My hips moved of their own accord and the rest of me just went along for the ride. Dancing and sex went hand in hand to me. They were both things that I loved doing and I did them well.

Bodies were soon pressed against me and I moved in sync with them. I couldn't tell you if they were males or females or both, I didn't care to look. I ground my hips on the body parts stuck to me and on more than one occasion I had to forcibly remove wandering hands.

I may have been a fucked up person who uses sex as a stress reliever, but I wasn't easy. If you wanted me then you can bet your ass that you had to work for me. When the hands were removed I went back to dancing and grinding.

Bodies came and went from around me, but I didn't pay them any special attention. It wasn't until I felt two new bodies against me that caught my attention. These two bodies were pressed on either side of me and I could tell that they haven't been on the dance floor long. Their body temperature was cooler than mine and they didn't smell like the sweat that surrounded the air around us. I looked to my left and saw a gorgeous blond man with piercing green eyes. He was tall, extremely tall, I would guess at over six foot and had the face of an angel. That sounded so cliche but it was true none-the-less. He smiled suddenly showing me that he had a dimple in his right cheek.

Feeling the grinding from him in my hip I smiled at him and winked before turning to my right to see who was on that side. Getting ready to tell them to fuck off so I could have this God-like creature on my left, I opened my mouth only to close it right away. What the fuck? This man was just as blond as the other and was just as tall. The only difference was that he had piercing blue eyes, not green.

They each had their noticeable differences, but the one thing they had in common was that they were both wickedly handsome.

God must have a sick fucking sense of humor, I fumed to myself, there was no way in hell I could choose between them! I want them both dammit. The guy on my right smiled at me and continued to grind his pelvis into me while I started back to swaying my hips provocatively. I looked back to my left and saw Blond man number one looking at blond man number two and nodded his head and gave him a wink.

Fucking figures. There was no way that two men that gorgeous were straight. They were gay. Of course they're gay Bella! I scolded myself, like the fates would ever be that nice to me. I grumbled inwardly but continued dancing to the song. At least I would get one good dance out of the two of them before I went back to being by my lonesome. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and the guys leaned in closer to me, pulling me into them.

They switched it up and I watched as blue eyes went to my front while green eyes moved in behind me. We continued dancing like that throughout the rest of the song, one of them occasionally grabbing my hips into them. Green eyes even moved my hair off my shoulder and placed feather light kisses along my neck causing my girlie bits to tingle. Blue eyes moved his hands down to my ass and squeezed hard, his hands more than likely brushing against the crotch of green eyes.

Fuck me.

I moaned and moved my neck to the side as blue eyes leaned in to the other side of my neck and began sucking on my pulse point.

"Would you like to get out of here Darlin'?" Green eyes asked me from the side, licking on a spot on my neck then sucking gently where he licked. And fuck me sideways, his southern accent was like nothing I have ever heard before. My panties immediately dampened and I couldn't help but picture him in a cowboy hat.

"Fuck yes." I moaned in his ear.

I opened my eyes to see him look at blue eyes, communicating with him using no words. They each grabbed my hand and led me out of the Club and into the night. This might not have been the smartest move on my part, leaving with two strange men, but at the same time I couldn't bring myself to care too much. If even one of them fucked me to death I would die a very happy girl.

There were no words spoken between the three of us as we walked back towards the beach together. My arms felt tingly from the little shock like vibes going through my body. I have never responded like this to anyone before and it kind of freaked me out. My heart fluttered wildly at the thought of being with the both of them and it constricted tightly at the thought of not getting to be with one of them.

Did that make me sick? I know people have threesomes and shit like that and usually I'm not into that kind of thing, but with these two, I was willing to make an exception. But if they weren't into that kind of thing, how was I supposed to choose between them? I couldn't. I wouldn't. I was now at an all new level of sexual frustration, but there was something nagging me in the back of my mind that it was either both of them or neither of them. I wouldn't choose between them. It almost felt like I needed both of them.

"Are you a local here?" The man on my right asked me, giving my hand a small, reassuring squeeze.

I smiled back at him before replying, "No, I'm just here visiting a friend of the family's."

"How long are you here for then?"

"Three weeks." I said, looking straight ahead.

"Same as us." Blue eyes said smiling softly at me.

By now we reached the beach and the way the moon was sparkling on the water it felt like a setting in a cheesy romance novel. But it was beautiful. Suddenly green eyes picked me up around the waist and put me on his back, taking off with me down the shore. Instinct kicked in and I wrapped my legs securely around his waist and my arms gripped onto his neck.

I was so startled at first that I didn't react but I turned around to see blue eyes laughing behind us and chasing after us. I laughed out loud and clung tighter to green eyes. If blue eyes decided to tackle him then there was no hope in me not going down with him.

Green eyes ran for a couple more minutes before stopping and falling into the sand and pulling me down with him, both of us breathless from laughter. Blue eyes caught up with us a few seconds later and collapsed onto the sand beside us, adjusting me so that I was sitting in between them. I looked over at him and my breath caught in my throat. The way the moon was shining off of his golden hair made his eyes look impossibly darker. Suddenly his mouth was on mine, in a non gentle way.

His kiss wasn't soft and it wasn't unwanted. It was full of passion and need. I could almost feel his need for me radiating off of him and onto me. I groaned into his mouth as his tongue sought out mine, his hands gripping my waist firmly. I found myself straddling him, our chests pressed together. I jumped when I felt a second set of hands grazing lightly up the sides of my stomach beneath my blouse, and immediately relaxed as green eyes whispered in my ear.

"Is this okay, darlin'?" He asked.

I took my mouth away from blue eyes and gasped in some much needed air before answering him.

"Yes." I panted.

I threw my head back as blue eyes kissed up and down my neck and green eyes began unbuttoning the top few buttons on my blouse. I reached behind me and grabbed in between green eyes legs and felt his stiff member twitch as my hand made contact with its goal.

God, he was definitely packing down there. I moaned as blue eyes bit me sharply on the neck, bringing my attention back onto him.

I was stripped of my blouse and somewhere during that time both my guys lost their shirts. I looked down and saw the perfect, sculpted abs of the two boys and ran my finger down each of their chests.

I felt blue eyes shudder from my touch and green eyes' skin broke out in the goose bumps. I felt a little smug at the thought that I made them feel like that. Green eyes smiled at me as he opened his eyes and I was once again drawn to his trademark dimple in his cheek. That's what I was going to call him. Dimples. It sounded better than green eyes.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the guys both laid me down onto the sand with dimples hovering over me and blue eyes laying down beside me.

"Do you want us both darlin?" Blue eyes asked me, brushing a strand of hair away from my eyes so that I could see him clearly.

I stared into his eyes for a moment, trying to gauge if he was okay with that.

"I do." I whispered, "But I've never done...that before." I admitted shyly.

I certainly wasn't a virgin by any means, but I was a virgin to having two guys at the same time.

"Neither have we sugar." He said, smiling back at me. "There's just something about you..." He trailed off.

Yes, there was something about them as well. For once in my life, this didn't feel like meaningless sex to me. It scared me to be honest, but I have never felt like this before with a guy, much less two guys. What did that mean? And what would happen when our three weeks were up? Would I ever see them again? Would we continue this for the next three weeks or was this just a onetime thing?

My pants sliding down my legs brought me out of my musings. Those kinds of thoughts could wait until morning. All I wanted right now was to get lost in my two guys. Really Bella? My inner monologue voiced, Your two guys? They are far from Yours.

I sighed inwardly, how I wish they could be Mine.

"Tell us what you want darlin'?" Blue eyes demanded in his husky voice filled with lust.

"You." I answered immediately, not even having to think about it, "I want both of you."

My white thong was slid down my legs next and I could feel the cotton glide down easily. Where my clothes were, I had no idea and really, I didn't care. The sand scratched into my back and ass and legs but it was a good kind of scratch. It was painful to an extent but it wasn't painful enough to make me want to stop.

Blue eyes was kneeling at my head now and I could see his cock straining against his pants. I reached my right hand up slowly, seeing his eyes follow my hands movements. I went slowly so that he could stop me if he wanted to. I didn't want to do anything that he wouldn't like. My hand made its way to the zipper on his Levi blue jeans and I swiftly pulled it down then tugged his pants down along with his boxers, freeing his massive erection.

And holy shit, massive it was. I licked my lips in anticipation and saw a bead of pre-come leak out onto the tip of it. My hand wrapped around the base of his cock and I brought it down to my mouth and licked off the pre-come. I heard his sharp hiss and his low voiced "Fuck". At this time Dimples was using his fingers to explore my folds. I would have found it really embarrassing except it was dark out and I knew that he couldn't see much. That and he knew how to work his fingers on me. It was like he was worshiping my body with his fingers and I needed more.

Right when I sucked blue eyes' cock into my mouth, Dimples thrust his finger inside me, knuckle deep. I moaned loudly around the dick in my mouth which caused blue eyes to thrust deeper into my throat.

"Oh fuck!" He cried out.

I pushed down onto Dimples' finger, needing more friction down there. Dimples and Blue eyes got into a rhythm together where they were both thrusting their perspective body parts into me at the same time so I was riding a roller coaster of unrelenting pleasure. I felt my nipples being tugged upwards and downwards but I had no idea who was doing the tugging, yet at the same time I didn't care.

I took what little concentration I had left and put into the cock that was in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the head, licking off the delicious pre come in the process. I relaxed my throat which caused him to go a little bit further in and I could feel the tightness of his skin on his shaft. It was such an erotic feeling, knowing that I was the one bringing him this pleasure.

"Fuck sugar, I'm about to come." Blue eyes moaned.

I leaned up slightly to take him even further into my throat then swallowed around him, which apparently took him off guard because the next second he moaned loudly and spilled his seed down my throat. I had to swallow quickly so that none escaped or I choked on it. He had the best tasting come I had ever tasted and I was already contemplating how I could get more of his come down my throat again.

Suddenly I was brought over the edge as my own orgasm ripped through me when Dimples tugged gently on my bundle of nerves. I could feel my juices running down my thighs and I was breathing hard through my nose.

I sat up quickly, being careful to avoid getting sand in my nether region, and pushed Dimples down onto his back.

"Your turn." I whispered at him, keeping my eyes trained on him.

I reached behind me and grabbed blue eyes' hand. He intertwined our fingers together and we both looked down on Dimples, who was looking at us with some emotion in his eyes that I had only seen once before with Jake. I did a double take and it was gone and in its place was unadulterated lust. I moved so that I was straddling his legs and blue eyes came and squatted behind me, wrapping his arms around either side of me like a warm embrace and taking my breasts into his palms.

"What do think about having the both of us in you at the same time sugar?" He asked pinching my nipples and making them stick out into the warm air, licking the shell of my ear and sending shivers down my spine.

"I've never done it...there before." I moaned, putting my head back so that it was resting on his chest.

"Let us do the work then." He offered.

I didn't say anything else, instead I nodded my consent and reached down to pull down the last layer of clothing that was separating me from Dimples. As soon as his pants were down his erection stood straight up at attention and fuck me, it was just as big as blue eyes, only thicker! I thought steroids were supposed to shrink the package, not enhance it!

"Here," Blue eyes said holding out something in front of me, "Put this on him and then slide that sweet pussy down onto his cock." He instructed.

I moaned at the roughness of his voice and reveled in the idea of him taking charge of this, especially since I had no idea how to go about this.

I took the foil packet out of his hand and saw that I was holding a condom. Thank God for someone thinking rationally tonight. I opened the packet and smiled down at my Dimpled man before slipping the latex onto his cock, which twitched as I rolled the condom onto it.

Once it was on all the way I hovered over him and placed him at my entrance as he placed his hands on my hips guiding me down onto him. We both hissed as I felt him stretching me. It was like I could feel him in my stomach.

"Oh God." I said, raising up slightly and sliding back down him, eager for the friction and the feeling of him sliding in and out of me.

"Fuck yes, Darlin'." He moaned, raising me up and dropping me back down again, over and over. I could hear the sounds of our bodies slapping together and mixed in with the sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore it made the experience that much better.

I was so into what I was doing with him that I forgot Blue eyes was still sitting behind me. I jumped slightly as I felt his hands grip my shoulders, "Are you ready for me?" He asked me.

"Yes."

"Lean forward." He demanded.

Dimples and I stopped our movements and he held me still while the God like creature behind me prepared my other tight hole for the invasion it was about to receive.

I did as he said and looked into the deep green eyes in front of me and was momentarily mesmerized. For the first time in my life I felt complete. Like just being with the two of them, the world made sense now. It was the strangest feeling, but one that I reveled in and didn't want to let go.

I felt him rub his finger against my tight hole back there and tensed on reflex.

"Relax." He whispered.

I laid my head on Dimples and felt him run his fingers through my hair, while leaving light kisses on the top of my head.

"Concentrate on me." He said, lifting my face so that I was looking at him once again.

He brought my mouth to his and coerced my tongue out so that we were tasting each other like it was the last time we would get to do so. I was so caught up in him that I barely registered Blue eyes stretching me out with his fingers to accommodate to his gargantuan size.

I briefly heard another packet opening and assumed it was him putting on a condom. I continued to kiss Dimples softly before we broke away from each other, gasping for air. I could get so lost in the two of them I forget how to breathe.

"You're going to feel a lot of pressure," Blue eyes said gently, leaning over my back, "But just tell me to stop if it gets to be too much for you and I will." He promised.

"Okay." I replied.

Slowly he made his way into me and holy hell, a lot of pressure was a huge fucking understatement. Inch by inch he made his way inside me until he was fully sheathed inside me, just waiting for me to tell him it was alright for him to continue. I whimpered lightly at the feel of him in me in that intimate place of mine. He was stretching me in a way that no man had stretched me before and it burned like hell.

After a couple of seconds getting used to his size it started to feel...arousing, surprisingly.

"Fuck, I can feel you man." Dimples said his eyes closed a look of content on his beautiful face.

"I can feel you too." Blue eyes responded.

"You can go now." I whispered, my eyes still shut tight.

Slowly they both began to move inside me and it was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I was completely filled by their two cocks and I could even feel them rubbing against one another through my walls. It was the most incredible experience and I didn't know how I was ever supposed to live without this feeling again.

Dimples grabbed onto my hips tighter, digging his nails into my flesh, moving me at the pace that was comfortable for the two of them. I reached down and grabbed onto his abs, raking my nails down his front.

"Oohhh, fuck." He groaned out and thrust harder into me.

"Come for us." He demanded, "Now."

He brought his hand down to my clit and pinched it between his fingers, causing me to fly off the edge once again. I screamed into the hollow of his neck as my orgasm washed over me and I could feel my walls tightening around the two of them.

In unison they both growled and stilled their movements. I could feel the heat radiating from the condoms and knew that they both found their release as well.

I could feel a thin sheet of sticky sweat building in between Dimples and my body. My hair was sticking to my neck and we were all breathing hard.

We stayed like that for I don't know how long before I came to my senses and realized that we were still on the public beach and anyone could walk by and see us like this. That is if they hadn't of walked by already.

"I should probably be heading back." I whispered to no one in particular. I didn't want this night to end. I didn't want to lose them.

They each pulled out of me gently and helped me to my feet. We looked at one another and chuckled quietly seeing as how we were all covered in sand. The boys gently ran their hands down my body in the most sensual of ways ridding my body of the sand that clung to me like a second skin.

"I think we're going to have to rinse off in the water if we want any chance of putting our clothes back on." Dimples said, looking longingly at my body that was on full display for the both of them.

Each of them grabbed a hand and led me down and into the water. We went in and stopped as the water reached to my rib cage then they stopped and pulled me in between them. The water was chilly now with the sun not being out and goose bumps broke out across my skin. I was facing and staring intently into blue eyes, while all of our hands explored one another. Fingers were tracing my perky nipples and fondling my ass cheeks while my hands were running over the strong shoulders of the man in front of me.

One look into his eyes and I was lost among the sea of blue. He leaned down quickly and captured my lips with his, pushing his tongue past my lips and into the cave of my mouth. I sucked on his tongue lightly causing him to moan loudly, exhaling his warm breath onto me. I pulled away slightly so that I could tug on his bottom lip with my teeth. While he and I went back and forth, our tongues fighting for dominance, I could feel Dimples' hands sneaking around to my front, grabbing my skin roughly as he went, until he reached his destination at my breasts.

He tugged and pulled on my nipples making me cry out in pleasure. I broke away from blue eyes and turned my head so that I was looking at Dimples. With his hand he kept a firm hold onto my chin and leaned down and pressed his lips roughly to mine. It was like this was the last time that he might ever have the chance to do this with me and he was not going to take it for granted. Fingers were everywhere, all over my body and I knew not which ones belonged to who and neither did I care. I was lost in the moment and I never wanted it to end.

I leaned my head back so that it was resting on green eyes chest, panting heavily, while his fingers kept up their ministrations around my stomach and down my thighs. "As much as I want to do this again, I don't want to do this in ocean water." I breathed out. It killed me to say it, but for one there was no telling what would happen to me if we did it in nasty sea water. They let me go, and nodded in understanding.

"We'll walk you back." Dimples said, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers, much like Blue eyes had done earlier. I smiled at him and nodded as Blue eyes grabbed my other hand and did the same thing.

When we got to Renee's I saw that the porch light was on and there was a light shining out through the window from the kitchen. Throughout the two minute walk to Renee's house it seemed like they found new and inventive ways to just touch me. Whether it was pushing back some of my hair from my face, or running their fingertips over my blushing cheeks or kissing the backs of my hands.

Of course with me being in the middle, one hand in each of theirs all I could do was squeeze their hands periodically to convey to them that I didn't want this night to end either.

"Can we see you tomorrow?" Blue eyes asked me.

"Of course," I replied, pretending that this was nothing more than the summer fling that I had been looking for, "We still have three weeks right?"

The boys looked at one another then looked at me, their faces expressionless.

"We sure do."

With that, they kissed my cheeks and then strolled off into the night. As I closed the door behind them I couldn't help but feel a sense of longing. They left and it was like they took a piece of me with them, a piece that I didn't want back unless they gave it to me personally.

I was so fucked. I was in over my head and I didn't know what to do. What we did tonight wasn't just sex for me for once. It meant more to me and I didn't know how I was going to make it after our three weeks were up or if they would even want to see me again after this. I didn't know what their feelings were for me, but I highly doubted that they were as strong as mine were for them.

That and the fact that I didn't even get their names. God, that made me sound like a two bit whore or something. I was just so caught up in the two of them it didn't even occur to me to ask them for their names and in my defense, they didn't know my name either, or my age. Not that it mattered really, they looked to be in their late twenties and I was eighteen so there wasn't a problem there. Age didn't really matter to me, but that's not to say it wouldn't bother them.

Don't think about it, I scolded myself. We had three weeks to spend together and if they would have me I would make sure not a moment was wasted. At the end of our three weeks we would all go our separate ways and never see each other again. One thing I knew for certain though was that I would always look back on this summer as the summer that I finally felt fulfilled for once in my life.

I had finally found what I was looking for in the arms of two of the most passionate men I had ever met. It would definitely be a summer to remember. The summer I finally found love in the most unconventional way.

And with that thought I started the shower, stripped off my clothes, and sat down on the tiled floor and let the hot water wash away my tears.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Well I figured that much. Did you want to do something today?"

"Nope."

I looked past my reflection in the mirror just in time to see hurt flash across Renee's face. For a split second I felt bad for the way I was acting, but then it was gone. How many times had she hurt me? Intentionally at that. No, there was no use in feeling bad for ditching her, it was for the best.

I glanced back at the person staring at me in the mirror and I had to say that I looked pretty good. I had a light coat of make-up on and was wearing an open heart necklace that fell just before my cleavage that was hidden in my blue tube top. I kept my hair down so that it fell halfway down my back in waves.

"Where are you going?" Renee asked again.

I turned around to face her and saw that she was perched at the end of my bed picking at her fingernails. A nervous habit that I just realized I picked up from her.

"I'm going to walk the beach right now and then I'm going out with some friends tonight." I replied taking a step towards the door.

"I didn't realize that you made friends last night." Was her reply.

Friends? Fuck buddies? They went hand in hand.

"Yep." I said again, looking around the room awkwardly, "So um, don't wait up." And with that I turned on my heel and walked out the door. She should recognize that as a dismissal, she's done it a million times to me.

I decided to stroll back along the beach in hopes of catching a glimpse of Blue eyes or Dimples. The ball was in their court now I was afraid. They knew where I was staying, which was more than what I knew about them, so if they wanted to see me again, then they were going to have to come to me.

I didn't bother putting on my shoes since I didn't want them to get filled with sand anyways. Instead I went out the back door and stepped out onto the beach, which was already starting to fill with people. I walked along the shore line where the water met the sand so that my feet wouldn't get burned by the hot sand.

I felt the water lap at my toes and I smiled inwardly when I remembered the water lapping at my bare nipples not twelve hours ago. My body tingled at the way I remembered their hands on me in my most intimate places and I wanted nothing more than to squeal like a little girl when I thought of getting to be with them again.

It was like they possessed me in every way humanly possible. My body and my mind belonged to those two men whose names I didn't even know.

"You know you could dehydrate out here if you're not careful." A voice whispered from behind me.

I jumped, startled, and turned around to see Dimples grinning at me, amused.

"Christ! You scared me." I exclaimed, trying to catch my breath and restore some of my dignity.

"Sorry." He said chuckling slightly.

I looked up and saw that he was staring at me intently, some unknown emotion burning behind his green eyes.

"This might be a little late, but what's your name?" I asked him.

"Peter. Peter Whitlock." He replied smiling again showing off that gorgeous dimple. God, you could plant a flower in that thing, I mused to myself.

"And you remember my brother Jasper." He stated.

"Brother?" I asked confused, they didn't look related.

"Brother by law," He specified, "His parents adopted me when I was little, we're not actually related."

"That makes more sense." I said, a little relieved.

He chuckled again and began walking in the direction that I had been headed in. I stumbled behind him for a second before catching my bearings and following behind him. We walked in silence for a few minutes, looking out over at the waves and people watching. It wasn't exactly awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. I nervously fidgeted with my fingernails until Peter reached out and intertwined our fingers together, smiling softly.

I smiled back and squeezed his hand, each of us just enjoying the moment. We walked along for a little while longer without saying anything until we came to this small yellow house, where there on the porch was none other than Blue eyes. Or Jasper as I now knew his name.

He was leaning against the white railing with his head bowed so it was lying on his arms.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Peter. I felt a tug in my chest that was almost painful. It was like I could feel his hurt radiating off of him and I didn't know how to help him.

"Why don't you go on up there and let him know you're here." Peter whispered, then bringing my knuckles to his mouth and placing light kisses on each finger.

I nodded my head and walked up the porch and over to the man that just last night took my heart.

"Jasper?" I asked softly, reaching out my hand and placing it on his lower back, "Are you okay?"

I watched as Jasper's head immediately shot up and we stared into each others eyes, his disbelieving and mine probably confused at his reaction. The next second I was engulfed into his warm embrace, his arms securing me so that I couldn't move if I had wanted to. My arms immediately wrapped around his back and I nuzzled my head into his chest.

I couldn't help but hear the little nagging voice at the back of my mind saying that I was treading into dangerous territory. This was supposed to just be a summer thing. I wasn't supposed to feel this way about these two, and even more so they weren't supposed to feel the same way for me. It was wrong. But then why did it feel so right?

I didn't even hear Peter come onto the porch but after a few minutes I felt his arms wrap around me from behind, so that we were in a three way hug with me sandwiched in between them. I reached one hand around my back and grabbed onto Peter's shirt by his side and clenched my fist around the material, effectively pulling him even closer to my back.

My stomach decided to make itself known then by grumbling loudly in protest of the lack of food it had received today, effectively ruining the moment between the three of us.

"Come on, I'll make y'all some brunch." Peter said breaking away from the two of us and walking into the house.

I took a step back as Jasper released his hold on me and there I stood in front of him, embarrassed because of my stomach. I was perfectly content to stay in their arms the rest of the day, food be damned. Taking a breath in I reached out and grabbed Jaspers hand in mine, intertwining our fingers.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I whispered to him.

His eyes looked pained and I was sure they mirrored my own. But I just didn't know why they were pained. Surely, it couldn't have been because of me. We hadn't known one another but a day. That was too soon to have made any sort of impact on them, but, as my inner voice reminded me, it wasn't too soon for them to have made a huge impact on me.

"I'm fine now." He said back, smiling lightly and stepping closer to me so that we were practically chest to chest. "I was worried that you wouldn't want anything to do with us again after last night." He admitted.

"I thought you two would be the ones not wanting to see me again." I replied, looking down, embarrassed.

"It seems like we all have a lot to discuss then." Peter said from the doorway.

I turned around quickly, not realizing that he was standing there the entire time. I looked between Jasper and Peter, Blue eyes and Dimples, and I knew that there was no way I could choose between them. Like last night, it was both of them or neither one of them. I had to have them both. You are a selfish bitch, my inner voice chided me.

Peter grabbed my free hand and Jasper kept a firm grip on my other and in a single filed line we made our way into the house that they were currently occupying. I didn't know what was going to happen or if they even wanted me after last night. All I knew was that I would take them however they let me have them.

When we settled in the kitchen area and Peter formally introduced us, Jasper claimed he wanted to get a quick shower before breakfast and then high tailed it up a small staircase just beyond the living room area. I watched his retreating back until I heard a door close somewhere upstairs before turning back to Peter, "What can we make for breakfast?" I asked him.

Peter looked away from the staircase and gave me a small smile in return, "I am going to make us all some pancakes and bacon and eggs," He replied, "Wait, are you allergic to anything?"

"No, and that sounds great." I laughed.

"While I'm doing that," He said huskily stalking towards me, "Why don't you go check in on Jasper?" I was so entranced in the way he moved at me, like a lion staking its prey he moved with grace and agility, that it didn't register at first just what he had said.

By now Peter was standing directly in front of me, our chests barely grazing against one another. I could feel my nipples automatically hardening through my tube top but I didn't care at this moment. In the same moment we both moved our heads slightly until our lips connected. I moaned as his soft, plump lips met mine and his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me firmly against him.

Our lips moved together and our tongues danced in synchronization. He tasted of apples and cinnamon and I couldn't get enough. My hands made their way up his firm chest and I lightly raked my nails across his upper body. I felt him shudder slightly under my touch and inside I smiled happily that I could elicit such a reaction from him. My hands continued their climb until they reached his hair. I ran my fingers through his hair and lightly scraped my nails over his scalp earning a low growl from Peter.

He broke away first leaving me panting and in need of air. We both breathed heavily for a moment but never letting go of each other, keeping our foreheads pressed together.

"Thank you." He breathed.

"Anytime." Was all I could manage to get out.

"Why don't you go upstairs and see what's taking Jasper so long while I start on breakfast." He suggested.

"But what about you?" I asked concerned now, wouldn't this cause some kind of jealousy? Would it start some kind of sibling rivalry?

"I'll get my time with you, don't worry about that." He promised with a smirk.

I nodded my head and gave him one last soft kiss to his lips before turning around. I took one step when I felt a playful slap to my bottom causing me to yelp and jump. I turned around quickly to see Peter laugh at me before he turned away from me and got started on pulling out cooking utensils.

I wasn't exactly sure where the shower was but I could still hear the water running so I knew Jasper was still in there. I didn't know why Peter was giving me this alone time with Jasper, but I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. I wanted them both but I had to admit that having them one at a time as well was definitely appealing. Once I was at the top of the staircase I saw a bedroom directly in front of me and to the right was a shut door where the running water sound was coming from.

I went to the closed door and turned the knob a little surprised that the door wasn't locked. Before I opened the door all the way I stopped. What if Jasper didn't want me in there with him? What if he just wanted to take a shower in peace? What if he rejected me?

These thoughts were swirling around in my head and I took a few steps away from the door changing my mind suddenly. I was not going to go in there and get rejected by one of the men that I felt something for.

"He would be happy to see you." Said a voice from beside me.

"Jesus!" I whisper yelled, snapping my neck to the side to see an amused looking Peter staring at me. "Dammit Peter," I scolded, "Make some noise when you walk like a normal person would you?" I hissed, my hand over my racing heart.

"Sorry," He chuckled, though he didn't sound the least bit sorry, "But it's true. I know that Jasper would love to have you in there with him." And with that he walked back down the stairs.

Finding a new resolve within myself I decided to go out on a limb and put myself out there. Maybe Peter was right and Jasper really wouldn't mind me interrupting his shower. Maybe a part of him wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I slowly turned the knob again only this time I squeezed through the door not wanting to open it more than necessary and let in an unwanted draft of cold air. I shut the door quietly behind me and heard the soft click. I didn't bother to lock it though, if Peter decided to come up here then the more the merrier right?

I walked into the bathroom and was surprised by the size of it. To the right was the usual shower with a blue/yellow shower curtain and I could moans coming from inside it. Moans? It hit me suddenly what Jasper was doing. I silently stepped out of my clothes, folding them neatly and then placing them on the lid of the toilet. I took the three steps to the shower and moved the curtain to the side, still not making a sound.

The sight that greeted me as I looked into the shower almost brought me to my knees in a good way. Jasper was standing underneath the water, his eyes closed with the most beautiful expression on his face. He had his member in his big hand and was moving his hand up and down over his cock trying to bring on his release.

I stepped into the shower and did something that I had never done before. I got on my knees in front of him and looked up at him as the water continued to cascade down his body and sprinkle onto me. I reached out my hand and lightly touched his inner thigh to alert him to my presence.

"Holy shit." He hissed, jumping back slightly, "Bella?"

I smiled slightly, still afraid that I might be rejected by him. My nipples were hard and sticking out in the air and my body was tingling with eagerness. I wanted to do this for him more than anything and I couldn't help but wonder what he had been thinking about as he was pleasuring himself. Was it me? Was it someone else?

Jasper and I stayed there, me kneeling in front of him and him standing above me for I don't know how long, until his facial features relaxed and he graced me with his gorgeous smile. He took a step towards me and brought the tip of his cock to my waiting lips. I opened my mouth slightly as he pushed the tip inside my mouth, groaning loudly as I engulfed him in my hot mouth.

I brought my hand up to the base of his cock and stroked what wouldn't fit inside my mouth. I alternated between deep strokes and small strokes and using my other hand to switch between the base of his erection and gently tugging on his sac causing him to growl. The noises that were coming out of him had my arousal dripping down my thighs.

I moaned around his cock while licking off the pre come from the tip which in turn caused Jasper to let out a string of profanities while tangling his hands in my hair and thrust deeper into my mouth. I hollowed in my cheeks as I felt his cock twitch and I knew he was close. Sure enough a couple of thrusts later he stilled as he hit the back of my throat and released his seed into my mouth. I swallowed quickly determined not to lose a drop of his essence.

I had never tasted a man's cum before but if all guys come tasted like Jaspers then I knew I had missed out on something great. He tasted salty but with a hint of fruit as well. It was an intoxicating combination. As his member softened in my mouth I gently licked around it making sure that I didn't miss any before letting him slip out from in between my lips. I looked up to see that he was breathing hard and he still had a firm grip of my hair in his hands.

I stayed put on my knees just staring up at him while he got his breathing back under control. I could feel the water turning colder as it bounced off of Jasper and onto me causing my skin to break out in the goose bumps.

"God you are amazing." Jasper whispered finally looking down at me.

I smiled hesitantly back at him, just thankful that he wasn't mad at me for interrupting his shower. He let go of my hair and held out his hand for me which I took gratefully. My knees were starting to hurt. As soon as I was on my feet Jasper wrapped me up in his arms moving us out from underneath the cold water.

"I know Peter is cooking so why don't we go downstairs and eat, then we can continue this afterward in the bedroom." He suggested.

I nodded eagerly as my stomach growled which caused us both to laugh. Jasper reached out and grabbed a yellow towel and helped me out of the tub. Slowly and almost reverently he dried me off making sure not miss anything, yet not lingering on any specific part of me. Once we were both dressed we walked hand in hand down the stairs and into the kitchen where the other piece of us was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

The rest of the morning was spent eating the breakfast that Peter cooked for us and lazing around their cozy little rental house. We were sitting on the couch in the living room with me in between them, our legs all entangled together watching a movie that was playing on the T.V. It wasn't until I heard the deep even breathing coming from the two of them that I realized that they had both fallen asleep.

I sighed out happily and relaxed against them once again, never having been more comfortable in my entire life. Jasper was sitting on my left with his legs thrown over mine and Peters on the coffee table and his arms were around me like a cage. It was as if he thought that I would get away from him or disappear if he let me go even for a second. Peter was sitting on my right in almost the exact same position as Jasper, only he had his head resting on my shoulder. His hands as well were wrapped around me but one was draped across my stomach and I could feel the heat of his body through my thin layer of clothes.

I wasn't sleepy but I knew that if I didn't move soon that I could fall asleep with them as well. It was like this was the way it was meant to be for all of us, like they were made just for me. Jasper's light snore brought me back from those dangerous thoughts and I knew now more than ever that I needed to move. I needed to put some space between all of us. This was going into dangerous territory.

I worked on Jasper first moving my legs a little so that his fell off of mine landing gently onto the coffee table. Next I worked on his arms which were a lot harder to move. When I was finally free from his grasp I turned to Peter to begin the task of maneuvering my way out from his clutches as well. As I was moving his legs his arms wrapped around me tighter. I looked to his face and gasped in surprise to see him watching me.

"Are you going somewhere?" He whispered.

I shook my head no, not able to answer him with my words just yet.

"Come with me." He requested looking over to Jasper, seeing that he was still asleep. He untangled himself from me before standing up and stretching then reaching out his hand to me to help me stand up.

I took his hand in mine and took one last glance at Jasper seeing that he was still passed out. Peter then led us the stairs quietly and into the bedroom. Strangely this didn't feel like sneaking around on Jasper like I thought it would. I thought I would feel guilty for going with Peter while Jasper was asleep on the couch but I didn't. It felt more like that we were being quiet so that he could sleep, not so we could go off on our own.

As soon as the door was shut Peter pushed me against it attacking my lips with his own. I moaned out loud and wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up, securing my legs around his waist. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip as if begging for entrance. I opened my mouth willingly to him and our tongues played together with each other. He used his tongue to massage my own all the while his hands were squeezing my ass, hard.

I broke away after a few minutes needing air, moving my lips to his neck biting down gently on his skin.

"Peter." I moaned, "Bed."

"With pleasure." He groaned.

He set me back down on my feet and we just stood there, breathing hard looking into each other's eyes. His green eyes seemed to stare right through me and I felt like if I wasn't careful he would see right into my soul and see that maybe I wasn't worth his time after all.

Before my train of thoughts could bring me down Peter attached his lips to mine again, pushing me backwards and to the bed. I felt the backs of my knees hit the mattress right before he pushed me firmly so that I was now lying down. It didn't take him but a second to rid himself of his shirt before laying down on top of me, my lips seeking out his. He tasted like nothing I had ever tasted before. It was a mixture of the breakfast we had mixed in with...him. He tasted natural and it was beyond addicting. I felt like I couldn't get enough of him.

No words were spoken as he gently stripped me of my clothes leaving me naked and vulnerable to him. As soon as I was how he wanted me he pressed his body on top of mine biting my neck gently and sucking on the places where he nipped. It was the most erotic feeling ever and yet I craved more. My legs wrapped around his waist and I used the heels of my feet to tug down his shorts. Luckily they were a loose fitting pair of shorts and they slid down easily.

Peter kicked them the rest of the way off and now there was nothing separating us. I could feel the tip of his cock lining up with my center and I squeezed my legs around him trying to get more friction.

"Hold on baby girl." He whispered huskily, "Let me get a condom."

I reluctantly let go of him with my legs and watched him through hooded eyes as he pulled out a single condom from the bedside table that I didn't realize was there until just now. It's amazing the things you don't notice when your attention is otherwise occupied, I mused.

I took the condom from his hand and tore off the foil before sliding it down onto his erection. Once it was on properly I laid back as he leaned over me. I felt him rub the tip of his dick over my wet folds teasing me.

"Peter," I moaned, "Please. I need you inside me." I whispered, looking into his eyes.

Without warning he sheathed himself into me with one push. I yelped at the unexpected intrusion and waited as my body adjusted to his size. Even with my past, no one compared to Peter and Jasper in the size department. They were impressive and they were mine. For three weeks, my subconscious reminded me.

I couldn't dwell on that thought though. Instead I threw everything I had in me into Peter and before either of us knew it we were grunting and panting, our body parts making loud slapping noises throughout the room.

"Peter...Fuck." I hissed feeling the coils in my stomach tightening relentlessly. I needed my release and I needed it now.

"Come for me baby girl." Peter hissed through his teeth, "Come with me."

Two hard thrusts from him later I was thrown over the edge screaming his name, my walls clenching his twitching cock like it was their last life line. I opened my eyes not wanting to miss a single moment of this only to see Peter staring back at me intently. The look in his eyes was not a look you would give your friend or even a fuck buddy. It was a look that would be shared between two lovers, a husband and a wife or even a father and his newborn baby girl. It was love in its purest form. And it scared the shit out of me because if his expression was any inclination, then my expression was mirroring his.

No words were needed any longer. I could feel his cock twitching inside me and could feel the heat from the condom inside me. My legs were still wrapped around his waist and my fingers were brushing over his face, tracing his lips and eyes. It was as if I were memorizing his face like this would be the last time I would have the chance to do so.

As my finger came back to his lips he turned his head and kissed my fingertips reverently.

"What are you doing to me?" He whispered softly, never taking his eyes off of me.

"I could ask you the same thing." I whispered back to him.

I felt Peter pull out of me taking the condom off before going into the bathroom. He came a few minutes later condom free and still naked, much to my delight. What surprised me more though was Jasper came in right behind him.

"Hey, you're awake." I said excitedly sitting up in the bed.

"Yep," He chuckled, coming over to me and sitting down beside me on the bed taking me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back with all my strength, which admittedly wasn't much.

"I ordered us a pizza for dinner," Peter said coming and sitting down on the other side of me, "Will you stay for dinner?" He asked.

"I would love to."

"Will you stay the night?" Jasper asked immediately after.

"The night?" I asked, whipping my head back around to face him.

The both nodded eagerly and I knew that I couldn't turn them down. I didn't want to turn them down. I wanted to stay with them as long as they would have me.

"I would love to." I repeated again.

They both smiled happily before tackling me forcing me to lie between them, all the while tickling my sides and making me laugh until I thought I would pee myself. Peter and I eventually got dressed again but only after Jasper threatened that if I didn't I wouldn't have a chance to eat anything tonight. And judging the large bulge in his pants he wasn't kidding.

The rest of the night was spent upstairs in the Queen sized bed talking and eating dinner. We talked about everything, being extra careful not to talk about the time we had left. I don't think any of us wanted to stop what we had going on. It was like we were in our own little world and we were too damn happy to venture outside of our bubble. The real world could be a cold hard place as I already knew but we only had three weeks, well less now, left to spend together and I wanted them all to myself. I was a greedy, selfish bitch like that, and I wasn't the least bit sorry.

I didn't ask them about their home lives or even where they were from and they didn't volunteer any extra information. It would only serve as a reminder that our time together was coming to an end and then who knew if we would even see one another again.

After we finished off the pizza Jasper got up and turned off the bedroom light flooding the room in darkness. I reached out and took Peter's hand in mine turning my body into his and giving him a tender kiss on his lips. I felt the bed dip behind me as Jasper climbed back into bed snaking his arms around my waist and to my front.

That night was the first night we all spent together in the same bed, none of us getting much sleep. Instead we chose to explore each other again and again; not letting up until the sun began to shine through the window the next morning.

The next two week seemed to fly by and before we knew it, it was our last night together. The last couple of weeks were the best in my life and I knew that no matter what happened I would never forget these two. We exchanged cell phone numbers but not addresses. I think we were all a little hesitant to get more involved than what we already were.

I didn't spend much time with Renee these last three weeks but was anyone really expecting any different? Renee was put out to say the least and as I was packing early the next morning she finally went off.

"You spent your entire time here out and about and didn't even stay the night here on more than one occasion." She accused angrily, "And now you won't even let me take you to the airport?"

"I told you Renee," I said calmly as I zipped up my duffel bag filled with my clothes, "I came here because dad made me. Not because I wanted to. I am glad to see that you are doing well and have a new man in your life and I really hope you're happy,"I said sincerely, "But you are not a part of my life anymore. Did you really expect this trip to go any different?"

"I had hoped that you would put the past behind you and move on." She hissed, "Everyone makes mistakes Bella, you're not so perfect either." She accused.

Ah, so we were going to pull the martyr card were we?

"You're right." I shrugged, "I'm not perfect, but I know that I have family and friends that love me and will always be by my side when I fuck up. And that group doesn't include you."

And with that said I walked out the door and into the car that was sitting in the drive. As I opened the door I climbed into the backseat and snuggled into Jasper's lap laying my head on his shoulder, kissing his neck and every part of him that I could reach.

"Hey baby girl." Peter said from the front seat.

"Hey sexy." I replied leaning between the seats and giving him a chaste kiss before we hit the road. "Thanks for taking me to the Airport."

"If I recall correctly,"Jasper said pulling me back down into his lap running his nose along my jaw line, "We had to beg you to let us take you there."

"I didn't...Oh...I didn't want you two to go out of your way." I managed to get out. My legs were shaking and it was a good thing I was sitting down. I could feel Jasper's hardness pressing into my thigh and I reveled at the thought that I did that to him.

"Silly girl." He whispered huskily into my ear, "It's not an inconvenience. We wanted to."

We spent the rest of the car ride to the Airport talking and laughing, but avoiding the large pink elephant in the space around us. There was no talk of when or if we would see one another again and I knew that there wouldn't be. It was nothing more than a summer fling, I reminded myself, you will go to Texas, start school and find another guy to have fun with. Besides there was no possible way a relationship between the three of us could work.

This was the twenty-first Century and polygamy was frowned upon, not to mention illegal. No, we were all better off this way.

The closer we got to the Airport the tighter I clung to Jasper's hand. I continued to give him light kisses here and there as he did the same to me. Peter parked the car and we all got out looking at one another sadly. I grabbed my bag from him, placing it on my shoulder.

"I don't think it would be a good idea if you two came in with me." I whispered. I knew that if they walked in with me then there was a chance I wouldn't get on that plane to leave them. Deep inside my heart I knew that I loved them, but I forced those feelings down and refused to acknowledge them. It would do me no good to cry in front of them. I didn't want to seem weak.

"We understand." Peter replied pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I held onto him just as tightly as Jasper came up from behind me and hugged us both. Out of all the positions we had all been in over the last few weeks, I would have to say that this one was my favorite. It was innocent and I was right in the middle. It made me feel wanted and needed and even loved.

Peter was the one to pull away first, taking my chin in his fingers gently and placing a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. I kissed him back with everything that I had in me not caring that we were in public or that people were probably watching our exchange. All that mattered to me was that I show them both just how much they had come to mean to me in the short time that we have known each other.

As I broke away from our kiss I turned around and wrapped myself into Jasper's arms doing the exact same thing. Jasper held me to him tightly as if he never wanted to let go either. I gave him one last hug before pulling away, much the same way I did with Peter.

"Let us know when you land baby girl." Peter said.

"Call us if you ever need anything." Jasper said after him.

I nodded my head; my throat too thick with un-shed tears to respond with actual words. I turned away from them and made my inside finally letting my tears flow un-checked down my cheeks. It wasn't supposed to be like this, I fumed to myself, I was supposed to fall in love with one man when I was older. Not fall in love with two men right after I graduated high school. It wasn't right, nor was it fair.

As I was waiting to board my plane I vowed to myself then and there that I would text the boys and let them know I landed safely but after that I would just think of them as friends and nothing more. I would swear off guys for a while until I could get my emotions back in check. Once I was sure that I was back to normal and over my summer fling I would move on and have a good time again. This time, no emotions involved.

It was with that new found determination inside me that I stepped onto the plane, making my way to Texas, where my new life was waiting for me.

~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Thank you for the Reviews! Special thanks to Karebear for editing my mistakes and giving me motivation when I get stuck.**

**See you again next Saturday :)**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

"Oh, look at you! You're tan!" Alice exclaimed pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Now tell me why you never once called me the entire time you were in Florida." She demanded pulling me away so that she could look at me face to face. "I was the one who called you and when I did you were rushing me off the phone." She pouted.

I just laughed and pulled her back into a hug, "I missed you Ali." I said chuckling, "Now let's get my bag and I will explain everything on the drive home." I promised.

Alice huffed but followed me over to baggage claim where I found my bag sitting alone on the Conveyor Belt. How long were we talking for? I quickly grabbed it and followed my best friend as she led us out of the Airport and to her car.

"Oh Christ," I muttered, "You brought the Porsche?"

"I didn't want to be late picking you up." She defended herself, "You know Edward's Volvo won't go over a hundred. Stupid pussy car." She muttered under her breath.

I laughed and got into the front seat grabbing on to the 'Oh Shit' handles above my head. With Alice driving there was just no telling. The girl was a maniac driver.

"Now." Ali said getting into the Driver's seat and starting up the engine, "Start talking."

I clung tighter to the handles as the tires squealed out of the parking lot and onto the little side road.

"One second." I told her pulling out my phone from my pocket and turning it on. I heard Alice grumbling under her breath again but I ignored her and pulled up my text message inbox. I found a recent text from Peter and sent a reply letting him and Jasper know that I landed and I was on my way home now.

As soon as I closed my phone Alice hounded me again, "Now who were you messaging?" She asked annoyed.

"Okay Ali," I said leaning back in my chair and getting comfortable, "I met someone."

"You met someone?" She questioned doubtful.

"Two someones." I corrected.

"As in two...women?"

"No!" I yelled exasperated, "I'm not swinging my door that way...yet." I teased her.

"Okay, so you met two guys?"

"Men." I said without thinking, "They were all man." I sighed.

"Oh God." Alice laughed, "Did Miss Bella, 'I fuck with no connections or limitations' meet her match on this trip?" She asked.

"No," I whispered looking out the window not really seeing the world fly by us, "I fell in love. With two men."

At that moment my phone beeped alerting me that I had a new message. I hastily opened the text knowing it was from Peter and Jasper.

**Glad that you made it safely. We miss you. Call soon. -P and J**

Upon seeing those words I could feel traitorous tears fall down my cheeks. I missed them more than I cared to admit, but this was for the best. I was not the settling down type of girl to one man, much less two and they deserved someone who wasn't as tainted as me. The rest of the trip was spent with Alice asking questions and me giving her one word answers until she stopped altogether. She knew that I would come around on my own time, but right now I just wanted to be alone.

As soon as we reached our new home we were greeted by Edward who was standing by the door.

"Welcome back Bella." He whispered pulling me into a one armed hug.

"Thanks," I sniffled, "I'm a little tired, so I'll catch up with you two tomorrow." I said making my way inside.

"Your room is up the stairs, first door on the right." Edward called out from behind me.

I waved my hand behind my head acknowledging that I heard him before making my way up the stairs. I had to admit that this was a cute little house that Edward picked out. It seemed like the perfect place for us to settle into for the next four years.

Stepping into the room the first thing I saw were boxes everywhere. I could barely make out my bed that was set up in the center of the room. I quickly pulled off the boxes that were littering the bed and pushed them to the floor. I would deal with them tomorrow. I set my duffel bag down beside the bed and lay down onto the cold mattress. There were no sheets on the bed just yet, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I rolled over onto my stomach and let the darkness overcome my muddled brain. I didn't want to think, I didn't want to feel. This is why I had one night stands of meaningless sex. There were no feelings involved. Feelings only got in the way. The only people I truly had feelings for were my dad, Alice and Edward, but even with them my feelings were reserved. I didn't love them, hell I didn't even know what love was, but I knew that I would do anything for them. Was that love?

Renee ruined love for me. I thought that a mother's love was never ending and experienced the moment she conceived or some shit like that. What a fucking joke. Love was a joke.

Then why did I hurt so bad inside? Why did my heart feel like it was being ripped in two? If love wasn't real and it wasn't true then what was I feeling now?

I sighed and balled up my fist by my side, rolling over onto my back. There were so many questions without answers and I knew the only way I was going to move on from this would be to start living my life again. Live like this summer never happened and continue on my way of fucking and dumping.

The rest of the week and a good part of the next week were spent shopping and getting the house ready for us to live in. I finally got all the boxes unpacked from my room and we even got the living room set up and cable and Internet ordered. Alice must have tipped off Edward because he didn't ask how Florida was and for that I was grateful. No one talked about it and I did everything I could not to think of Peter and Jasper throughout the days. But I would be lying if I said I didn't. I was constantly checking my phone for messages or missed calls from them but it always came up empty. I know that the phone works both ways but I just couldn't bring myself to calling them or even texting them without the fear of saying something stupid or looking desperate.

It was the morning of our last day of summer vacation when Alice barged into my room at an un-godly hour announcing that it was time to shop for our first year of college. Apparently it was the beginning of the rest of our lives. The rest of the day was spent shopping and exploring all over our new town some more. Even with all the excitement though I noticed that not once did Jasper or Peter text or call me. But then again it wasn't like I went out of my way to try to contact them either.

Maybe I really was just a summer fling to them. The way that they should have been one to me.

"Snap out of it Bella," Alice hissed in my ear as we were standing in line to get our movie tickets, "Those guys are staring at you."

I looked over to where she was looking and saw that, sure enough, there were two guys staring back at us. One had dark skin and dark hair like he was of a Hispanic descent while the other was the complete opposite at pasty white with long brown hair.

"I'm guessing they are looking at you." I told her moving forward in the line and looking backing to the front.

"Even if they are, I'm sure that one is interested in you," She countered, "If one of them were to come over and talk to you would you talk back?" She asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged, not really caring, "I'm not looking for anything right now."

"Bella," She laughed, "Since when are you ever not looking for something more than a casual fuck?" She asked, still laughing.

Since five weeks ago, I thought bitterly to myself. Those guys weren't even here and yet I still couldn't get them off my mind. They were completely killing my want and need for other physical contact and they were a whole state away. It was ridiculous.

"Hey," A male voice said from beside me causing me to jump slightly, "What movie are you seeing?"

I turned to see the pasty white guy with long hair standing directly behind me with Alice glaring daggers into his back.

"Excuse me?" I asked trying to be somewhat polite.

"Mind if I join you in your movie?" He asked again.

"Actually I do." I said reaching behind him and grabbing Alice's arm and pulling her back to my side, "I am having a girl's night, no testosterone allowed. Sorry."

Alice laughed as we ordered our tickets before making our way inside. Even if I wasn't hung up on my two boys I would have never given that guy the time of day. Anyone who couldn't respect my friends was not worth even trying to have a casual fuck with. I checked my phone again for what seemed like the hundredth time only to see that no one had called or texted. And when I say no one I really meant Jasper and Peter. I couldn't help but feel let down and it made me angry. They had this hold over me and I was determined to break the spell. Acting on instinct I grabbed a napkin and scribbled down my phone number. Looking up I saw that the pasty guy was standing off to the side still watching me. Creepy. I rolled my eyes internally, not believing that I was actually going to go through with this.

I left Alice in line for our drinks and made my way over to him. "Here's my number," I said standing directly in front of him, "Call me if you want to hook up." I said giving him the quick glance over and emphasizing the words hook up.

"Will do doll face." He said with a smirk. I cringed slightly at the lame nick name but quickly masked my disgust and smiled at him seductively.

"Good. Talk to you later then." I told him, walking back towards Alice.

I knew that probably wasn't the smartest move I ever made but at the same time it was the only thing left to try to get the guys out of my head and hopefully out of my heart.

"You're just setting yourself up for failure." Alice said shaking her head at me sadly before walking away to the movie.

Yes I was. Because failure was better than loving someone who didn't love you back.

After the movie was over Alice and I made our way back to her car. Before I could get into the seat I heard someone yelling. I stood back up and peeked over the top of the car to see that same guy from earlier calling for me and gesturing for me to go to him.

"What a fucking stalker." Alice muttered getting into the driver's seat and slamming her door.

I stood with one foot in the car and one foot on the parking lot gravel, as if undecided what I should do in this case. By going with him I could forget about my boys- no my past fuck buddies- and get a quick fuck in the process. I could look at this as a positive thing. The plan was fool proof right? Except that somewhere deep inside me I knew that this wouldn't solve anything. I quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and stepped completely out of the car.

"Bella, get in the fucking car," Alice hissed, "You can't be serious."

I shut the door and leaned down as she rolled down the window. "I have to do this." I told her, quickly walking away from her car before she could protest any more. I needed this. I had to get them out of my head and out of my heart. They didn't belong there. No one did. My heart was black, and they deserved to be somewhere else.

It felt wrong to even try to have some kind of claim on them, or even wanting to have some kind of claim.

"My place or yours?" Creepy, long hair guy asked as I walked up to him and the bike he was straddling.

"Motel." I replied, standing off to the side of him and looking over his features a little more.

"Hop on." He chuckled holding out an extra black helmet to me.

I gingerly took the helmet in my hands and with one last look to Alice, who was glaring daggers at me, I put on the helmet and climbed onto the bike behind him.

"Hold on tight doll face." He said revving the gas.

I rolled my eyes before wrapping my arms around the middle section of his body just as he sped off into the night. I squeezed my eyes shut and silently sent up a prayer to whoever might be listening that he wouldn't crash. God Bella, how stupid can you fucking get? My inner voice scolded me. Getting on the back of some dudes motorcycle? Really?

I shook my head slightly and concentrated on the sound of the wind whipping past us as he continued driving at insane speeds throughout the streets of Tyler. After what seemed like hours later he pulled us into a Best Western.

"Is this classy enough for you doll face?" He asked, stepping off of the bike.

"Y-You know, I think I changed my mind," I stammered, "Do you think you can give me a ride home instead?"

"A ride home?" He scoffed, grabbing my hand and pulling me into a darker part of the parking lot, "I don't fucking think so. You teased me all fucking night and now you are going to follow through." He hissed, his grip on my arm tightening painfully.

"I didn't tease you." I whispered, afraid of the crazy look in his eyes.

"Don't play coy with me." He snapped back, "I know what the hell you were doing and now you are going to give me what I want."

And with that he pulled me roughly to him, crushing my body painfully against his. His hands fumbled with my shirt and for a moment I couldn't figure out what he was trying to do. I couldn't move it was like my body shut down on me and instead of being involved in this I felt like I was watching from the sidelines. It wasn't until I heard the ripping sound of my shirt did I snap out of my daze and start to fight back.

I struggled against his hold, screaming at the top of my lungs until he clamped down his hot and sweaty hand onto my mouth. I managed to lock his finger in my teeth and bite down as hard as I could tasting the metallic, salty taste of his blood in my mouth.

"Ahh! You bitch!" He yelled, moving his hand away and pushing me away from him.

I saw him raise his other hand but suddenly it wasn't there. It wasn't until I felt the stinging on my cheek and my head forced to the other side did I realize he had slapped me.

"You fucking slut." He hissed, slapping me again.

With the force of the hit I was immediately dropped to the ground, hitting my head on the pavement. "I ought to fucking kill you." He yelled, kicking me in my stomach and causing me to curl in on myself to protect myself the best I could.

I took a deep breath in again and screamed as loud as I could just praying, that someone would hear me. My scream was short lived though as he delivered another swift kick to my ribs effectively cutting off my scream.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard someone ask.

I barely registered footsteps running in all directions around me. The only thing that I did realize was that creepy-stalker guy was no longer hitting me. Instead of lifting my head I kept myself, on the ground not sure that I could even move or if there was even anyone around. Pain was coursing through my body and I just wanted to sleep. I wanted to submit to the darkness that was threatening to take over.

"Miss, can you hear me?"

I felt something poking at my head.

"Wake up for me Miss, help is on the way."

Who was talking? And why was he helping me?

"Just let me sleep." I whispered, not opening my eyes.

"I can't," I heard him say, though he sounded as if he were talking through a tunnel, "You might have a concussion, I need you to stay awake for me."

Those were the last words I heard before the darkness finally pulled me under.

**~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Thank you for all the Reviews and Alerts :) Special thanks to Karebear for fixing my mistakes and keeping me motivated and to Lady Blue Knight for helping me with ideas and keeping me laughing!**

**See you all next Saturday :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

_You're going to give me what I want._

_You bitch._

_You fucking slut._

"Miss Swan."

_I ought to fucking kill you._

"Bella!"

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Heavily medicated. Didn't have a choice in that when she had her panic attack."

"Another two hours at the very least. Her body needs time to heal."

Beep

Beep

Beep

If someone didn't turn off that god damn beeping noise I was going to scream. I tried to lift my hands but couldn't. My arms felt like they were being held down...or they were filled with lead or something. I slowly opened my eyes blinking against the bright light. Looking around I saw that I wasn't in my room in Texas though. I tried to sit up but was instantly forced back down.

I looked down to see why I couldn't move and was shocked by what I saw. I was in restraints! There were two straps holding me down. One went across my chest and the other across my stomach. Not only that but my wrists were also restrained in the same fashion.

What the hell was going on?

I could feel my heart racing and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. That annoying beeping sound only increased as my heart beat increased freaking me out even more.

"Oh good you're awake." A voice called from the side.

I snapped my head in the direction of the voice and saw a pretty blond staring at me from the doorway.

"Dr. Whitlock will be so pleased." She said coming in and messing around with the machinery that surrounded me.

I watched as she messed around the machines and finally felt relieved when the beeping stopped.

"Wait, did you just say Doctor Whit-"

"Oh good! You're awake." Another voice called from the doorway.

A voice that I recognized. A voice that I had played over and over in my head for the last month. No. It couldn't be him, I told myself firmly. That would be impossible.

"Thank you Charlotte that will be all." The heavenly voice said.

I squeezed my eyes shut willing the un-shed tears not to fall. This isn't real. This isn't real. I told myself over and over. Maybe if I said it enough I could will it to be true. I heard the soft padding of the feet on the tiled floor before the door clicked shut softly behind the nurse as she left me alone with him. The other man that had stolen my heart. Peter Whitlock.

I could hear the squeaking of his shoes on the floor as he walked closer to me and I internally cringed at the idea of him seeing me in the position that I was in. It wasn't very flattering. Not to mention I had no idea that he was a Doctor! Just how old was he anyways?

"You gave everyone quite a scare earlier, Bella." He whispered.

Sensing rather than seeing I felt him loosen the restraints that were keeping me tied to the hospital bed. As soon as my arms were no longer confined I stretched them up and reveled in the feeling of getting the blood moving through them again.

"I'm sorry." I whispered still not looking at him.

"I never dreamed of running into you here, of all places," He said pulling up a chair next to the side of the bed, "Why have you been ignoring us?"

I snapped my neck in his direction looking at him incredulously, "Ignoring you?" I hissed, "I'm pretty sure the phone works both ways."

"You're right," He said holding his hands up as if he was surrendering, "It does. How about we take turns asking one another questions?" He suggested.

Instead of answering him I launched into my first question as if afraid he might take it back. He was here. He was with me and while I really wanted Jasper here with us as well I was going to take what I could get. I had to keep him here because I had this insane feeling that after he was done I would never see him again, and that thought killed me more inside.

"Why are you here?" I asked softly.

"I work here. Why are you here?" He asked, asking the same question.

"Hospital here or Texas here?" I asked needing him to clarify.

"Well I am going to go out on a limb here and assume that you live here in Texas even though your license says you reside in Forks, Washington. So what brought you here to this Hospital?" He asked.

"I meant to change that." I muttered to myself. I totally forgot to stop by the DMV while I've been here but I've just had so much other stuff on my mind lately.

I looked up to see Peter still staring at me intently and I realized I hadn't answered his question yet.

"I moved here from Washington for school," I said not taking my eyes off of his blazing green ones, "Um as far as why I'm here at the hospital...I got in a disagreement with someone and he obviously put me here." I grumbled, I didn't know the extent of my injuries but my body felt like it had been run over by a truck.

"Bella," He sighed, "I don't want to make assumptions when it concerns you but I don't like what I'm hearing."

The whole time he was talking he looked me in the eyes and I could see sadness radiating through his green depths. But why was he so sad? There was so much left for us to talk about and what about Jasper? Was he here too? If so what did that mean for us? I know I wanted more, I needed them like I needed air, but did they feel the same way? They didn't even call me!

"What am I supposed to do?" I whispered tears pricking at my eyes, "I made a stupid mistake and am obviously paying the price for my stupidity."

"Well your boyfriend ran off after beating the hell out of you," He said angrily, "Do you at least want to press charges?"

Boyfriend?

"He wasn't my boyfriend," I exclaimed shocked, "I just met him and was having...a breakdown of sorts and he offered me a ride and I took it. But he got mad when..." I trailed off from there the tears finally falling freely down my cheeks.

Before I knew it Peter stood up from his chair and wrapped me up in arms. I reached out hesitantly and slipped my arms around his neck inhaling his scent that smelled more like the Hospital then it did him.

"Bella, its fine." He whispered soothingly, "You're safe now."

Yes I was. But how could I tell him what had happened without scaring him off? How could I tell him that I needed him and Jasper so much that it physically hurt when they weren't around.

After a few minutes he pulled away and I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again.

"Don't be." He replied with a gentle smile, "But we do have a lot we need to talk about and I don't want to do it here. But first, as your Doctor, do I need to do a rape test on you?" He asked. I could hear the anger in his voice and it scared me yet thrilled me at the same time. A part of him cared what happened to me, even if it was only the Doctor part.

"I haven't been with anyone since I left the two of you," I stated firmly, "Not willingly or unwillingly."

"Okay," He breathed out like he was relieved, "Then I can discharge you now, but is there anyone you would like me to call for you?"

Oh God. Alice.

"I actually should call my roommate," I said, "I don't want her to worry."

Oh but how I was dreading that call.

"If you would like, I am off my shift now," Peter started, "I can take you home."

"That would be nice of you." I said shyly.

"Let me get your papers drawn up for your discharge," He said standing up, "But umm, would you be up for one more visitor before you leave?" He asked running his hand through his hair a bit shamelessly.

"Visitor?"

At that moment the door was swung open again to reveal a very tired and worn out looking Jasper. His hair was all over the place, he had dark circles under his eyes and yet he had never looked more handsome to me.

"Jasper." I whispered.

"God Bella," He said walking quickly to the bed and pulling me into a hug, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry," I said again clinging to him, "I missed you two so much."

I didn't mean to say that but at the same time I was glad that it was out there. I felt Jasper stiffen against me slightly before relaxing completely and kissing every part of my face that he could that wasn't damaged. It was like he was seeking out some sort of comfort from me that only I could offer him. The problem was I had no idea what it was he was looking for.

He pulled away shortly after and once again I was wiping away my tears.

"You're coming home with us," He stated firmly leaving no room for negotiation, "We all need to talk."

"That's what Peter said," I chuckled humorlessly, "I'll come with you, but I need to call my roommate first."

Jasper nodded then handed me my purse that I didn't realize was sitting on the table next to him. I quickly grabbed my phone and saw that I had sixteen missed calls and twenty-four text messages. All presumably from Alice.

I didn't bother checking the messages, instead I just hit her speed dial number and waited for her to pick up. As soon as I pressed the phone to my ear Jasper grabbed my hand in his and sat back down showing me with his actions that he was not going to be leaving my side any time soon.

"Don't fucking tell me," Alice screeched suddenly in my ear not even letting the first ring go through, "You're dead in a ditch somewhere. No! You're off to Vegas. Or wait! He stranded you after taking advantage of you and left you in the middle of nowhere and now you need me to come and save your ass." She yelled loudly.

I flinched slightly my head still kind of pounding and held the phone away from my ear. I chanced a look at Jasper and saw that his face was stony again and he was squeezing my hand rather hard letting me know that he could hear every word Alice was saying. Great.

"I'm fine Alice." I said softly hoping that it would help calm her down somewhat.

"Fine?" She screeched, "Well as long as you are fine then I guess that's all that matters! Doesn't matter that I was sitting here scared shitless because I had no idea where you were or that you weren't answering our phone calls. Christ Bella I was about to call the fucking cops to try to find you!"

You know she's mad when she doesn't breathe when she talks.

"Alice-"

"No! You listen to me Isabella Marie Swan. Just because you are hung up on those two guys you met over Summer Break doesn't mean you go out and commit suicide like that! I know that you are hurt and heartbroken and shit. I get that, but you can't keep doing this to yourself. You don't eat, you don't smile! You're not My Bella anymore." She sobbed.

She went from hernia angry to full out bawling in less than two seconds flat!

"Alice I'm sorry." I whispered again, "I'm fine and I will be home later tonight okay?"

"You better be." She sniffled.

I instantly felt terrible for putting her through all of this and for not being a good friend to her over the last few weeks. She was right; I was so hung up on Jasper and Peter that I forgot to live my life.

We said our goodbyes and I shut my phone silently not looking at Jasper. I knew that he heard the entire conversation and I was embarrassed to say the least. Now he was going to see just how juvenile I really was.

"Bella," He whispered bringing his finger underneath my chin and forcing me to look at him, "We have to talk." He said again.

"I know." I mumbled looking back down my face still burning red from embarrassment.

At that moment Peter walked back in smiling until he saw our faces. His smile was quickly replaced with a frown but he didn't comment. Instead he told me I was released and that he would meet Jasper and I down at the car.

Jasper carried me the entire walk to their car kissing the top of my head every few seconds and it excited me. I felt alive and wanted once again.

We had to go extra slow because the jerk ended up bruising a few of my ribs so any jostling on Jasper's part made me hiss in pain. Jasper continued to apologize the entire trip down but I brushed it off. It wasn't his fault.

As soon as we reached the car Jasper set me in the passenger seat and climbed into the driver's seat, turning on the ignition, but not making a move otherwise. Instead he turned towards me and gently brought my face to his until our noses were touching.

"We don't have time to talk here," He whispered, "But I want you to know that I am not letting you go again," He said pressing a soft kiss to my lips, "Not until you tell me to."

I kissed him back in that moment just needing to feel for myself that he was real. I had imagined him and his brother too much and I was always disappointed when all my fantasies were just that. Fantasies.

"Don't hold your breath on that." I replied as we broke away for some air.

He didn't have time to answer as at that moment the back door was opened then slammed shut with force.

"Let's go back to our place." Peter said from the backseat.

I turned around to look at him and winced as the pain of my ribs caught up with me.

"And you need to take it easy." He said going into his Doctor mode.

I nodded my head and turned back around slowly to face the front keeping my eyes trained straight ahead. The rest of the car ride was silent and I hated it. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. It wasn't an awkward silence or anything, but I was used to all of us chattering with one another and joking and laughing around. This silence that came from them was unnerving.

After about twenty minutes Jasper pulled up to a little house on a quiet street. It was a red brick house with a neatly trimmed yard with a beautiful garden that lined the perimeter.

As soon as the car was parked in the drive way Peter came over and opened my door before scooping me up gently into his arms. He did the same thing Jasper did as I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing a light kiss to my forehead.

As we stepped into the entry way Peter brought us straight through until we were in the living room. There was a flat screen TV on the wall and recliner chairs in front of it with a couch off to the side. It definitely looked like a bachelor pad at first glance.

Peter went directly over to the couch and laid me down onto the cushions lightly. I looked up and saw that both he and Jasper were standing above me and looking intently at me and I had never felt more exposed to them then I did now.

"Bella, what did your roommate mean by you not eating? You do look like you lost some weight." Jasper asked as he sat down on the floor in front of the couch taking one of my hands in his, weaving our fingers together.

"I guess I've been sort of neglecting some things lately." I said looking down.

"I don't understand," He said angrily, "What did she mean? You were the one who never called us." He fumed.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked, "Like I told your brother here, the phone works both ways. You two never called me either."

"Jasper," Peter said putting his hand on his shoulder and squatting down next to him, "She's right. We've all been pretty stupid."

"Bella, talk to us," He begged taking my other hand in his, "I don't know what was said but my brother is right, you have lost a good amount of weight and no offense baby girl but you look like you haven't slept in weeks." He chuckled sadly.

"I haven't." I whispered.

"Well we need to understand what's going on before we can go any further." Peter prodded, "What's happened to you?"

I looked down at my stomach and realized that there was no way I was having this conversation lying down. It didn't feel like we were on even footing here and I needed us to be in case something was said to where I needed to leave as soon as possible. I wasn't going to force my presence on them but a part of me held out hope that maybe they felt the same for me as I did for them. Peter calling me his little nickname filled my stomach with butterflies and my heart with joy.

I grasped onto their hands tighter and slowly began to pull myself up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jasper asked alarmed.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" I huffed, trying not to show just how much this was hurting me physically.

"Bella-" Peter began sternly.

"No." I said sharply cutting him off, "If we're going to talk about this and get everything out in the open then I need to feel like an equal and not an invalid," I said, "Can you just humor me? Please?"

Peter sighed rather dramatically but nodded his head, "Fine."

Him and Jasper both helped me up so that I was sitting in the middle of the couch and they took the seats beside me never letting go of my hands.

"Where do you want me to start?"

**~~~~~...~~~~~**

**A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews and Alerts! :) Special thanks to Karebear for editing for me and giving me motivation through my blocks. I don't know what I would do without her! :) **

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

***See you next Saturday***


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

The word stupid seemed to be a reoccurring word spoken throughout our talk. Whether it was muttered or hissed or even spoken out loud.

"_We're done being stupid, Bella. You're here now and we're not letting you go. Not until you tell us to." Peter said scooping me up and placing me on his lap._

"_He's right," Jasper said scooting over so that he was sitting closer to us, grabbing my hand in his, "You are stuck with us now."_

Stuck. What a funny word. I didn't consider myself stuck at all. I considered myself to be the luckiest girl in the world right now.

"Bella! Get up!" Alice called from the doorway, "I still have to help you shower and get myself ready to get to school on time!"

I smiled as I heard her frantic voice calling from outside my bedroom door. She hadn't quite gotten over her anger yet from yesterday and when I showed up on the porch looking like a war victim she freaked out even more. It took a lot of explaining from Peter and Jasper with little input from me until she finally backed off a little bit.

I managed to sit up slowly with minimal pain but by the time I was fully out of bed and to the door I was exhausted. It took so much effort to even do that, how was I supposed to make it a full day at school?

"Bella, you don't have to go in today you know," Alice said over her coffee mug, "I'm sure we can get you a Doctor's note excusing you until you're more healed."

"No," I grunted picking up my bag, "I do have to go today. I want to go today."

"Uh huh," She smirked getting her keys, "And does a certain Professor have anything to do with your new found determination to go in today?"

I blushed but said nothing more. It was true.

"_We know that you just turned eighteen and Baby girl we don't care," Peter said smoothing my hair, "But we need to know if age is going to matter to you. Jasper and I aren't exactly eighteen any longer."_

"_Age is just a number," I said into Peter's neck while Jasper rubbed my back soothingly, "I don't care how old you are."_

"_But, how old are you two anyways?" I asked curiously._

"_Well," Jasper said clearing his throat, "I'm twenty-nine and Peter here is the old fart at thirty." He chuckled._

_I laughed at Peter's face when Jasper called him an old fart and gripped his shirt tighter in my fists. Twenty-nine and thirty wasn't so bad. I didn't think my dad would approve but I had time to work that out. I wasn't going to be introducing them to my father anytime soon that was for sure._

"_Well you know I'm in school still and Peter's obviously a Doctor," I said turning so that I could see both of them, "What do you do Jasper?"_

_Jasper laughed and ran his hand through his hair, his eyes sparkling. I could honestly say that I had never seen him look so happy before. Was it because of me? Did I make him that happy? I wondered to myself._

"_I'm a Professor at the College here." He said shyly._

_It took a second for his words to compute inside my brain but when they did I gave him a shit eating grin._

"_Does this mean that you're going to be my Instructor?" I asked him._

"So what time does your class with Professor Whitlock start?" Alice asked me laughing as we made our way into the dining hall at the College.

I reached back into my bag and pulled out my class schedule, "Not til this afternoon." I grumbled.

How I had missed that Jasper was my teacher I had no idea. When I got the schedule a week ago I didn't look at the teachers names, which I was kicking myself for now, because there by my Civil War class was: Professor J. Whitlock.

My morning passed by pretty quickly and it would have been better if I didn't get so many weird looks. But I guess when you looked as banged up as I did, stares were pretty much guaranteed. Luckily my classes so far were in close proximity to each other so I wasn't hobbling all over campus. When Dr. Sanchez dismissed us from our last class, butterflies immediately filled my stomach at the thought of seeing Jasper again.

I just had to play it cool and not blow our cover. We talked about this last night and all three of us came to a decision. But now I was wondering if I would be able to hold up my end of the deal.

"_We're going to have to act like we're not together." Jasper warned me looking apologetic._

"_We're together?" I asked a little hesitantly._

"_You are ours now Isabella," Peter said roughly, "So yes, we are all together."_

"_How does that even work?" I asked, "Polygamy is not exactly a practiced religion or something. It's not normal."_

"_Do you want me?" Peter asked holding my hand and looking into my eyes._

"_More than anything." I replied without hesitation._

"_Do you want Jasper?" He asked._

"_Just as much as I want you." I replied._

"_Then forget about what people are going to think. Forget about your doubts and your fears. We're not looking to be a fling of yours Bella. We want you. All of you."_

_I flinched when he mentioned a fling because that's exactly what they were supposed to be._

"_Hey," Jasper said gently taking my face in his hands, "We know that that's all we were to you over the summer. But we could also see that maybe you wanted us more than what you were letting on. That's why we waited for you to make the next move, when we should have just taken matters into our own hands. You are far too stubborn for your own good." He joked, kissing the tip of my nose._

_I looked between Peter and Jasper and knew that there was no way I could live without them again. Not without going insane._

"_All of us? Together?" I confirmed._

"_Together." Peter agreed._

In the end we agreed that in order not to draw too much attention to Jasper and I we weren't going to act like we were in a relationship. Not until I graduated at least or until Jasper transferred to the local community college. And walking into my last class of the day I knew that there was no way in hell this was going to work. Because there standing in all his glory was Jasper himself, in a pair of tight blue jeans and a white, buttoned down collared shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows.

Fuck. This.

I was really hoping that Jasper would be willing to give me cliff notes on what he discussed in class because I didn't pay a lick of attention, through no fault of my own of course. Watching Jasper write on the chalkboard just reminded me of what his fingers and hands could do to me. Watching him walk back and forth in front of the classroom just threw me back into a memory of him stalking me onto the bed until I gave in and let him have his wicked way with me.

It might have been a few weeks since I've seen them last or had them touch me, but my memories of them never faded. If anything my memories were even more vivid, it was like my subconscious did not want me to forget them. Ever.

"That's all for today class, please remember your Essay is due by Friday." Jasper said, walking back to his podium.

Shit. What essay?

I gathered my books slowly hoping to get a free moment with him if at all possible. His class was my last class of the day, but I wasn't sure of his schedule yet.

"Is there a problem Miss Swan?" He asked, his shadow looming over me.

I jumped in my seat not realizing that I had been dawdling for so long. I quickly took a look around and saw, luckily, that we were alone.

"No problem." I replied, biting my lower lip.

How hot would it be for him to take me up against my desk? Or even better, bending me over his desk or podium? Just thinking about that made my panties moist and I stood up so that I wasn't feeling my arousal as much. We would never be able to do that. Knowing my luck we would get caught and that would end his teaching career.

"Christ, you have no idea how deadly you are do you?" He whispered, his eyes darkening.

"No," I whispered, mesmerized by the intensity of his stare, "Why don't you show me?"

"When's your last class?" He asked seductively, his voice husky.

"This was my last class for the day." I said.

By now we were mere inches from one another. I could feel the heat from his body as I'm sure he could feel mine. It felt like I was on fire, burning from the inside out. I could practically taste his breath that was fanning over my face as he talked to me.

"Would you like to go home with me?" He asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" I asked him, leaning into him even closer so that my chest was just barely grazing against his. My nipples pebbled immediately at the small amount of friction and I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer here. We needed to leave. Now.

I grabbed my bag and followed Jasper out of the classroom. I saw him try to reach for my bag before pulling away slowly. It would look suspicious if he carried it for me and we knew that.

I pulled my phone out of my bag and sent a quick text to Alice.

"Jasper?" I asked, looking at him to the side.

"Yes?"

"Alice and I rode together," I said, looking back ahead, "Her last class won't end for another hour."

I chanced a glance at him again and saw that he looked thoughtful. He looked around quickly and then with a wicked grin he grabbed my hand gently and led us over to his car that was parked at the front of the parking lot.

"Jasper!" I hissed trying to take my hand from his. What the hell was he playing at?

"You're coming home with me." He said quickly and still grinning like an idiot.

We came up to his car and he opened the passenger side door for me, taking my bag now.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked looking around like he did earlier.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life." He muttered before grinning at me again.

I quickly got into the car and smiled at how happy Jasper looked through the window. His eyes returned to the light blue that I had seen over the summer and his face looked worry free. He looked just like the man I left all those weeks ago. This was the man I missed.

The car ride back to his place was quiet except for the soft music that played in the background. I reached over and grabbed Jasper's hand in mine and reveled in the feeling at being connected with him, even if it was in such a simple gesture. I smiled at Jasper as he smiled back at me, neither of us needing to say a word.

By the time we pulled up to the house I was more than ready to get him alone. Watching him in class today was like nothing I had ever seen from him before. It was almost like he was a completely different person when he was in his "Professor" mode, versus the sweet and gentle man he was when we were alone. It was like I got to see a side of him that no one else besides Peter would ever see. It made me feel special.

I left my bag in the car and giggled lightly as Jasper picked me up in his arms and carried me into the house. I noticed the silence immediately and looked around.

"Peter's at work." Jasper said, knowing what I was thinking.

"Okay," I said a bit disappointed, "What time does he get off?"

"Seven."

I looked at my watch and saw that it was just going on four now.

"We've got some time..." I said trailing off and biting my lip again.

Jasper still hadn't let go of me and I felt his arms tense around me.

"Dangerous vixen." He muttered before carrying me down the hall and into a bedroom that was occupying the first floor.

Jasper laid me down lightly on the big King Sized bed that was sitting in the middle of the room before coming over and lying down next to me. I tried to roll over onto my side to face him when I stopped suddenly hissing in pain as my ribs protested that movement.

"And this is why we can't do anything." Jasper hissed, moving to my side quickly and assessing the damage.

"Why did you bring me here if we can't do anything?" I asked him confused.

"Bella, were you listening to a thing Peter and I said to you yesterday?" He asked.

"Of course I listened," I snapped back, offended that he would think that I didn't, "We agreed to be in a three way relationship." I pointed out.

"We did," He agreed, "But that doesn't mean it's just sex for either of us. We want to see where this could go. And I'm sorry if that scares you but that's the truth. If you aren't looking for something serious, then you need to back out now," He said again, "Just like we told you last night."

"And just like I told the two of you last night, I want this. I want to try," I said looking down at my hands, "But you have to understand, I've never had a real relationship before. Especially not with two men. Everything I know has always been about sex. Not feelings." I said willing myself not to cry. Damn woman hormones.

"Bella," Jasper whispered leaning on his side and wiping away an escaped tear, "I want you so much, you have no idea. I've had a bad case of blue balls since you left Florida. But I want you completely. I don't just want your body and neither does Peter. We want all of you."

"I want all of you too." I whispered back, my stomach filled with butterflies at what he was admitting.

"You have us," He said kissing my cheek where it wasn't bruised, "You always will. So remember that while the sex is great, and you can bet your ass off that when you are healed enough there will be lots of it, which is not all we want from you. Okay?" He asked placing kisses down my jaw line and onto my neck.

"Alright," I relented, loving the feel of his lips on my overheated skin, "I'm sorry I insinuated otherwise."

"It's okay." He chuckled.

I opened my eyes as he pulled away, smiling down on me like I was a treasured gift he couldn't take his eyes off of. I don't know what my eyes were showing him, or what he saw in them, but next thing I knew he was kissing me with such a passion that I felt fireworks explode throughout my body. Mostly in my lower region.

As our kiss intensified I could feel Jasper's erection pushing into my leg. I broke away from our kiss but continued to trail kisses on his face and neck and wherever else I could reach.

"Jasper, I can help you." I whispered into his ear, biting the bottom of it.

"Help me with what?" He moaned, with his eyes shut tight.

I reached down and pushed his pants down, freeing his erection before grabbing his cock gently in my hand, stroking him up and down slowly, enticing the most lustful moans from him.

"Bella no," He said, but made no move to stop me, "You're injured."

"Does my hand feel injured to you?" I asked him, stroking him faster.

"Uhhhh," He groaned, throwing his head back, "N-No it doesn't." He agreed.

"So shut up." I replied with a smile.

I knew I won this round. I continued my deep strokes on his shaft, bringing my hand up all the way to the swelling of the head of his penis before bringing it back down to the base. Doing that a couple more times I used my thumb and wiped at the pre cum that had gathered on his head, spreading it around, making his penis slick with his cum.

"Shit baby," He hissed, "I'm not going to last long."

Hearing him talk like that made my arousal even worse and I knew I was going to need a change of underwear. I could feel my pussy weep, wanting something in return but I pushed those thoughts away. Tonight was about Jasper. Not me.

"Fuck Bella!" He groaned, his cock twitching in my hand.

"You like that Jasper?" I purred, stroking him even faster.

"Fuck. Y-yes." He stuttered.

"Just wait until I get you in my mouth," I whispered into his ear, "I can't wait to taste you, to lick your cock and swirl my tongue over the head of your enormous cock, tasting your cum." I said knowing that he wasn't going to be able to resist that.

Sure enough: "Oh God dammit!" He groaned shooting his cum out all over the two of us a second later.

I pumped him a few more times, making sure that he gave me everything before letting him go. I brought my hand up to my mouth and licked up the traces of cum that had spilled out onto my fingers, watching as Jasper's eyes darkened once again as he watched me.

When I released my finger he crashed his lips to mine again, kissing me hungrily.

"Will you take a shower with me?" He asked breaking away and breathing hard.

"Of course," I whispered holding onto his neck, "But you'll have to help me with this thing." I said pointing to my boot.

We lie in bed for a few more minutes when I suddenly remembered something.

"Jasper?" I asked, "What was the assignment you assigned us today again?"

**~~~~~...~~~~~**

**A/N: Thank you for all your Reviews and Alerts! :) And thanks to my Beta and one of my most fuckawesomest friends, Karebear, for motivating the shit out of me today to get this done. Love you girl!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**See y'all next Saturday! **


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

"What are you working on baby girl?" Peter asked sitting down at the kitchen table in front of me.

It was late Thursday night and I was staying at my guys' house tonight, but unfortunately with everything going on over the week I forgot about some homework for school, including Jasper's essay.

"Homework." I grunted, not looking up. It was already after ten and I had an early class in the morning. I had to get this done. Plus I was hoping to have a little fun with the boys tonight before bed, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

Peter just chuckled and got up, giving me a light kiss to the top of my head.

"Been there done that," He muttered, "And I don't miss it."

"Thanks!" I called after him.

I don't know how long I spent at the kitchen table trying to finish up the rest of the homework but once in awhile Jasper and Peter would come in and look over my shoulder for a few minutes before leaving again or would sit down and work on something else with me. They even brought me some cut up fruit and juice while I was working, which I really appreciated.

"Reminds you of the good old days doesn't it?"

"Nope."

"Think we should wake her up or just carry her to the bedroom?"

"You go ahead and carry her on up; I'll tidy up her things and meet you up there."

"Did she finish?"

"Looks like it."

"Okay, we'll meet you up there."

I could hear them talking but it was like I was having an out of body experience. I couldn't get myself to wake up enough to tell them that I could walk or even not to move me. Instead I felt strong arms pick me up and begin walking with me bridal style in their arms. I pushed my face into the chest and just from the scent alone I knew that it was Peter holding me.

"You're going to break your back." I mumbled into his shirt, finally starting to come around a bit.

"You're not even heavy. So shut up and let me hold you." He said playfully.

I giggled softly and snuggled in closer to his chest as he carried me to the Master bedroom. This was the first night that I was going to be spending the night with them and I was hoping for it to be more...romantic I guess, but I knew I had homework so I knew that this was also a possibility.

"Can I pick you up after school today?" Peter asked laying me down on the bed gently.

"Today?" I asked him confused.

"Yes, today," He chuckled, "It's after two in the morning."

"Ugh," I moaned flopping down onto the bed, "I'm never going to want to get up in a few hours."

Peter just chuckled and removed my shoes dropping them to the floor.

"I brought my things," I said sitting up still tired as hell, "I'll go get my bag."

"I've got it right here." Jasper said from the doorway, causing me to snap my neck in his direction.

I watched as Jasper approached the bed with said bag in hand as he handed it off to Peter. Slowly Jasper approached me and knelt down next to me on the bed smiling softly. No words were spoken and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I felt the bed dip on the other side of me and knew that Peter had joined us. My heart rate spiked and my palms immediately began to sweat in anticipation.

"Easy there, Darlin'," Jasper drawled, "We just want to get you more comfortable."

And with that said he raised my arms so that they were above my head before trailing his fingers down my sides until he reached the hem of my shirt, taking it within his fingers. As he pulled my shirt over my head I could feel Peter's fingertips following his movements leaving trails of fire in their wake. My body instantly reacted to them and goosebumps broke out over my skin. Physical proof of the hold that they had over me.

When my shirt was on the floor Peter pushed me back gently so that I was lying on the bed. As Jasper unbuttoned my pants Peter climbed onto the side of me pressing his lips to mine gently and chastely. I moaned when he pulled away and didn't even realize that Jasper had gotten my pants the rest of the way off. I looked to my left and saw that Jasper was staring at my body with a hungry look in his eye. A look that I had come to know very well.

I arched my back up so that my breasts were pushed out more and saw him lick his lips slowly. Oh the things that tongue could do, I thought to myself. As our eyes connected Jasper then leaned over and took my bottom lip in his mouth, nibbling on it seductively. I jumped slightly when I felt another set of hands removing my underwear but settled down as Peter caressed the inside of my thighs.

"You two are still dressed." I breathed when Jasper pulled back.

Instead of answering Jasper pulled me up so that I was sitting beside him, then he reached behind me and unclasped my bra, letting the straps fall off my shoulders. He tenderly kissed my shoulders while pulling it the rest of the way, leaving my breasts exposed to the two of them. My nipples instantly pebbled against the cold air and I vaguely heard Peter's sharp intake of breath right before Jasper took one of my rosy buds into his hot mouth.

I moaned and threw my back in ecstasy as hit tongue worked wonders on my sensitive area.

"Fuck you are so hot baby girl." Peter whispered into my ear right before he took my other nipple into his mouth. While Jasper nipped and nibbled and bit playfully on one, Peter did the exact opposite as he licked and tugged and blew hot air across the other. It was pain and pleasure mixed together and I had never felt something like this before in my life. As if there were a direct link from my nipples to my clit I could feel my pussy lips squeeze together in want and need.

"Please." I moaned loudly as they continued their ministrations.

As if answering to my pleas Jasper gave one more tiny tug while Peter gave one last lick before they both sat up straight and looked at me with lust filled eyes. I momentarily lost my breath at the sheer beauty of the two men before me. Their noticeable differences were what I loved most about them. The blue eyes versus the green. The dimple versus the freckle. They were both beautiful, but in their own way, and I felt plain and boring compared to them. I blushed when I looked into their eyes and saw nothing but devotion from the both of them. How they could want plain, boring me I would never know. But I wasn't stupid enough to question it. I would take what I could get as I could get it. If they wanted me right now, then they could have whatever they wanted. I would give them anything.

As if hearing my inner monologue they gave a brief glance to one another before slowly stripping out of their clothes, leaving them to pile on the floor next to mine. Their long beautiful cocks stood straight up their stomach and I could already see the pre come glistening off the tips. I subconsciously licked my lips practically begging them with my eyes to let me taste them.

To my surprise though as Peter slid into bed with me Jasper went and turned off the light, double checking his alarm before climbing into bed on the other side of me. I must have looked as confused as I felt because I heard Peter chuckle as he wrapped his arms around my waist, his fingers lightly grazing over my hips.

"Baby girl, it's late," He whispered as Jasper hitched my leg so that it was over his thigh, "And you and my brother have to be up early. Get some sleep." He demanded lightly.

It was then that I realized that they didn't plan on having sex with me. But if they didn't plan on us doing anything why did they invite me to stay the night with them when they knew I would be busy with homework? Did they just want me here with them as much as I wanted to be here?

"Sleep Bella." Jasper said quietly.

I looked up and saw that he was smiling softly at me. I could see his eyes drooping and I knew that he had to be just as tired as I was. I nodded slightly and ran my fingers through his hair hoping to push him over the edge and into the darkness of sleep. As my fingers ran through Jasper's hair, Peter continued to graze my hip, sending shivers up and down my spine. I don't know when I fell asleep but it seemed like five minutes later when Jasper's alarm was going off.

I groaned and turned over burying my head into a warm chest. Who's chest, I had no idea.

"Turn it off." I said into the chest, only to feel it rumbling in reply.

A few short seconds later the annoying screeching of the alarm went off and the room fell silent. Without moving my head or even opening my eyes I snuggled in closer to the warm body beside me intent on getting a few more hours of sleep.

"Oh no you don't." A voice chuckled in my ear, "You need to get up."

I groaned and pushed my head further into the chest. Taking a deep breath in I realized it was Peter. What I didn't understand though was why he was trying to push me out of the bed.

"I'll go make us all some breakfast baby girl," He said kissing the top of my head, "Why don't you go grab a quick shower before school?"

I nodded my head and stumbled my way out of the King sized bed, dragging my feet to the bathroom. Stepping inside I saw that there was just a small light on so the bathroom was still mostly dark but what surprised me was that the shower was already on and there was steam fogging up the mirrors. So that meant one of two things. Either one of my boys started the shower for me and left or Jasper beat me to it. Personally, I was hoping it was the latter.

I pulled the curtain back quietly and sure enough, there in front of me was Jasper with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Get in here." He demanded lightly, pulling me in without giving me a chance to reply.

"I could have just used another shower." I teased, instantly wide awake at the site of Jasper naked.

"Nah, we need to conserve water and all." He joked turning me around so that I was facing the wall.

The rest of the shower was filled with my moans as Jasper massaged my shoulders and my back, really rubbing in the shower gel. Since they were two guys and not women all they had was this Axe shower gel that smelled very manly. When we were both finished and stepped out of the shower I smelled just like them and I loved it.

"It's like bathing you in our scent." Jasper said huskily coming up and wrapping his arms around my waist as we were getting dressed.

"I think I prefer it this way rather than the two of you peeing on me." I joked back.

Jasper just laughed and grabbed my hand leading us to the kitchen where the smell of waffles and sausage was drafting through the house.

Peter had the next four days off so after a kiss goodbye to me and a manly hug to Jasper he was back off to bed. And I was jealous as hell. Jasper of course opened the passenger side door for me before climbing in himself and starting the car. I was a little worried with us riding into school together but he said he wasn't worried about it anymore.

"No one can prove that we're together, Bella." He said trying to calm my nerves, "Just don't jump me in public okay?"

"I can't promise anything." I muttered under my breath.

As we pulled into the parking lot of the school I was getting ready to get out when Jasper stopped me with his hand on my arm.

"Bella, do you need an extension on the Essay I assigned?" He asked in what I was assuming was his calm and nice voice.

"Extension?" I asked, not understanding what he was saying.

"More time? I saw how hard you were working last night and I just thought I would help you out any way I could." He said.

"You're giving the class an extension because of me?" I asked, still not understanding what he was trying to say.

"No. I'm giving you an extension." He corrected.

It took a few seconds for his words to compute in my head when it finally hit me just what he was trying to do.

"Jasper! That's freaking favoritism!" I exclaimed furiously, "You can't do that just because we're dating! And for your information I finished the Essay last night and I worked my ass off on it. I don't want your pity and I certainly don't want your fucking favoritism. I don't need your help in order to pass your class." I fumed, "I can do that all on my own."

I was just grabbing my bag and ready to storm out of the car when he stopped me again.

"Bella, that's not what I'm trying to do!" He defended himself, "I just thought you might need a little bit of extra help and I want to help you."

"Help?" I screeched, "That's not helping me Jasper! How am I supposed to survive in the college world if I have you there beside me holding my hand the entire time?"

I looked at him and I could see that my words were finally hitting home for him. Then I got another thought, "And don't you dare give me A's if I don't deserve them!" I added on as an afterthought, "I want to earn every single one of my grades and if I deserve an F then you sure as hell better give it to me! You got that?" I asked trying to control my voice from shaking.

"I got it." He said looking out his side window.

With that said I stormed out of his car and into the student building to wait for my first class to begin. This was freaking ridiculous. And if he offered an Extension today on the Essay during class I was going to switch out of his class. I loved seeing him like that during the day but I couldn't continue to be in his class if he tried to help me along or give me grades I didn't deserve. I didn't want his help. I didn't need his help. I could pass his class all on my own and I would prove that to him!

The rest of the day I fumed in silence, my fight with Jasper still at the front of my mind. By the time his class rolled around though I had begun to calm down somewhat. He was just trying to help; he was just going about it the wrong way. I also didn't need to blow up at him the way I did, I was just...offended. And rightly so. I was out here to prove a point. I wanted my independence without having to depend on my dad for anything. I paid for my college and I was going to graduate because I made it on my own. Not because I was sleeping with the Professor. No matter how hot he was.

Walking into the classroom I saw that I was one of the last ones to arrive. I quickly took my usual seat up front and began getting the things that I would need out of my bag, silently praying to God that he wasn't going to offer the Extension. I really didn't want to fight with him again today and I knew that that would just push me over the edge.

Thankfully he didn't and I managed not to make eye contact with him once. I was still upset and I knew that if I looked at him I would break down and it would take everything in me not to run up to him and throw myself in his arms. I hated fighting with him and this was technically our first fight and as quickly as it started I was more than ready for it to be over.

As soon as class let out I stayed behind, not sure where Jasper and I were standing with one another. I waited as he walked behind the last student, closing the door behind them before coming and standing before me.

We both opened our mouths to talk first, before chuckling lightly.

"Go ahead." He said softly, gesturing for me to talk.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, wanting to get it out there before I lost my nerve, "I shouldn't have lost my temper with you like that."

"No, Bella" He said crossing the last few steps to me and grabbing my body in a hug, "You had every right to get mad at me. I never meant to make you feel inadequate as my student. I have every faith in you that you will do just fine in the 'college world' as you put it."

"No more special treatment, Jasper," I whispered into his neck holding on to him for all I was worth, "Let me make my own mistakes and let me figure this college thing out on my own. Okay?"

"Okay." He acquiesced.

"I will come to you if I need help," I promised still gripping on to his shirt, "And I know that you will be more than happy to help me."

"More than happy to." He agreed, leaving feather light kisses along my neck.

"We survived our first fight." I said grinning up at him and taking a step back from him before I jumped him here in the classroom.

"We did," He agreed, "And now I'm thinking it's time I made up to you appropriately."

I shook my head and took another step back, "Peter said he was going to pick me up today." I told him a little disappointed.

As much as I missed Peter and wanted to see him, I felt like Jasper and I needed this time together to sort out what happened between us earlier.

"I've already called him and he knows I'm bringing you home." He said roughly, his eyes dark.

And with that he dragged me out of the classroom and to his car where I had no doubt that he would be making this up to me. I just hoped we could make it home before any of the "making up" took place.

**~~~~~...~~~~~~**

**A/N: Thank you for all the Reviews and Alerts! Special thanks to Lady Blue Knight for being my pre reader and to Karebear for motivating me and for correcting all my mistakes :) **

**See you all next Saturday! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Graphic Lemon ahead, if you don't like that then...why are you reading something rated 'M'? Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Obviously. **

**BPOV**

The next couple of weeks I fell into a pretty simple routine. Go to school, go back home, do homework and hang out with my boys when I could. Peter's schedule was so jacked up that when I was able to get over there he was either asleep or gone. The only time we were able to be together fully, were on his days off.

Jasper's schedule was a little bit easier to adjust to seeing as how it was practically the same as mine. On days where his class was my last class I would go home with him and spend the night with the guys, but sometimes they were more of a distraction then a help and I had to put my foot down on more than one occasion where I just had to go home instead so that I could concentrate on my homework. They understood but I knew that they were disappointed on those days. I know I was.

The last few days I had been doing something that I knew my father and especially Peter and Jasper were not going to approve of. And I needed to keep it a secret for as long as possible. I had been filling out job applications. Charlie, my dad, didn't exactly have a lot of extra money and I knew that if I asked he would send me every little bit he had, and I didn't want that. Between my class schedule and my guys I was strapped for time but I was sure that I could work something out so that I would still get time with everyone.

I was just getting ready to head to the guys house for the weekend when my phone rang, interrupting my packing.

Sighing to myself I grabbed the phone without checking the screen to see who it was. To my surprise it was one of the restaurants that I had applied for yesterday offering me a job and they wanted me in right away to get all the paperwork sorted before I started my first shift. I could barely contain my squeal of excitement when the call ended. The pay was only three dollars an hour but I got to keep the tips and they weren't taxed so technically on a good night I would be walking out with a lot more money.

Dropping my duffel bag back down onto my bed I raced out of the room banging on Alice and Edward's door.

"Open, open, open!" I exclaimed still using my fist to bang loudly on the door.

I was vaguely able to hear the springs of their mattress before the sound of feet running to the door. Maybe I shouldn't have acted like the house was burning down, or something I thought to myself as Edward swung open the door, eyes wide with worry and only in his boxers.

"What?" He asked looking around, "What the hell is it? What happened?"

By now I was just trying really hard not to laugh as Alice came out of the room behind him with her hair sticking up everywhere and her tank top on inside out. Oh damn.

"Was I interrupting something?" I asked teasingly.

"Damn it, Bella!" Edward hissed not looking very happy, "What the hell happened? What's going on?"

"Um, I was wondering if I could borrow your car Alice?" I asked sheepishly.

In all my excitement I forgot that it was barely eight in the morning. Plus how was I supposed to know they might have been getting their freak on? It was eight in the morning!

"I thought Peter was picking you up this morning," She said cocking her eyebrow up in my direction.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed racing back to my bedroom to grab my phone.

I had already started to dial his number when Alice followed me into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"_Hey baby girl._" He said picking up after the first ring, "_Are you ready for me already_?"

"Um actually, I had something come up this morning," I told him hesitantly, I was never good at this lying crap, "But it shouldn't take more than an hour or so, do you think I can call you when I'm ready?"

He was silent for a moment and I took that opportunity to sit next to Alice on my bed reaching over and trying to get her hair to lay flat on top of her head.

"_Is everything alright_?" He asked.

"Everything's great," I promised, "I'll call you in a couple of hours."

"_Okay_."

I hung up the phone hating myself for keeping this from him but at the same time I planned on telling the boys together tonight while I cooked them dinner. So they would find out...just not right now.

"Care you explain why you interrupted my morning romp?" Alice asked pushing my hand away.

"I got a job!" I squealed jumping up from the bed.

"A job?" She asked in doubt.

"Yes a job," I said rolling my eyes, "And I have to get over there and fill out some more paperwork before I can start. Can I borrow your car?" I asked giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"What do you need a job for?" She asked, "Everything's paid for."

"I know, but I just want some extra money...you know for myself." I said looking down at my shoe.

"Ugh," she moaned, "Let me get dressed and you finish packing and I'll drive you myself. Then I'll drop you off at your guys' house afterward."

"Thank you!" I said excitedly giving her a hug and then practically pushed her out of my room so she could go get ready.

I threw my clothes in my duffel bag and grabbed my back pack just in case I had some free time to work on some extra homework, though I highly doubted I would. I also grabbed the box of condoms I bought the other day knowing that we were almost out at their house. It wasn't fair for them to keep buying them when we all used them so I decided this box was on me.

By the time I made it to the kitchen Edward had already made coffee and was on his second cup.

"Good morning," I sang cheerfully helping myself to a cup.

Instead of answering in words I heard a grunt so I knew he was still sore about earlier.

"Your girl is taking me out real quick," I told him still smiling, "So that should give you enough time to get over your emotional constipation."

"Bitch," He muttered glaring at me over the top of his cup.

I just smiled widely and bounced over and gave him a hug and a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Love you," I said as Alice walked into the room.

I left the kitchen to let them say their goodbyes and made my way outside to the car to wait for her. Everything was going great in my life. I had two guys that wanted me. I was about to have a job and I was passing all of my classes. It felt like nothing could bring me down right now though I knew better than to jinx myself.

Thirty minutes later I was done with the paperwork and I was set to start Monday after school. I was only going to be working part time from seven to eleven three days during the week and during the weekend. It was definitely going to be cutting into my time with everyone but it was only for four hours. Alice and I talked the whole way to Peter and Jasper's place and all she had to say was that she was sorry she would be missing out on seeing their reaction tonight. To be honest I was dreading it too, but it had to be done. I wanted some spending money and I wasn't about to borrow any from Alice and Edward. This was the only option I had at my disposal.

As soon as we were on our way I sent a quick text to Jasper to let them know. I was really looking forward to seeing them this weekend and getting some time together with all three of us. This weekend just happened to be the two days Peter had off work too so it worked out perfectly.

"See you Monday." Alice said with a laugh.

Bitch, she knew the guys would be upset, but really I don't think that they were going to take it as bad as she thought.

She had barely driven off when the door was opened and I was wrapped up into a pair of arms, my bag ripped from my shoulder.

"Hey baby girl," Peter whispered into my ear pressing his lips to mine, "We missed you."

I laughed and hugged him back, nibbling on his bottom lip, "I missed you two too."

Once I said hello to Jasper they both put their arms around my waist and led me inside, not letting go. And as soon as the door was closed behind me I was forced against the wood roughly with hands fumbling to rid me of my clothes. All thought was immediately stricken from my mind and the only thing I could concentrate on was getting my guys out of their clothes. I didn't know whose hands were whose and whose legs were forcing mine a part. The only thing that mattered was what those hands were doing to my body.

My nipples pebbled against the material of my bra and I rubbed my chest against Peter's just begging for more friction and trying to get closer to him.

"You're like a kitten rubbing yourself all over me," Peter breathed against my neck causing goose bumps to break out all over my skin.

Nimble fingers stripped me of my shirt that I was more than willing to lose. I used this time to unbutton Peter's pants, pushing them down to his knees, freeing his erection. Not bothering to try and tug them down further I reached out and grabbed his massive penis in my hand and began to stroke him slowly, teasing him the way he teased me.

I felt Peter shift to the left while groaning as Jasper came to the right and attacked my neck with his lips. Fingers pulled my bra down so that my breasts were exposed yet leaving it so that it was still secure around my middle underneath. Using one hand to continue stroking Peter I used my other hand to bring Jasper's face to mine so that our lips were meshed together. Instead of letting him take charge like I normally did I thrust my tongue into his mouth catching him off guard. As he gasped in surprise I used that moment to my advantage and explored his hot mouth. I trailed my tongue across his and up to his teeth feeling his canines.

At that moment my pants were pulled down to my knees much like Peter's were and Jasper grabbed a handful of my hair in his hand and roughly shoved me harder against the door. Had my mind been fully concentrating on what Jasper was doing to me it might have hurt, but at that moment Peter was also pinching and rubbing his palm over my wet center flicking my clit through my panties, sending shocks up my spine.

As Jasper pushed his body firmly into mine I could feel the skin on my back rub roughly against the wood and I knew I would have bruises tomorrow. Oddly enough that thought made my pussy weep in more need for my men as I dug my hips into Peter's hand desperate for the release that I knew only he and Jasper could give me. The thought of me having marks from our love sessions almost made me come then and there.

"What do you want?" Jasper hissed right before he devoured my mouth with his.

"Both of you," I panted, "In me. Now."

"That's not good enough," Jasper growled as Peter moved my panties to the side and shoved one of his digits inside my wetness.

"Mmmm," I groaned loudly instead of answering him. His words were barely making sense in my lust filled mind and what did manage to compute didn't make any damn sense. How much clearer could I have been?

Suddenly Peter swiftly removed his finger and stepped back so that I lost grip on his cock while Jasper pulled back slightly, no longer touching me.

"What the fuck?" I asked looking at my men.

Their eyes were dark with lust and they were both breathing heavily. I could tell that they wanted me just as much as I wanted them, so why were they pulling away? What did I do wrong?

"What. Do. You. Want." Jasper repeated himself again, slower.

"I just told you," I moaned throwing my head back against the door in frustration.

Rising up once again I grabbed Peter's shirt in my fists and pulled him back to me forcefully. Catching him off guard his body crashed into mine, just adding to the pile of bruises that I was collecting on my back. I pressed his lips to mine not taking 'no' for an answer if he tried to pull away.

"Be specific Bella," Jasper growled coming back to me and biting my neck hard, "How do you want us?"

"I want you in my ass and Peter in my pussy!" I yelled as he bit a really tender spot on my neck just as Peter thrust two fingers deep inside me.

"You sure you can handle us baby girl?" Peter asked playfully avoiding my hand when I reached out to grab his cock.

"Fuck me damn it!" I yelled right as Peter pushed me over the edge.

My walls clenched on to his fingers like a life line and it was like fireworks exploded behind my eye lids. How these two had such control over my body I had no idea, I just knew that I wouldn't have it any other way.

Peter continued pumping his fingers in and out of me milking my orgasm for all it was worth until I was just a quivering mess in his arms. As soon as my shaking stopped he lifted me in his arms, kicked off his jeans the rest of the way and carried me up to the bedroom. Jasper went first and opened the door for him while I sucked on Peter's neck marking him in the only way that I knew how. It seemed only fair. After all I was sporting their marks on my back now.

Peter laid me gently on their bed, all thoughts of being rough forgotten. I looked into Peter's eyes and saw nothing but tenderness and care in their green depths. It made me want to cry because I knew that as each day passed I was just falling more and more in love with them. Yes me, Bella Swan, in love with not just one, but two separate men. And what was more, a part of me felt like maybe one day they could love me too.

As Peter stripped out of his shirt I took a look at Jasper and saw that he was looking at me just the same way Peter was. I could have sworn that I saw love included in with the tenderness and care but I wasn't going to push it. Our relationship was complicated as it was, we didn't need any extra stress added to it. Reaching over to the bedside table I pulled out the last two condoms silently thanking that there were two left so we didn't have to go back downstairs for my bag to get out the other box. I needed them too much to waste any more time.

"Please." I whispered looking between the two men standing in front of me and looking down on me.

Their cocks were hard and poking straight up to their belly buttons with pre come leaking out of their mushroom heads. I could see the veins sticking out from underneath them and off to the sides and I knew that it had to be at least somewhat painful with how hard the two of them were. Without saying another word Peter grabbed my arms and lifted me up so that he could climb beneath me before turning me around so that I was facing him.

"Straddle me baby girl," he said gently, running his fingers through my hair.

Not needing to be told twice I quickly straddled his legs ripping open the condom to put it on. Once that was done I centered myself onto him and slid down his perfect cock inch by glorious inch. We both moaned loudly and I even heard Jasper groan from behind us. Once I was settled and Peter got a few good thrusts in Jasper came up behind me and tapped me on the bottom softly. It was his way to get me to hold still while he got into position.

I heard him slip on the other condom but instead of pushing into me like I thought he was going to he used his fingers instead. I could feel the coolness from the lube as he pushed one finger at a time into my puckered hole. It took everything in me not to push back on his fingers as the burning increased sending off jolts of pain mixed in with pleasure.

"Hurry up Jasper," Peter moaned from beneath me.

I sighed at the loss of his fingers but tensed slightly when I felt the tip of his head pushing against my hole.

"Relax darlin," he whispered, kissing up my spine and stopping when he reached in between my shoulder blades.

Knowing what I needed to help me relax I leaned down so that my elbows were by Peter's head which caused my ass to be pushed further into the air. I pressed my forehead to Peter's as he captured my lips with his, softly trailing his tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance into my mouth. As our tongues danced together Jasper pushed into me slowly letting me adjust to his size in my forbidden hole.

After a few moments of kissing with Peter I wiggled my hips slightly to let them both know that I was ready for more.

No words were spoken as they each found their pace and stuck to it, both of them hitting just the right spot deep inside me bringing me closer and closer to the edge. The sounds of our moans and bodies all slapping together filled the air around us and it was so erotic that it just spurred me on even more. I was being jolted from behind and lifted up from beneath that my body felt wild and free. With all the men that I had been with no one made me feel as loved and beautiful and as cherished as these two made me feel. I felt like as long as I was with them I could do anything.

Without warning my body let go, flinging me over the edge that I was hanging on to just by a thread. I screamed out their names as I convulsed around them pushing them over them the edge right behind me. I could feel the heat from the condoms and I vowed that one day I would feel their seed deep inside me. Sweating and exhausted I collapsed onto Peter's chest as Jasper laid down on my back, keeping most of his weight on his arms, and together we just laid there coming down from our post coital bliss. Too soon though Jasper removed himself from our tangled web of limbs with me following suit, I kissed each of my men on the lips slowly, just enjoying the taste of them before we went downstairs to make ourselves some lunch.

"You two can sit down and I'll whip us up some sandwiches," I told them getting out the ingredients I would need for said sandwiches.

I was just putting the finishing touches on our lunch when Peter reminded me what I had come over to tell them.

"Where were you this morning?" He asked smiling at me.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you guys," I said excitedly setting the sandwiches in front of them, "I got a job."

For a second no one said a word and I knew that I was grinning from ear to ear...but my boys weren't.

"Over my dead fucking body," Jasper growled glaring at me.

I looked to Peter to see that he had the same exact expression on his face as Jasper. Did this mean that they weren't happy for me after all?

**~~~~~...~~~~~**

**A/N: Thank you for all the Reviews and Alerts! Special thanks to Karebear for editing this for me so quickly! And thank you to my PIC LBK for giving me the idea for this chapter. Love you both mucho! **

**See you all next Saturday :) **


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

You ever have that mother/daughter talk where your mother tells you to never rely on a man and to always make your own decisions? To never let a man hold you back and to especially never lay a hand on you? I have. Numerous times, but not from my egg donor Renee, it was from Police Chief himself, Charlie. Charlie was never one to show too many emotions but when it came to me and what I wanted he always had something to say. Whether I wanted to hear it or not.

Flashback

"_Bells, you're a Senior and about to head off into the real world in a few short months," he started taking a big bite of spaghetti, "You're bound to meet someone out there and settle down one day"_

"_Gee, thanks dad," I muttered sarcastically stabbing at my noodles. I already knew where this conversation was heading and it did no good to try and tune him out or change the subject. Believe me, I've tried._

"_You know what I mean," he said glancing at me while he took a sip of his beer, "You're going to be doing the dating thing again I just want you to know that your place is not in the kitchen if you don't want it to be. You don't belong to no man and you certainly don't have to take his name in marriage."_

_I snorted a non lady like snort and nodded my head, knowing that I was just going to have be pulled along for the ride._

"_Don't let a man make you feel inferior to him. Stand up for yourself and what you believe in. You want to work, get out there and work, you want to have kids and stay home, don't let anyone sway you any different. Just...be happy Bella," he said digging back into his food, "Be happy."_

End Flashback

As far as emotions and talking went, that was as far as Charlie ever got. He always told me to follow my own heart and to never let a man stand in my way. But all those years of teaching me about men and the stops they might try to throw in my way, we never discussed what to do when there were two men standing in my way. Somehow ménage relationships never came up and I was not prepared for what I was about to face.

The things that I loved most about my boys were that they were alike in many ways, but different in so many others. It kept things interesting and I was always on my toes around them. Peter, while the more quiet type was the kind of person to stand back and take in his surroundings before making his move. But when did make his move, it was deadly and right on target. He thought about his words before he spoke and when he did speak you knew that whatever came out of his mouth was going to be the truth, whether you wanted the truth or not. He was the one I could go to when I just needed to vent about anything and everything and he would remain quiet throughout the entire thing and only offer up his advice if I wanted to hear it.

Jasper on the other hand was almost the opposite of Peter. Jasper didn't have a filter on his mouth like Peter did. He spoke before he thought, repercussions be damned. He also didn't take shit from anyone and he was fiercely protective of those that were close to him. Jasper was the kind of person who would jump head first into a brawl if he thought it was for the right reason. He balanced me out in a way that I couldn't explain. If I was upset about something and looking for a fight, Jasper was the person to go to. I was able to push his buttons just right so that it would rile him up and give me the argument I was looking for. And of course the makeup sex afterward was always worth it.

In some strange way it was as if the universe made them both especially for me as if it knew that it would take two men to complete me and make me whole again. We all complimented one another perfectly and I hoped that I completed them the same way that they completed me. Marriage was never something that I wanted. I would be perfectly content to just live with a guy without having a piece of paper telling me that we were together, but now...now I was envisioning me in a white dress walking down an isle to my two men waiting for me at the end. I knew that legally we all couldn't be married but I'm sure we could work something out. At least they had the same last name to make things a bit easier.

Easy there Bella, my inner voice mocked me, you haven't even confessed your undying love for them and now you're planning the wedding of the century?

I scowled knowing that I was getting to far ahead of myself. But my inner monologue was right; I haven't even told them that I loved them yet. Why? I don't really know, I guess I'm afraid that they don't feel the same way about me. Or maybe their feelings aren't quite as developed as mine. In all honesty though it was what saying those three little words would mean and imply to our relationship. By saying them out loud would change everything. And if they didn't say them back...well just the thought of that left me breathless and defeated.

"Bella!" Alice hissed in my ear while nudging me in the side with her elbow.

I jolted slightly raising my head off my hand and looked around to see everyone in the class, including the professor looking at me. Shit. I felt the blood rush to my face and gave an apologetic smile to my teacher hoping that he would blow it off and not call me out on it too bad. As he rolled his eyes and continued on with the lesson I breathed a sigh of relief while slumping back down in my seat.

"Weekend didn't go as planned, huh?" Alice asked knowingly as we made our way to her car. I barely survived sitting in Jasper's class watching his ass as he walked back and forth in front of me, knowing that I wouldn't be able to touch it...or pinch it.

In fact it would probably be a while until I got any kind of action from either of my guys again. If they even still wanted to be with me.

"Understatement of the year," I muttered back resting my head on the window, just wanting to go home and sleep for a few hours until my shift tonight at my new work.

Flashback

"_You can't stop me from working!" I practically yelled at the two men who were towering over me, both with murderous glares on their faces._

"_Watch us," Peter replied sitting back down in his chair and pushing his sandwich away, "You don't need a job. Jasper and I make plenty of money that you can have." He said placing his elbows on the table top._

"_For a Doctor, you're pretty dense," I spat, "I don't want your money. I want to make my own."_

_I sighed and sat back against the chair and looked at both Peter and Jasper, "I want to be able to get things on my own. I would never ask the two of you for money and I want to get stuff knowing that I earned it on my own. Does that make sense?" I asked, practically pleading with them to understand my reasoning._

"_No." They both said simultaneously._

End Flashback

And that's pretty much how the entire weekend was spent. While we still spent time together and of course made love over and over they never dropped the fact that I wanted to spend more time away from them and how much they disagreed with me getting a job. I didn't leave on the best of terms with them and I knew that we were all frustrated that no one was giving in. Right now we were agreeing to disagree, but if I knew my boys then I knew that they were up to something. I just didn't know what. And it was the not knowing that freaked me out.

Before going home Alice was insistent that she had to stop at the bank and then Dairy Queen to get ice cream. If I didn't know any better I would say it was pregnancy hormones over running her body. But being the good friend that I am I just sat shot gun letting her take me all over God's creation until we were finally heading home. When we pulled into the driveway I immediately saw why she was insisting that we go everywhere first, because sitting there in front of me was Peter's car.

"You bitch." I muttered shooting her a death glare before climbing out of the car to meet Peter head on.

Peter I could handle alone, it was both of them together where they managed to throw me off course. One look from them both and I was lost. I would give up everything to make them happy, even my own morals and happiness, but when it was one on one...I could handle that. I stepped up the stairs and into the house to see Edward smirking at me from the recliner chair.

"Bedroom?" I asked him since I didn't see Peter anywhere down here.

"Yep."

I walked to my room taking an extra few deep breathes, ready to face the firing squad. So to speak. But instead of finding just Peter in my room, I was met with the firm gazes of Peter and Jasper. Damn Alice, all that driving around gave Jasper enough time to go home and ride with Peter here. I was done for. I was tired of fighting and with both of them ganging up on me at the same time; there was no way I could go through with this. I set my bag down on the floor and closed the door behind me silently.

"People saw me come in," I said looking at the two of them and nearly melting right there, "They'll know if I don't come out."

"Funny, Bella." Jasper said stepping forward and wrapping his arms around my waist, bringing me back until I was sitting on the bed between the two of them.

"We just wanted to wish you a good first day on your new job." Peter said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

Wait, what? I looked up at Peter quickly and saw a hint of a smile on his lips, though his eyes told me everything I needed to know. They were going to call a truce and let me do this my way, but neither one of them were happy with the results.

"You're missing work to tell me that?" I asked him, just barely remembering that he was supposed to be on a twelve hour shift right now.

He just shrugged nonchalantly and looked over at Jasper over the top of my head.

"We've come to an... agreement of sorts," Jasper said turning my face so that I was looking at him now, "And we want you to be aware of the agreement because you don't get a say in it."

"Oh?" I asked intrigued, trying to keep my anger at bay. Like hell I wouldn't get a say in it.

"We're coming with you." Peter said gripping my hand in his as if he was afraid I was going to pull away from them in that moment. Which, I'll admit, did cross my mind.

"You think the two of you are going to come with me to my new job on my first day?" I asked trying not to laugh. It was like a parent afraid of letting go of her kid on their first day of school.

"No," Jasper corrected, "We _ar__e_ going with you."

"No, you're not!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No God damn-"

"Hold it you two!" Peter exclaimed pulling me onto his lap, I didn't even realize that in all the excitement I was practically chest to chest with Jasper.

"Bella, what Jasper meant to say is that we are going to come along and make sure that everything is okay with this place. We'll stay in the back and you won't even notice us," he said running his fingers through my hair, "Then we would like to take you back to our place and Jasper can give you a ride to school in the morning."

Knowing that that was the best I was going to get, I nodded my head in acquiesce and let Peter press his lips softly to mine. My plan was to kiss him and then kick them out of my room so I could get ready but I should have known better. As soon as his tongue traced the outside of my bottom lip, all hope was lost. It was just Peter, me and Jasper in the world and right now I wanted nothing more than for them to sandwich me between them and never let me go. I could feel Jasper's hands on my back, rubbing soothing circles as he placed open mouth kisses on my neck, occasionally licking and biting on my sensitive spots that he knew so well. I could feel my body being moved, but was too wrapped up in what I was doing to care exactly how I was being positioned. How funny that they didn't seem to realize that they owned me body, mind and soul. I would do anything for them and if they wanted to go with me to my job and re pay me this way, then I was more than fine with that.

Time got away from us as we continued with the oh so good molesting of one another and next thing I knew my alarm on my phone was going off letting me know that it was time to get ready for my first day on the job.

"Ignore it," Jasper mumbled barely breaking his lips away from mine.

I moaned into his mouth and silently agreed. Right now I couldn't even remember the reason I got the job in the first place. Who needed money when you had this? Two guys who were attacking me with their hands and their lips? Job? What job? I thrust my tongue in and out of Jasper's mouth, teasing him and tasting him. I palmed Peter's erection through his jeans and I knew that had to be somewhat painful for him with his huge bulge pressing against the denim. There couldn't have been any extra room in there!

"Bella," Peter breathed down my neck causing shivers to shoot up and down my spine, "Work, remember?"

I groaned in protest as he backed away from me while motioning for Jasper to do the same. As they stepped away I could see them breathing heavily and our breathing was the only sounds in my small bedroom. With them no longer touching me it was like my brain turned back on. Job, money, right. With one last kiss to the two of them I turned around and headed to the bathroom to get changed. There was no way I was going to take off my clothes in front of them. If I did that then there was no way I was going to make it to work at all. I would get fired before I even started.

About an hour later found the three of us at a small twenty-four hour family owned restaurant, with me waiting tables while Peter and Jasper sat in the back eating and talking. I pretty much followed around another waitress learning the ropes so to speak until they had me try on my own. By the time my shift was over I felt confident enough to do my job and do it well. Once the tips were divided I walked out with a little over eighty bucks. By the time I collected Jasper and Peter they had already managed to flirt with the wife of the owner of the cafe and now they were all on first name basis. Great, I thought to myself sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

When we got to the car my feet were a little sore and I was worn out. It was only my first day and I was thankful that I didn't have to go back until Wednesday.

"What did you think?" Peter asked as he climbed into the backseat with me while Jasper climbed into the driver's seat.

"I think it was a day worth eighty bucks," I muttered causing my men to chuckle.

"Well I like the place," Jasper declared looking in the rear view mirror at me, "I think it's a great place to work."

"I'm glad you approve," I replied sarcastically, "Not that it would have mattered." I said underneath my breath so he wouldn't hear.

"We're just looking out for you baby girl," Peter said pulling me into his lap.

"I know and I love you for it." I replied closing my eyes and nestling my head into the crook of his neck ready to pass out any moment.

"You what?" He asked loudly. His voice clearly hinting that he was in shock.

What? I thought back to what I just said and was instantly awake. I didn't mean to say that. It wasn't supposed to happen like that! I sat up straight and made to move over to the other side of the car. Away from him. I couldn't even bear to look at him and see the disgust and revulsion that I knew was there.

To my shock the car swerved suddenly and came to a stop. I looked up as Jasper got out of the car and flung open the side door where I was sitting. Before I could say a word he pulled me out of the car and into his arms, engulfing me making me feel safe.

No Bella, I scolded myself, this is wrong. There's something not right.

"Say it again, Bella." He begged, tangling his hands in my hair and pulling my head up so that we were nose to nose.

"What?" I whispered, stupidly.

"Did you mean it?" Peter asked coming up behind me and placing his hands on my hips.

"I-I'm scared." I admitted.

I knew that I meant it with all my heart, but even now with me sandwiched between them I was afraid they would reject me.

"Tell us baby girl," Peter said rubbing the outside of my ear with his nose, "Tell us the truth."

Realizing that we were standing off to the side of the road at eleven o clock at night didn't help with my nerves.

"I love you," I blurted out without thinking, "I love you both so damn much!"

And with that they both attacked me again, one on my lips and one on my neck. I felt the warm trickles of my tears flow down my face in relief that they weren't rejecting me. In fact if the hardness pressing into me from all sides was any indication I would say that they were both pleased with me. But that couldn't be right could it?

"You have no idea how long we've both loved you." Jasper said before he attacked my lips again with his.

Maybe it was right after all.

**~~~~~...~~~~~**

**A/N: This was more of a filler chapter just to get the plot moving along. Now the real fun can begin ;) LOL. **

**Special thanks to Karebear for pre-reading this for me and editing my mistakes and to LBK for offering me her insight as well :) **

**See you next Saturday! **


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

The next few months passed without much changing. I swear that most of the money I made from working at the cafe was spent on condoms. Would birth control be cheaper? I mused to myself as I continued to the back to pick up my drink order for the honeymoon couple at table five. Oh but what a way to blow my money. We just happened to run out again last night but that didn't stop us from having our fun, and in a way I almost felt more satisfied today then I have before. It might not have been the smartest thing we did but I trusted them with everything I had in me and I knew that they were faithful, just like they knew that I belonged to them and only them. My sleeping around days were over.

Flashback

"_Grab the condoms," Peter said lifting his head for a brief moment taking his lips away from where I wanted him the most bringing me back away from the edge in that split second he stopped his tongue from its ministrations on my clit._

"_Fuck Peter!" I growled in exasperation, "So fucking close." I moaned just as he returned his lips to my wet core._

_I swear I could feel him smirk against my pussy lips, but as long as his tongue kept pumped in and out of me and his teeth scraped my clit then I was happy. He brought me right back to the edge and I felt Jasper's weight at the top of my head and knew he sat back down. Soon his fingers joined Peter's on my breasts and they were both pulling and tugging on my nipples, while Peter's mouth sent me over the edge Jasper's mouth attacked mine. He thrust his tongue into my mouth as I screamed my release, my body withering underneath the two of them._

_To this day it still surprised me that they were mine. That I was with two men who I loved and who loved me in return, it was a hard concept to grasp. That someone would love me. As my body calmed, down they kept their fingers running lightly over my skin, whispering their love for me in my ears. I sat up and turned to Jasper, taking my fingers through his curly hair, loving the feeling of the strands slide through my fingertips._

"_We have a problem, baby girl." Peter said resting behind me, laying light, hot, wet kisses on my neck._

"_What's that?" I moaned reaching behind me with one hand to grasp his firm cock in my hand._

"_We're- oh shit," he groaned into my neck, "We're out of condoms."_

_Fuck. That was a problem then._

"_There are two other holes we could use though," Jasper said softly turning my face so that I was looking at him._

"_Would you want to do that?" I breathed._

_We always used condoms even when going in the back door. I didn't mind not using them there, in fact I preferred it, I just thought they were more comfortable with that barrier there when we did that._

"_More than __anything," Peter said huskily just as Jasper pulled me to him so that I was straddling his __lap_ _with Peter following right behind._

"_Now relax on me while Peter stretches out that tight ass so that he can fuck it."_

_Fuck yes._

End Flashback

"Bella dear, table eight wants their check and their baby threw up all over the place so watch your step!" One of the other waitresses said while I was filling up the cups with the soda for table five. I set the cups down and moaned loudly wishing I could just beat my head against the wall in front of me.

Normally it was the bus people's job to clean up any mess left over from the customer but here everyone helped out everyone so I knew it was expected that I would clean up the mess. Normally I didn't mind but come on, baby puke? Really?

"Just think of it as practice for when you have your baby," she continued on obviously ignorant to my inner grumblings.

"My baby?" I asked her with a short laugh grabbing the cups.

"It's obvious that you're in love," she said grabbing the chips and dip appetizer they ordered that I couldn't carry and following me out, "But what I don't know is with whom."

"What do you mean?" I asked her laughing this time, "You see them all the time in here."

"Yes, but we don't know which one is yours. And I already called dibs on the one that's not yours." She said giving me a playful wink.

We reached table five and deposited the drinks and appetizer and after making sure they didn't need anything else I went to the cashier to get the ticket for table eight. I laughed inwardly that everyone here was so blind as to see that both of the "hot" guys I brought with me were indeed mine. Both of them. I honestly thought people knew that we were all together. I mean we didn't show outwardly signs of affection here at my work place but that wasn't because we were ashamed or afraid of what people might think, I just didn't think it would be professional to do that at my work place. But now that the subject had come up, did I want people to know that I was with two men? Was I ready mentally for people to know and ready to accept the criticism and hate that would probably come with coming out like that?

Is this how a gay person felt when coming out to their friends and family?

"Um, they're both mine." I finally said printing out the receipt.

I walked away then from what I assumed was a shocked co-worker, it wasn't until I heard her call after me that I knew that maybe coming out about our relationship wasn't going to be so bad.

"This isn't over yet Swan!" She called, "It's not fair to keep two hot guys like that to yourself. Sharing is caring!"

I laughed and waved behind my head and continued on with my shift, with nothing else said about my love life. But what she said to start that conversation stuck with me. What would it be like to have babies with them? I never thought about kids before and I honestly don't think I want kids at all. How was I supposed to be a mother when I have no idea how one acts? How am I supposed to know how to have motherly love when I've never even had it myself? And really, was it fair to bring a baby into our complicated relationship? We wouldn't even know who the father was until it was born and even then we would probably need a DNA test to be for sure, and what about when the kid got older and realized that their parents lived differently from their friends parents? How do you explain that to a kid?

I was still thinking about that when Jasper picked me up that night. Peter was working til seven the next morning and since it was Sunday that meant I wouldn't see him until Saturday. Having one of my lovers work crazy shifts like he was, was really hard on all of us, especially when we were hardly able to see one another but it was his off days that counted. We made the most of the time we did get to be all together and that was what mattered. I also lived for the days when I got my alone time with each of them. Probably about once a month when I knew my classes would be review days I skipped school to spend the day with Peter. At first they both tried to argue and get me to go but it's been a few months now and they saw that it wasn't affecting my grade average or anything so they let it drop.

I was tempted to do that tomorrow but this was the last week before Christmas vacation and it was vital that I attended each class because the teachers were offering extra help to prepare us for the exams. When we got back to the guys house Jasper and I practically fell into bed and were asleep right away. I had no idea that exam time was just as stressful on teachers as it was on students.

The next day I was sitting in the lunch area going over some notes before my next class when the Dean of the school approached me. I had only seen him once and I didn't even talk to him, it was just seeing him in passing. Most of the other students here said that he was fair and always had a positive attitude. Actually, I've never heard anything negative about him, but it was also known that he didn't mingle with the students unless it was absolutely necessary. So why was he pulling out a chair and sitting in front of me?

"Miss Swan?" He asked putting his elbows on the table.

He was dressed in black slacks and a white buttoned down shirt, his wavy hair falling just over his ears. He was young, he couldn't have been older than mid thirties, but his eyes said otherwise. They looked wise and his face already had some wrinkles and I couldn't help but wonder what would make him look so stressed? Did exams affect him to?

"Yes sir?" I asked hesitantly.

"I was wondering if I might have a word with you in my office?" He said politely, but the tone was that of no nonsense. He wasn't asking, he was telling me, and it went without saying that 'no' would not be an acceptable answer.

"Of course, sir." I replied gathering up my books and notes, looks like studying was going to have to wait until later.

The walk to his office was a quiet one and albeit, a bit awkward. I was tempted to take out my phone to text Jasper, but I knew that he was in class and wouldn't be able to see it anyways and Peter was no doubt at home asleep before his shift started tonight. Nope, this was something that I was going to have to do alone. And besides who even said this was a bad thing? I haven't done anything wrong to my knowledge. I was keeping my grade point average up and it was where it was required to be to keep my scholarships intact. I haven't missed many days, only about three of four, and I got along with all my teachers. So I was completely baffled as to what he could want with me.

"Have a seat," he said gesturing to a brown leather chair in front of his desk.

I sat down but moved my bag to my lap, hugging it to my chest. I was instantly on alert with the tone of his voice and I was ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

"I need to ask you a few questions, and I need complete and total honesty," he said jumping straight to the point, "Got it?"

"Yes sir." I said my voice barely above a whisper.

"Do you know Jasper Whitlock?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied without hesitation, my face white I'm sure.

I knew what this was about now and I knew that this was not going to bode well for either one of us. But Jasper had a lot more to lose than I did and I silently vowed to save his name, even if that meant mine got dragged through the mud.

"How do you know him?"

"He's my history professor." I replied.

"Do you know him on a more personal level?" He pressed.

"No sir." I lied.

"Really?" He asked doubtful, "Because these pictures suggest otherwise."

With that he reached into his side drawer and laid out four pictures side by side. I leaned forward and looked at the pictures and was shocked, embarrassed and then furious at what I saw. They were all of us in compromising positions. One of them was just a few days ago! Jasper had just picked me up from work and we were outside the cafe on the hood of his car. He was standing between my legs and my legs were wrapped around his waist, my hands tangled in his hair, our lips locked together.

The rest of the pictures were pretty PG-13, with the worst showing him without his shirt on. But all of these pictures were of us when we were out and about. There was none of Peter and I, even though in some of the pictures it was when all three of us were out together. So that meant that someone knew Jasper and had it out for him. If they were out for me then they would have taken pictures of me with the two of them and not just Jasper. The question was who would do this and why? And what did that mean for us now? Pulling on my poker face and breathing in deeply I pushed the pictures back to him across his desk.

"Obviously this is an elaborate hoax," I insisted with a shrug off my shoulders, "These have been photo shopped and unless you have something else then these do not prove anything."

"You're right," he agreed, "I only have your word to go off of, but I must inform you of the consequences should this all come to a head later."

I nodded at him to continue when I saw that he was waiting for some sign of acknowledgment from me.

"Professor Whitlock could lose his job and this would go on his record so that he might never find another teaching job again," he said leaning back in his chair, "This could ruin his whole career."

"Well then it's a good thing he's not seeing a student," I said standing up and grabbing my bag, "I can assure you that we are not together, he is my teacher and nothing more."

"I had just put my hand on the door knob when his voice called out to me, "Make sure it stays that way, Miss Swan."

Stepping out of the office I made sure to close the door firmly behind me before walking down the little hallway to the Administrative office. I knew what I needed to do, but it was killing me to do it. I loved all my classes at this school and I was doing so well too. But I knew that if there was someone out there stalking Jasper or us then this needed to be done. For his sake. It wasn't fair to him to risk his livelihood like this when I could just simply transfer schools. The Junior college wasn't too far from the University; it just meant taking the bus instead of getting a ride in the mornings from Jasper or Alice.

Two hours later and a lot of hard work from Mrs. Cope bless her soul, I had my withdrawal papers in hand and I was set to start at the Junior College next semester. I would take my exams here and the grades I made would transfer over. She was even able to get my scholarships moved over to the new school without problem. I just had to sign some papers and the terms would be the same. Remain at least a 3.0 grade point average and continue on with a full schedule. Done. Seeing as that withdrawing took so long Jasper's class was half over and I didn't want to walk in right in the middle. Instead I went out and sat by his car, sending him a quick text to let him know where I was. I didn't want to tell him yet about what happened, though I'm sure the Dean was going to talk to him if he hadn't already. Then Jasper would know and would be mad at me that I kept it from him. But I think he would be even more pissed finding out that I removed myself from the school completely so that he could still teach there without us having to worry about someone seeing us together.

"Decisions, decisions." I muttered to myself.

I really had no idea what to do and by the time Jasper met me by the car, his face lined with worry, I still had no clue what to do. The only thing I could think of to do at this moment was wing it and hope for the best.

"Where were you?" He asked coming up to me.

I looked around anxiously, on alert afraid that the stalker could be watching us even now. And I hated not feeling comfortable in a place that I once thought was safe.

I dodged his hug and motioned my head towards the car, "Let's talk inside." I said standing by the car door.

Once it was unlocked I quickly climbed in, shutting the door behind me with more force than I meant. I leaned my head back against the head rest and sent up a silent prayer that I would make the right decision on how to go about this.

"Where were you?" He asked again, driving out of the parking lot.

"I got caught up with studying," I blurted out without really thinking about what I was saying, "I realized about halfway through that your class had already started and I didn't want to disrupt."

As he pulled up to a red light I saw him glance at me out of the corner of my eye and I knew immediately that he didn't believe me. I didn't blame him.

"It's fine darlin'," he said gently kissing me on the cheek, making me feel even worse for lying.

"My dad called yesterday," I said changing the subject, "Are you guys sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Are you having doubts?" He asked trying not to show the hurt on his face, "Because it's just fine if you are. We can do it some other time."

"No!" I assured him loudly, "I just... I just want to make sure that this is something that the two of you want. It's a big deal coming out to a girl's parent that she's seeing two men...You know he has a gun right?" I asked him, wringing my hands in my lap.

Not wanting to be separated from my guys over Thanksgiving but not wanting to come clean with my dad that I was seeing two men, one of which was my professor, we decided that we would all spend Thanksgiving alone just the three of us and then for Christmas if I was ready, then we would take a week and go spend it in Forks and then for New Years spend another week back home in Texas, where they would introduce me to their parents.

Jasper and Peter weren't worried at all what their parents were going to think about them being in the relationship that we were all in, but I was. I wanted their parents to like me and I wanted my dad to like them, but my dad is very...straight laced. He doesn't like things out of the ordinary. And this was definitely out of the ordinary.

"What about your mom?" Jasper asked bringing me out of my thoughts, "What is she like?"

And that was what made me realize that I wasn't ready for them to meet my dad. I felt like shit and it was entirely my fault. I lied to them in Florida when I told them I was just visiting a family friend, I made them believe that my parents were still together, and I was lying right now about what happened today.

"Jasper," I sighed, my heart dropping to my stomach, "We need to talk."

**A/N: I promise I believe in a HEA, just push through the hard times about to come up. Also I know I left out a lot of information in this chapter, but it will come out soon. **

**Thanks to Karebear for editing this and getting it back to me not even two hours after I sent it to her. She's amazing :) **

**Also you can find teasers for this story here: www (dot) twilightbetweenthesheets (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**See you all next Saturday! **


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

"Bella!"

"Dad!"

"Bells!"

"Jake?"

"Bella!"

"Dad!" I exclaimed again running up the steps and into my father's waiting arms. I didn't even let Jasper get the car parked all the way before I was opening the door and throwing myself out of the car.

As we pulled into the driveway I saw my dad standing on the porch waiting for us. Stepping back and taking a good look at him now I realized just how long it's been since I've seen him last. His hair turned a salt and pepper gray along with his mustache and he had more wrinkles than I remembered. But the one thing that still remained the same were the crinkles around his brown eyes as he smiled down on me. Yep, those stayed the same. I threw my arms back around him, inhaling his peculiar scent of cigars, beer and fish with a hint of peppermint.

He was all my dad. Through and through.

"I love you daddy." I whispered into his chest, willing myself not to cry.

"I love you too, Bella." He said gruffly. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" He asked.

I pulled back laughing and wiping away a couple of the tears that managed to leak out. Turning around I saw Peter and Jasper standing behind us, smiling widely at my display of affection with my father. I stepped back down and grabbed their hands in mine, "Dad, this is Jasper and Peter. Peter, Jasper, this is my dad, Charlie." I said leading them up the steps and onto the porch.

"Nice to meet you sir," Peter said politely shaking my dad's hand before stepping away and letting Jasper do the same.

"Likewise," My dad said looking at my boys closely, as if trying to figure out a puzzle.

I could see the cop/dad/interrogator trying to come out and quickly pushed my dad into the door way, "Come on dad," I teased, "You can go through the interrogation after dinner." I promised, shooting my boys a wink.

"You're looking Bells." Jake said from inside the doorway. I turned and gave him a quick hug, making sure to keep it short yet sweet. I really didn't want to give him any ideas, especially with my men right behind me.

"You look great too, Jake." I said sincerely giving him a smile.

I was glad to see him. He had always been my best friend, but to be honest I was expecting this reunion to be a little awkward once everyone found out I was with two men. Hell it was already awkward only because Jasper and Peter knew who Jake was and while they were glad that he was here for me all this time while my mom played her Houdini tricks, they weren't pleased about our past. But everyone had one, I was just glad that they accepted mine so easily.

Flashback

"_So, like you said, your mom was really more like an egg donor," Peter said agreeing with me about Renee. They were both taking this much better than I expected._

"_Darlin, we can understand why you didn't tell us about her, but we wish you would have trusted us enough to confide in us." Jasper said kissing my forehead._

"_I'm sorry." I said for seemed like the hundredth time._

"_It's fine, baby girl," Peter said rubbing his hands up and down on my arms, "So Jacob and you were really close?"_

_I tensed underneath his hands and I know that they could tell._

"_Yes, we umm fooled around," I admitted, ashamed, "There's actually something you guys should know. I don't see why it would come up, but it might..." I said trailing off, "I'm not very liked in Forks. The people talk bad about me all the time and I just want you to know that if you do happen to hear something while we're down there, it might not all be true. People like to gossip there and most of the gossip spread is not true."_

"_Why don't you tell us what we might hear then?" Jasper stated firmly._

"_I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled, my face bright red, "Just know that I'm not that person now that I was back then. I love you two with everything I am. Nothing will change that."_

_With that little speech and a few tears shed over the situation Jasper and Peter swept me up in their arms, carrying me to the bedroom where they helped me forget about the person that I used to be and instead showing me the person that I've become. A woman with a big heart, in love with two men. Two brothers. Who loved her back, no questions asked._

End Flashback

"Where's Billy?" I asked my dad as we all went to sit in the living room.

"Back at the house, Jake here just came over to drop off some of Harry's fish fry for tonight." My dad said sitting down in his recliner chair while Jake stood behind him and me and the boys took the couch.

"Yea, I've actually got to get going," Jake said walking to the door, "Bells, we'll catch up later."

"Sure, sure." I replied using his trademark saying causing him to chuckle on his way out the door.

"Dad, why don't I start dinner," I suggested, "And you can get to know Jasper and Peter."

"Sure Bells," my dad replied looking at me curiously as I stood up and walked to the kitchen.

On the car ride here we all agreed that we wouldn't show any affection for one another until we dropped the bomb on Charlie. We also kept our things in the car in case we were forced to go to a hotel tonight. I was hoping that it wouldn't come to that and that my dad would understand and accept us all as we were, but chances of that were slim and I knew it.

I got everything out that I would need for the fish and the side dishes, knowing that this wouldn't take very long to cook. That was one thing I missed doing. Cooking for my dad. I loved to cook and having someone to cook for made it all the better.

"Hey baby girl," Peter whispered from behind me, his arms snaking around my waist quickly as I jumped and almost slipped to the floor.

"Christ! Peter!" I scolded, "What are you doing in here?"

"Your dad and my brother turned on a baseball game and I said I was going to check in on you," he said kissing my shoulder, past my neck and up to my cheek.

I turned in his arms and slid my arms around his waist, like he did mine. I leaned back against the counter and Peter closed the small gap between us by pressing the lower half of his body against mine, rubbing his erection against my stomach.

I let out a small gasp in surprise as Peter captured my lips in his, plunging his tongue into my mouth. I moaned loudly and moved my arms so that they were wrapped around his neck instead, tugging lightly at his hair. I felt his hands move to my bottom when I was suddenly lifted into the air and placed onto the counter that I was just leaning on.

"Mr. Whitlock, in my father's kitchen?" I asked surprised with a hint of teasing.

If he wanted me in my father's kitchen then dammit, he could have me in my father's kitchen.

"I certainly hope not!" A gruff voice said from behind Peter.

Oh shit!

I hurriedly unwrapped my legs that had somehow snaked around Peter's waist, and pushed Peter lightly on his chest to get him to move. As Peter quickly stepped away from me I dropped back onto the floor only stumbling slightly.

"Dad!" I said somewhat breathlessly.

This was awkward.

"Well I guess I know which one you're with now," my dad grumbled, shooting Peter a glare, his hand brushing against his hip where his gun was usually stored.

It took a moment for Charlie's words to catch up with me, and when they did I stopped short. He was right, I was with Peter, but I was also with that beautiful man sitting in the other room. But now how was I supposed to broach that subject?

"Sorry you had to find out that way, sir," Peter said coming up beside me and putting his arm around me comfortingly.

What was he doing? We were supposed to be telling my dad about the both of them, not acting like I was just seeing one of them!

"It's not my business," my dad muttered, "Just try and keep it out of my kitchen."

And with that he walked back out into the living room leaving Peter and me completely surprised by his response.

"Well let's just hope he has the same mind set when he finds out you are also seeing my brother." Peter said with a nervous chuckle.

I nodded in agreement still looking at the spot where my dad was just standing, hoping that everything would go fine with dinner and that we wouldn't need that hotel tonight after all. He did take me seeing Peter pretty well...was it too much to ask for him to take me seeing Jasper too just as well? Probably.

I groaned out loud and began setting the kitchen table for us to eat.

"Cheer up baby girl," Peter said slapping me on the ass playfully as he came beside me to set the cups down, "At least he didn't have his gun on him when he walked in here and saw us."

Very true. After we finished setting the table, Jasper and Charlie came in and sat down. I moved the chairs around so that my dad was sitting furthest away from Peter. I also put Jasper next to Peter and me the closest to my dad, just in case it got out that I was seeing Jasper as well. Then my dad would have to go through me to get to them...not that it would take him very long, but it might buy the boys enough time to run like hell.

"So Bells, are you going to tell me about you and Luke?" My dad asked.

"Actually, sir, it's Peter." Peter said kindly even though my dad didn't deserve it.

Charlie knew his name; he was just being a jerk about it. I honestly had no idea why he was treating Peter this way though. He was fine with all the other boys who asked me out when I was in high school. Then like a bad scene from a movie it hit me why was dad was being like this. After that whole mess with Adam I never brought another boy home and my dad knew why. Hell the whole freaking town knew why. This was out of my dad's territory now.

Before I could say anything though my dad was away and talking again. But it was only pure stupidity flowing out of his mouth.

"Why did you tell me it was Luke then son?" He asked stabbing his fish, "Are you a liar?"

"No sir." Peter said quickly.

"So then your name is Luke," my dad concluded.

"No sir, my name is Peter," Peter said again, leaning back in his chair as if this wasn't affecting him in the slightest.

"So your name is Peter," my dad said cocking his eyebrow up in Peter's direction, "And you're a liar...They should have groups that you can join for your sickness son. Look into it."

"Dad!" I exclaimed finally stepping in.

It was like watching a ping pong match in which there was no winner.

"It's okay, Bella." Peter said chuckling lightly.

I looked over to Jasper and saw that he was smirking as well. What was with them? My dad pretty much just called Peter, his brother, a pathological liar!

"Thank you for your concern," Peter said turning back to my dad, "I don't think that's necessary but I'll tell you what I will do. We're going to the store later today, what kind of battery does your hearing aid take? I'll pick you up another one since it seems that yours is not functioning properly."

At his words Jasper snorted into his lemonade and I just sat there shell shocked. Did he just call my dad an old man without calling him that out loud? My dad was thirty seven. Only seven years older than Peter. But that information could be saved for another day. I looked over to my dad and saw him glance at his gun holster hanging up beside him, his face red. I was about to grab my boys and bolt when Charlie started cracking up laughing.

"Oh I like you boy," he said still laughing hard, "Bells, I think you found a keeper."

I'm sure my face at that point looked comical. Peter just insulted my dad. Charlie. The chief of Police of Forks. The man had a gun for crying out loud, and he was just sitting there, unfazed by what was happening. But then again, Peter was never one to take insults lying down. I just didn't think he would have the balls to stand up to my father. I was...shocked yes, but I was proud as hell too. That was my man. Well one of my men.

"Who wants desert?" I asked quickly standing up and grabbing my plate and Peters, even though he wasn't finished.

"I'll help you," Jasper said standing up as well and grabbing his plate, still looking like he was going to burst out laughing at any moment.

We both went to the sink and set our plates in carefully before turning to the oven. Since we were still in the presence of my dad and Peter we made sure to keep a respectable distance but all I wanted to do at this moment was snuggle my head into his chest, and feel his arms wrapped around me. My nerves were shot and Jasper just had a way of calming them down, even in the most stressful of situations.

"I think Peter's earned your dad's respect," Jasper mumbled under his breath to me while we got the pie out of the oven.

"Don't even think about insulting the man before we tell him about the two of you," I hissed back as Jasper just chuckled at me.

Men, I swear. Desert flowed easily after that and before I knew it, it was almost eleven and I was getting tired. But I had no idea what the sleeping arrangements were going to be. I was used to sleeping in the same bed with my men but knowing my dad that wasn't going to happen under his roof.

"I'm going to bed," my dad said standing up and stretching, "You two can take the couch and recliner, sheets are in the hall closet." My dad said walking up the stairs.

I laughed at the identical expressions of horror on the boys face.

"Did you really think he was going to let you sleep in my bed?" I teased them as I got out what they would need for the night.

"Hopin'." I heard one of them mutter behind my back which just caused me to laugh again. Silly boys.

That night I tossed and turned. Not in discomfort, but in anxiety. Knowing that my men were just downstairs from me but I couldn't see them made me want them even more than usual. I finally drifted off to sleep some time right before the sun was due to rise.

Waking up the next morning the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't alone. I could feel a warm body practically lying on top of mine and I smiled when I knew it was one of my boys. But where was my other boy? Then I remembered we weren't at their house or even mine. We were in Forks. At my dad's house. I shot up in bed, startling the body next to mine so that they let out a manly 'Omph' before tumbling to the floor with a heavy thud.

"What are you doing in here?" I hissed looking down and seeing a half naked, curly top head peeking up at me. "If my dad catches you in here he will not hesitate to shoot you, Jasper!"

"I appreciate you looking out for me and love you dearly for the rude awakening," he grumbled getting to his feet, "But your dad left over an hour ago."

"Oh." I said somewhat stupidly. In my defense though, I didn't know he wasn't here!

"Where's Peter?" I asked as he climbed back into my small bed, enfolding me in his strong arms.

"Shower. Go to sleep." Jasper muttered.

I giggled lightly and laid my head on Jasper's chest and closed my eyes. Sleep really did sound good right now. I must have drifted back off because next thing I knew Peter was crawling into my bed with us and I could hear the mattress springs moaning in protest at all our weight.

"We're going to crash right through the floor and into the kitchen," Jasper groaned as I laid on his stomach so that Peter could fit a little bit more comfortably.

"Well how about we give the bed a good reason to crash through the floor?" Peter suggested, "That would be a better story to brag about."

"Yea, Charlie would love that." I said glaring at him from Jasper's chest.

"Just a suggestion," Peter laughed holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" I asked groggily.

"That depends, what time is your dad supposed to be home?" Jasper asked.

"How should I know? I don't even know where he went." I replied.

As if on cue we suddenly heard the front door slam, my dad's voice ringing out, "Bells, are you up yet?" I could hear his feet on the stairs and knew that at any minute he was going to open the bedroom door and find us all in this compromising position, and that could just not happen. Not now. Not ever.

"Get up! Get up!" I whisper yelled, standing up quickly, trying to fight off the head rush.

Both Peter and Jasper scrambled from the bed with Jasper once again landing on the floor. It would have been funny if two lives weren't hanging in the balance.

Running for the bedroom door, hoping to get to it before Charlie could I flung it open only to see Charlie standing directly in front of it, his hand raised and in a fist as if he were about to knock on the door.

"What the hell is going on?" He boomed looking past me and into the room.

I turned around to see just how bad the situation was and muttered a 'Fuck' under my breath. There was Jasper standing up by the bed in only his boxers with Peter right beside him, a towel around his hips. He wasn't even dressed? How did I not feel that? This was bad. Very bad.

**~~~~~...~~~~~**

**A/N: Thanks to those that are reading and those that are reviewing :) I'm glad y'all are liking the story so far. Don't forget teasers can be found on this blog: www (dot) twilight between the sheets (dot) blogspot (dot) com :) **

**Thanks to Karebear for editing this for me and for putting this in her poly community and helping this story gain some readers. Love you girl! **

**See you next Saturday! **


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

I quickly stepped out of the room, slamming the bedroom door shut behind me.

"Get dressed!" I yelled through the door before practically shoving my father down the stairs, his curse words and insults and threats of bodily harm ignored. For the most part.

"Jesus shit, Bella!" He exclaimed loudly, "What in the hell is going on?"

"Calm down, dad," I said as softly as I could, my heart beating so loudly against my rib cage it was a miracle he could hear me over it, "We need to talk."

"Well no shit," he sneered sarcastically, "We have a lot to discuss and I am not letting anyone leave this house until I have my goddamn answers!" He yelled, pounding his fist on the table for emphasis.

At that moment Peter and Jasper came running down the stairs, skidding to a stop in the kitchen. They were both fully dressed, thank God, and both were looking a tad bit sheepish. The shit was definitely about to hit the fan.

"I want to know everything. Right this fucking minute." Charlie seethed.

I watched as Jasper and Peter gave Charlie a wide berth as they both made their way to me, each of them wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Dad, I'm with both of them." I said strongly, my voice firm. It was all an act though and I knew Charlie knew it. My insides were shaking like a leaf and I'm sure my eyes projected the fear that I was desperately trying to hide.

"How in the hell are you with both of them?" Charlie yelled standing up so suddenly that his chair toppled over.

"Meaning that I am seeing them both. I love them both. And they both love me." I whispered my voice practically non-existent now.

"That's not even fucking legal!" Charlie said, still yelling.

"Chief, maybe you could sit down and we could explain this to you better," Peter said gently gesturing towards the chair, "You said so last night that you had high blood pressure and if you don't calm down at least a little bit to try and get it under control then you're going to run a risk of stroking out."

Peter was in full blown doctor mode now, looking at my father the way he might a patient who was going against doctor's orders. And since when did my dad develop high blood pressure? Wasn't that dangerous?

"Dad, maybe you should do as he said," I suggested, seeing my dad's hands shaking.

"What the fuck do you know about high blood pressure?" My dad growled, but then sat back down in his chair.

"I'm a doctor, sir." Peter said deciding that it was safe to sit back down as well, "I practice at a large hospital in Texas."

"How old are you?" My dad said angrily, his hands still trembling.

"I'm thirty and Jasper here is about to turn thirty as well." Peter said standing back up and moving towards Jasper and I.

Jasper had yet to say a word, instead watching everything take place, his hand on my waist ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

"Thirty!" Charlie yelled again, standing back up.

"Get the hell out of my house and away from my daughter! Now! I swear to God I will shoot your ass and then throw you in a cell with a man named Butch!" He roared.

I noticed Jasper flinched and Peter looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"You're only seven years younger than I am!" Charlie spat.

"And Bella is of legal age to decide who she wants to be with," Peter said calmly, "We will leave, but if Bella decides to come with us, you cannot stop her."

"Like hell I can't!" He yelled poking Peter in his chest with his finger.

"Charlie!" I yelled, finally having enough of this testosterone bitch fest, "Sit down now and let me explain! I can leave with them if I want to, but I would rather stay here and work this out with you." I walked slowly to my dad and grabbed his hand in mine, "Dad, I've never been as happy as I am now with the two of them." I told him honestly, tears shining in my eyes.

"I love them with everything I have. Please don't make me choose." I whispered. "Will you just listen to us? Please?"

My dad gave a curt nod, but said nothing more. I sighed out loud knowing that was the best we were going to get for right now.

"How long?" He asked gruffly.

"About five months," I whispered.

"Are there more people involved?"

"It's just the three of us, dad." I said taking his one hand in the two of mine.

"How did you meet?" He asked stiffly, still not on board with all of this.

"We met in Florida when I went to visit Renee but then ended up in Texas together. Like Peter told you, he is a doctor at the Hospital there and Jasper is a professor at the University." I explained.

"I am looking into another teaching position so that Bella can continue her education there while I teach somewhere else. It's not exactly ethical for me to be where she is," Jasper explained.

"You bet your ass it is not 'ethical'!" My dad said using his air quotations and everything, "It's illegal!"

Suddenly like a lightning bolt hit him my dad stood up angrily again, but this time his anger was directed solely at me, "Is that why you transferred from the University to some fucking junior college?" He roared.

Junior College...Oh shit! How did he find out about that?

Like a fish out of water, my mouth gaped at him wordlessly, my face drained of all color.

"What?" I heard two other angry voices exclaim from behind me.

"How did you find out about that?" I asked my dad, standing up angrily. Was he spying on me?

"It came in the goddamn mail, Bella!" He yelled again holding up a piece of paper that I just noticed was on the table along with all the other bills, "One of your scholarships won't transfer over so some of your courses are not covered. You still owe them twelve hundred dollars before you can start back to school there!"

"It's true?" Peter said in disbelief.

"Why Bella?" Jasper asked sadly, "Why would you do that and then not tell us?"

"You mean you didn't make her leave so that you could continue on with your career?" My dad sneered at Jasper.

"Dad, they didn't know." I whispered, slumping back into my seat, drained of all energy.

This was definitely not how I saw this conversation going. I willed down the lump in my throat begging my emotions to stand firm for just a little bit longer. It would do no good to break down now. I sensed rather then heard Jasper come up beside me and kneel down next to my chair, taking my hand in his. On my other side Peter did the same.

"Why did you not say something before?" Jasper asked. "You know that I was going to resign from that teaching spot anyways."

"Complications came up." I admitted with a shrug, "I had to get out of there to save your job. If I didn't leave you would have been fired and you would have been hard pressed to find another teaching position." I admitted.

"What do you mean by complications?" My dad asked sitting back down in front of me.

"That's what we would like to know." Peter said kissing the palm of my hand.

I took a deep breath and knew that I was going to have to come clean about everything. The Dean, the pictures, and the crazy stalking bitch that was somewhere out there...it was only right to warn them.

"Jasper has a stalker." I admitted.

I instantly cringed against the loud voices that suddenly filled the small space of the kitchen. Okay, so maybe coming out with that first wasn't the smartest idea on my part.

"What do you mean stalker?"

"Who the hell would want to stalk him?"

"I am stalkable worthy."

"Stalkable isn't a word, professor," I huffed at Jasper. I wasn't expecting that reaction from him but then again I don't know why it surprised me.

"Bella, why do you think someone is stalking Jasper?" Peter asked calmly, though I could see the rage swirling behind his luscious green eyes.

"The Dean brought me into his office and pulled out pictures of Jasper and I. Pictures that were taken while we were out in public. But on some of those outings you were with us Peter," I explained, "But there were no pictures of you. They were cropped to only show Jasper and I. Someone is out to get him...I just don't know who or why."

"The only logical thing I could think to do at the time was take myself out of the equation immediately. That meant transferring to another school before this stalker person had any more opportunities to try and get Jasper fired. I managed to convince the Dean that the pictures were photo shopped but I'm afraid if any more show up they are going to try to find liable cause for the photos in question." I sighed and slumped back against the seat. It felt good to get all that out and not let it fester inside me any longer.

"Do you have copies of the photos Bells?" My dad asked, and I could tell immediately that he was in cop mode now.

"No, the Dean has them and the stalker does. That's all I know of though." I answered while Peter stood up, running his fingers through my hair.

"They should be easy enough to get," my dad muttered darkly, "You," He said pointing to Jasper, "Can you think of someone that might be stalking you? Ex-girlfriend, disgruntled co-worker?" My dad asked.

"Not that I know of, but it is plausible." Jasper answered immediately.

I could hear them talking around me but it was like it was static in a way. My mind was not on the conversation any longer and instead thinking about whoever was doing this to us. What if it was an ex-girlfriend? The thought made my blood boil and I wanted a crack at the bitch. She had no right to try and up turn our lives like this. Fuck, I even had to change schools and now try and come up with fucking twelve hundred dollars so that I could start at the new semester! How in the hell was I going to do that?

"I'm going into the station to make some phone calls," I heard my dad say from far away, "Maybe the two of you could talk to Bella and try and get her to come back to us. She needs you both right now. As much as I hate that." He grumbled. "We'll talk later."

I vaguely heard the front door slam before I was lifted up into a pair of strong arms. My men. They were mine. Not some crazy bitch's.

"Yes baby girl, we're yours. Just as much as you are ours." Peter whispered into my hair, kissing me softly on my forehead.

I snuggled into Peter's chest just wanting to escape from our reality, just for a moment. Someone was stalking Jasper, of that I was almost certain and I still needed over a thousand dollars in less than a month. My job paid well, but not that well. I outwardly sighed and knew I was going to have to take out a loan from my bank. I had decent credit for a college kid so getting a small loan shouldn't be too hard.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked my boys somewhat tiredly.

"Furious."

"Pissed the hell off." The both replied differently yet simultaneously.

I heard the creaking of a door and knew that they were taking me to my room. Sure enough I was gently deposited onto the bed and Peter and Jasper crawled in beside me. It was still a tight fit, so I was leaning back against the headboard with Jasper, while Peter sat cross legged by our feet.

"Care to explain why you didn't tell us about this sooner?" Peter asked rubbing my foot.

"I didn't want to worry you two." I replied meekly.

Even to my own ears it sounded lame. It was true, but lame none the less. This concerned all of us and they had a right to know and I kept it from them.

"You shouldn't have transferred." Jasper said, pulling me to him so that I was laying my head on his shoulder.

"They were going to fire you and then it would be hard for you to find another teaching job," I defended, "It was easier for me to transfer before this all blew up in our faces. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. To either of you."

For a few minutes all was quiet as Peter still rubbed my feet and Jasper and I played with our hands together. I held up my hand against his and saw that his hand was huge compared to mine. I ran my finger across his palm causing him to shiver. I inwardly danced at the idea that I could do that to him. To both of them. The same way they could do that to me. We really were perfect for one another.

"I'll go in and pay the twelve hundred when the school opens after break," Peter said talking to Jasper, "She'll just have to continue on at the junior college then can transfer back to the University in a year when things calm down and we figure out who has it out for you."

I snapped my head up from its resting place immediately, "You will not pay anything for me. I already have a plan and I will come up with the money," I said hotly, "I don't need your money."

Luckily they let it go and instead positioned me so that I was laying down, both of them standing and looking down on me.

"Get some more sleep. We'll wake you in a little bit to go to the store. You said you needed to get some things right?" Jasper asked.

"Yea, I need to get some ingredients for the Christmas dinner," I said yawning widely.

Peter chuckled and dropped a kiss to my forehead right behind Jasper, "Get some sleep, baby girl."

I closed my eyes and welcomed the darkness that descended upon me.

~~~~~...~~~~~

I woke up sometime later and saw that I had only been asleep for a little over an hour. Stretching my legs and my arms I stepped out of bed ready to run to the bathroom with a full bladder. As I opened my door silently though I heard my dad's voice floating up the staircase.

"Privacy laws state that he is not required to release the photographs unless something happens that puts either of you two in danger. And right now, he is refusing to release the information." My dad said wearily. I didn't have to be looking at him to know that he was probably rubbing his hand over his face tiredly, slumped over his knees in his reclining chair.

Was he talking about the Dean? He refused to give the name of the person who turned in the photo's? He was right though, so far there wasn't any indication that any of us were in any danger...just that someone was following us. Stalking us. Christ.

"That's bull shit!" I heard Peter exclaim and instantly two other voices shushed him, "How do we know that this freak of nature isn't still going to be watching us?" He said quieter than before.

"We don't." Jasper muttered darkly.

"Look, I'll keep digging to see what I can find. I have a buddy down at the police station there. In the mean time you two need to stay alert. I don't know who it is or what they're after but chances are that this could be someone who is after Bella." My dad said, "Someone that wanted her away from the two of you and who knew that she would switch schools when this all came to light. Anyone who meets her knows that she is kind and caring and would put others before herself."

I bristled a bit at what my dad was saying, how was that a bad thing?

"I don't like what you three have going on, and I certainly don't like the fact that you're twelve years older than her. I don't agree with it, but it's not my place to say anything. She's a legal adult and is able to make her own choices, but hurt her and I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your ass. Got me?"

I chuckled quietly at my dad's threat but wouldn't put it past him. Luckily I knew that my men would never hurt me and they were the real deal for me. Just like I was the real deal for them. We weren't going anywhere, and we would take on this bitch together. Whoever it was.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you Chief Swan." Jasper said while Peter laughed.

"We love her, Charlie. And we have no intentions of ever letting her go."

"Yea well, I'm too young to be a grandpa too. So...don't let anything happen to her." I heard the chair groan and knew that my dad had gotten up.

I smiled at their conversation and silently agreed with my dad. He was too young to be a grandpa and I was too young to be a mother. Besides, who said that kids were even in our future? Knowing that my bladder was about one step away from exploding, I hobbled to the bathroom to relieve myself before getting ready to start the day with my boys. I didn't want to worry about stalkers and money or crazy shit today. I wanted to spend time with my family before we left. And my family included my guys.

**~~~~~...~~~~~**

**A/N: A lot of people brought to my attention about Jasper somehow "knowing" Bella's name in chapter 2 (I think). I wish I could say that that was some part of a grand master scheme and that I planned it that way...but I can't. It was just a brain fart on my part Lol. It's been rectified and altered to make sense now. Thank you to those that brought it to my attention so that I could fix it :) **

**Remember teasers can be found here: www (dot) twilight between the sheets (dot) blogspot (dot) com :) **

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and to everyone reviewing! I'm glad that everyone seems to be liking this different tale :) **

**See you all next Saturday! **


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

"We need beef tips, some green beans, small potatoes...umm corn..." I tapped my chin thoughtfully for a moment. "Oh and ketchup!" I said proudly, grabbing a buggy and making my way into the grocery store.

"Ketchup?" I heard Peter ask behind me incredulously.

"What in the hell kind of stew has ketchup in it?" He asked catching up to me and wrapping his arms around me, holding onto the buggy as well.

"The good kind." I replied.

"Is this some kind of Canadian stew?" Jasper asked falling in step beside us.

"Yea, Canadians are all about the ketchup aren't they?" Peter asked Jasper.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed at my two crazy guys.

"Americans like it too." I laughed.

I moved out from Peters arms to get the things I would need for tonight's dinner. We all joked and laughed with one another as the cart started to slowly fill. I had just bent over to retrieve the "dreaded" ketchup bottle when I heard a blast from the past fill the isle with its shrill, too perky voice.

"Bella Swan?" The demonic voice asked, "Is that you?"

No. I'm a figment of your overactive imagination. Whore. I groaned internally and stood back up with said ketchup bottle in hand. I passed off the bottle to Jasper who took it tentatively, looking back and forth between me and the spawn of Satan.

"Sure is," I replied turning around to face my high school foe, "How are you Jessica?" I asked politely.

Jessica freaking Stanley made my Senior year a living hell. If it weren't for Edward and Alice I would have dropped out of school and skipped town. I was hoping that we could be grown ups now that we were both in college and out of high school but the next words out of her mouth proved that that was never going to happen.

"I'm doing so good! Mike and I are inseparable and Adam and Lauren are finally engaged." She squealed excitedly.

At the mention of Adam's name I balked and took a step back so that my back was to Jasper's chest.

"You actually better get out of here," she said quickly and lowering her voice, "Adam and Lauren are meeting me here and I don't think they are going to want to see you. Not after what you did to Adam."

She even had the balls to look around the isle to make sure we were alone after her little statement. After what I did to Adam? Was she fucking kidding? At that moment she must have just seen Peter and Jasper as they both stepped up beside me, as if they were guarding me from the two unknown people that were "due any minute."

"Oh, who are your friends?" She asked smiling even brighter.

"We're her boyfriends." Peter said sharply, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Oh I see," Jessica said laughing harshly, "Once a whore always a whore huh, Bella?" She asked.

I couldn't move or even blink. I was caught up in so many flashbacks after her mentioning Adam's name and I knew that I needed to get out of here. Especially if Adam was going to be here. If I saw him chances were I was going to lose my breakfast. And not by choice.

"We need to go." I said suddenly pulling on Peter's and Jasper's arms.

"Well I hope you two know what you're doing," Jessica said, continuing on as if she weren't the biggest lying bitch in the Universe, "Bella is a whore who will take advantage of any guy she can get her paws on. You're lucky Adam didn't press charges against you," She sneered hatefully at me, "But then again with your father being the police I'm guessing not much would have come from it anyways."

"Wait just a god damn second!" Peter yelled pushing me behind him completely now, "You will not talk to her that way."

Jessica only laughed as Peter and Jasper continued pushing me backwards until my bottom hit the front of the cart.

"Please, let's just go." I whispered looking around anxiously.

It was only a matter of time before Jessica began calling all her friends from high school and letting them know I was here before they would ambush us. I didn't ever want Peter and Jasper to know this about me but I knew that it was a possibility it would come out bringing them here to meet my dad. I only hoped that they would stay around long enough to listen to my side before they bolted.

"Yes," Jessica said walking away, "Leave. For good this time."

I walked away on shaky legs leaving Jasper and Peter to catch up. I had to leave. It was stupid to bring them here. It was stupid to come back to Forks where I was obviously hated and not wanted. Why in the world did I think people would be over that and why did I think that somehow the truth might have actually come out in the time I was away? Instead it seemed like the rumor had just gotten worse in my absence and going off what Jessica had said back there it wasn't hard to figure out why the rumor wouldn't die down.

"Bella, we need to talk." Peter whispered into my ear as we made our purchase and were walking back out to the car.

"Not here," I replied, "We'll talk at my dad's house. You guys need to know everything and if you want to leave you should be able to make a clean break."

They didn't need to stay here with me out of obligation. I could ride home with Edward and Alice if the boys left suddenly. But did they know that they would be leaving with my heart if they did that? Would they care? Of course they will, I mentally scolded myself. They love you. How many times do they have to say it?

The car ride back to the house was subdued and the tension was high. I kept my gaze on the window, watching the scenery pass by us in a blur. It wasn't until the car was stopped did I realize where Peter had taken us.

"What are we doing here?" I asked confused.

"Come on baby girl." Peter coaxed with a grin that sent my heart racing.

I followed his lead and got out of the car and grasped his and Jasper's hands in mine. I couldn't help but smile as they led me over to the swings, both looking at me pointedly. I giggled slightly and sat down on the swing, grabbing onto the chains. Before I could pump my legs though Peter began to push me gently so that I was swinging slightly. With the small breeze blowing around us on top of the air I felt rushing to me as I swung, the air that surrounded us felt chillier than what it really was. Peter and Jasper took turns pushing me until they each grabbed a swing next to me and we all swung in synchronization with one another.

"You know when we were little, kids used to tease one another that if you swung at the same time, you were married." I said offhandedly remembering back to my childhood days.

"Married huh?" Jasper asked with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Yep," I replied, "Didn't matter if it was boy and boy or girl and boy. You swung at the same time you were married for the day."

Peter laughed at that which in turn caused me to chuckle along side him.

"Well I prefer to be married longer than a day." He said giving me a wink that caused me to blush and look down.

"Same here." Jasper declared.

I laughed and agreed with them before turning silent once more. It had begun to drizzle making it extremely cold outside. The small rain drizzles that hit my skin felt like little shards of ice.

"Who's Adam?" Jasper's voice asked, sounding louder than what it actually was in the silence around us.

I exhaled sharply at hearing his name but I also knew that they deserved to know.

"I really don't know how to classify him." I said honestly.

"Why don't you start at the beginning and we can figure it together." Peter suggested.

I sighed heavily and thought back to that painful time in my past, letting all the hurt and betrayal wash over me.

"I miscarried." I blurted out without thinking.

I kept my eyes trained on my feet as they swung lifelessly back and forth in tempo with the swing. The silence that followed my statement was almost too much to bear and it took all my will power not to run away.

"Recently?" Jasper asked, his voice cracking.

I looked over and shot him a dirty glance before continuing on, "No, not recently." I snapped.

As if they were one person, I heard them exhale in relief at the same time which caused me to give a humorless chuckle.

"Way to keep the faith in me," I muttered darkly, "This was back in tenth grade." I admitted ashamed.

Looking up and seeing their confused stares I decided that they were going to need more detail. My inner voice scoffed at that recognition.

"You know about my past and my past...partners," I started, "In tenth grade I went to a party with Alice and Edward. Of course there was alcohol there and being who I was I was drinking heavily. I don't even remember all the events of that night, only that I passed out and sometime later that night I woke up on the floor in Adam's room next to Adam. We were both naked and I was trying to get my clothes back on when his girlfriend Lauren burst into the room. She started screaming at me, causing a ruckus which woke up Adam right away, who started telling her that I took advantage of him in his drunken state."

I took a deep breath before continuing on with the pathetic tale that was my life.

"Her screams brought everyone to the room and I had to push past multiple bodies to try and find Alice. People were calling me a whore and other horrible things, but no one asked me what happened to me. They all automatically took Adam's side. After that night other guys were coming forward claiming that I slept with them when I hadn't, just to make me look even more like a whore."

I laughed out loud with the direction my thoughts had taken me, "Jake and I always used protection and a girl can tell when she's had sex and that night Adam and I did sleep together. But I don't remember seeing any kind of protection laying around. About six weeks later I found out I was pregnant and I knew it could only be one of two guys but more than likely it was Adam's because, like I said, Jake and I were always so careful."

"I had to come clean to the two of them and when I told Adam he flipped out. He claimed that I tricked him into getting me pregnant and that I was sleeping around anyway so he was going to refuse to be a father no matter what a paternity test showed. Jake on the other hand stood up and claimed that he would be a father no matter who the paper said was the kids biological father."

By now I was so wrapped up in my memories of the past I barely felt the arms of my lovers embrace me.

"I walked around as best as I could for almost a month with people calling me terrible names and rumors being spread about me a mile a minute. None of them even close to the truth. About four weeks later I miscarried. I felt sadness, but I was mostly relieved. It never set in for me that I was going to be a mother at sixteen. Even when the pregnancy test showed two pink lines I never believed it. So when I miscarried I carried on like nothing had happened. Like I didn't just get the biggest scare of a lifetime. I didn't cry and I didn't show any kind of remorse at losing my baby."

I hastily wiped away a tear that had fallen down my cheek causing me to shiver as the icy cold air hit it.

"Even to this day it doesn't seem real. Like it never happened, even though I have the proof that it did."

"How did Jacob take the news?" Peter asked, wiping away the tears that continued to fall.

"When I told him I miscarried he was upset and relieved," I said, "Neither one of us ever talked about our feelings on it. We just put it behind us and moved on. He was the only guy I was ever with again though after that. I was always labeled as the whore and to be honest I didn't care. It was true. It still is." I whispered.

"Hey now," Jasper said harshly, "There is no way that statement is true or ever was true."

"What's the difference between now and then?" I asked sniffling, "I didn't know who the father was then and if something were to happen now, I still wouldn't know!"

"The difference, baby girl, is that we are all three in a relationship and both Jasper and I would be fathers to that baby. No matter what the paternity test showed, that baby would belong to all three of us."

"We would step up, Darlin'," Jasper agreed, "And we would be more than happy to do so."

"What did Charlie say when he found out?" Peter asked.

"He found out from the rumors. Like I said they weren't pretty. And when I confirmed it he promised to stick by me and, in his words, make the useless dick pay, if it was Adam's." I said laughing at the memory of my very irate father at that point in time.

"I always did like that man." Peter said with a chuckle.

After a short laugh I noticed that Peter and Jasper had somehow made their way to me so that I was still on the swing but they were on their knees on the ground beside me, each of them touching me in some way.

"You still want me?" I asked shyly.

"We could never not want you, baby girl." Peter said.

"We're not letting you go," Jasper agreed immediately, "You belong to us."

I smiled at the thought that I belonged somewhere at all. They were all I would ever need. From here on out.

"I might fuck up." I warned them, running my fingers through their hair.

"Who doesn't?" Peter retorted.

"I'm not good with relationships." I admitted again.

"It's a learning process for all of us," Jasper said, "This is new for us too."

"I don't want to hurt either of you." I whispered my final fear.

"Then don't ever leave us." Peter said standing up.

I smiled at him as I took his hand in mine and as an entourage we all walked back to the car together. Me and my men. The way it was supposed to be.

Christmas day and dinner seemed to fly by. We opened up gifts and ate my "Canadian Stew" as Jasper called it and before I knew it, it was time for us to be heading back to Texas. I didn't get to see Jake again on our trip since one of his sisters flew in from Hawaii to surprise him and his dad, and to be honest I was a little relieved. He may have been my best friend but right now my relationship was too new with my guys and I didn't want to test it this early on. And I knew that if Jake found out about that he would test them. And if I had to choose between him and my men...well I would no longer have a best friend.

"What are you thinking about?" Peter asked me as we waited in the car patiently for Jasper to come back with our room key. It was late and we all agreed to stop somewhere to get some sleep before continuing on to Texas.

"Nothing important." I told Peter with a smile and a chaste kiss.

"It's just you, Jasper and me now," He said with a smile, "Remember that."

"Of course," I replied, "Together we can overcome anything."

"I'm glad you feel that way, baby girl, because in three days time you get to meet our side of the family." He said proudly.

I swallowed against the nervous lump in my throat. Their family. Oh God.

**A/N: Sorry this wasn't up yesterday when promised. There are no excuses. I just suck :( **

**I just want to address something real quick. Jealousy won't really play a part in this story. Their relationship is complicated enough without adding jealousy into the mix. I actually got the idea for this story from Leah Brooke. She writes for Sirenhouse Publishing and her stories deal with menage relationships with bits of BDSM thrown in. She is a fantastic writer and I highly recommend her stories. If you want more information on her or her stories please PM me and I will be more than happy to share with you :) **

**I forgot to thank my Beta, Karen, last chapter and I'm sorry! She is awesome and I don't know how I lived without her! But...this chapter is coming to you un-beta'd lol, so any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone :) **

**See you all next Saturday...or Sunday :) **


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

"What?"

"Ridiculous."

"Why would you say that?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Peter said holding up his hands like he was a referee in a tennis match, "Let's give Bella the benefit of the doubt. I'm sure she has a perfectly logical explanation as to why she doesn't think motherhood is for her." He said calmly, and yet putting me on the spot all the same.

I rolled my eyes and took another shot of the vodka. Funny...it looks like water, but goes down like a freaking fire.

"Look at me!" I exclaimed gesturing to my face...or at least in the proximity of my face, "I have never had that female influence in my life. It's always just been my dad and me. I would have no idea how to raise a kid."

"Just because your mom was a cunt hole doesn't mean that you are going to be like her." Jasper countered, taking the shot from hand hand and draining it before I could.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey!" I protested.

Peter just laughed and poured me another shot. Peter was our designated driver so he wasn't drinking tonight. Instead he would be the one to drive us to his parents house tomorrow morning. Was it a good idea to meet your boyfriends parents with a hangover?

"Have you ever thought about having kids with us?" Peter asked me as he rubbed some lime on his wrist.

I fumbled with his wrist as he held it out to me and licked up the lime that was there. Lime de la Peter. Delicious.

"Mmmhmmm." I moaned, biting down softly on his skin there.

"Is that something that might be up for negotiation in the future?" He asked.

I dropped his wrist then sat back down on my bottom heavily.

"What's with all the talk about babies and mothers?" I asked right back, "It was a one question deal and I answered, now, Peter truth or dare?"

I watched as he and Jasper shared a look but it was over so fast that I was left wondering if I even really saw it.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to kiss Jasper on the lips." I said shooting another shot.

I winced as the fire burned down my throat again and dropped the shot glass beside me on the floor. I looked over to Peter to see that he had an amused smile on his face while Jasper was chuckling.

"Well?" I asked.

"Sorry baby girl," Peter said laughing, "He's my brother and that would just be too much like incest."

"You see each other naked all the time," I argued, "And you share me. At the same time! How is that not incest?" I asked.

"Because we're not fucking each other." Jasper said crudely.

"You're fucking me."

"And only you." Peter growled.

I giggled and stood up quickly only to lean on the back of the couch as the room spun. How many shots did I take?

"You'll have to catch me first." I taunted them as I bolted for the staircase.

As I was halfway up the stairs the second to last step to the top decided to jump up and trip me so that I landed face first onto the landing. My knee hit the last stair and I grunted in pain at the impact.

"Tricky bassssstard." I slurred.

I could hear the laughing behind me and quickly got to my feet only to have them swept up from beneath me. I squealed loudly and clung tightly to the person who was now carrying me.

"I think you had one too many shots." Peter said laughing.

"Nooooo," I said sarcastically, "That stair jumped up and bit me."

I heard Jasper roar with laughter behind us and looked back to see him taking off his shirt as we all went to the bedroom. My God, that man was fine. His perfect abs and his perfect happy trail leading to the garden of temptation...I could just eat him up.

"Garden of temptation huh?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"You can read my mind?" I squeaked.

Peter and Jasper both laughed at that as Peter deposited me gently onto the bed. I immediately spread my legs and groaned in protest when Peter caught my leg so that he could examine my knee from when the stair hit me.

"Maybe next time we should just limit her to wine coolers." Peter said to Jasper.

"I don't know," Jasper countered, "Drunk Bella is pretty funny."

"But definitely more clumsy."

"Ummm drunk Bella is still in the room." I snapped trying to sit up.

I was about to tell them just what "drunk Bella" was going to do when Jasper crashed his lips to mine, effectively throwing any and every thought from my mind. I kissed him back hungrily, grabbing his tongue with my teeth. I could feel his hardness against my thigh so I jerked my hips upwards into it, which caused him to grind himself into me.

"We're both going to fuck you at the same time, baby girl," Peter said from beside me as Jasper and I continued to play tonsil hockey, "Would you like that?"

Jasper was sucking on my tongue roughly not allowing me to answer Peter so I just nodded my head 'yes' eagerly. I felt the bed move as Peter got up and started doing something around the room, but my attention was soon tuned out from what Peter was doing and brought back to what Jasper was doing to me.

We were now effectively dry humping one another like teenagers, our tongues wrestling out the rest of the battle. Before I knew what happened, I was stripped out of my clothes and my boys were naked and ready to enter me. I don't know how they coordinated it so well but at the same time, and without any warning, they were suddenly both inside me balls deep. I screamed out as a mixture of pleasure and pain wracked through my body. Without giving me the time to adjust they continued pumping in and out of me at the same time, finding a rhythm that suited them perfectly.

"Too much." I whisper-groaned to myself.

I could feel their cocks moving against one another through my thin wall that was barely separating them and with as wet as I was I could hardly even feel the latex that surrounded said cocks.

"You're ours, baby girl," Peter grunted as he continued to pound into my dripping cunt, "We're not letting you go."

"All yours." I promised.

Jasper reached from behind me and pulled me up so that I was sitting on top of Peter now, causing him to go even deeper inside me and at the same time sending Jasper deeper inside my ass as well. I closed my eyes as my body shook with my orgasm when Jasper reached around me and holding on to me with one hand, he pinched my clit in between his fingers with his other hand, sending me spiraling out of control.

I barely heard the boys follow suit behind me, both their cocks twitching with their own releases.

I whimpered as Jasper pushed me forward gently so that I was lying on top of Peter once again as he pulled out of me. My bottom felt so empty without him being inside me and judging by the sound of protest Peter made as Jasper pulled out, I think it was safe to say that he missed the feeling of Jasper's cock inside me too.

I don't remember closing my eyes but I jolted slightly as I felt something warm being run over my nether regions.

"Shh, I'm just cleaning you up." Jasper whispered to me as I lie back down on Peter.

He was really comfortable. I nestled my head in the crook of his neck and let the sleep once again take me under. I knew that I needed all the sleep I could get now because tomorrow was going to be a day full of trying to impress the parents of the guys I love.

~~~~~...~~~~~~

"So, what do your parents know about me?" I asked nervously as we were driving to their parents house.

"That you're an ex-con, on the run from the law and you are holding us against our will." Jasper said never taking his eyes off the road.

"What?" I screeched, grabbing a hold of his head rest.

Peter cracked up laughing while Jasper leaned over slightly and kissed my hand that was resting beside his head, "Kidding Darlin'," he chuckled, "What do you think they know about you?"

"I don't know," I said honestly, "I was just wondering what they were expecting."

"They are expecting a beautiful woman that makes the both of us beyond happy," Peter said turning around to face me, "They are expecting to meet the woman that stole both of their sons hearts."

"I don't even know much about them," I said sitting back in the seat, "What do they do for a living, what are their names, what do they like, what do they dislike, what are-"

"Calm down, baby girl," Peter said taking off his seat belt and motioning for me to scoot over, "We'll go over everything with you right now. This is new territory for us too, you know."

There was a lot of confusion as Peter scrambled his way over the seat and next to me in the back, including a slap to his ass, courtesy of Jasper and a kick to Jasper's head, courtesy of Peter. By the time he fell into his place beside me I was cracking up laughing.

"It's not funny." He huffed pulling me into his lap.

I snuggled against his chest and smiled slightly. It was pretty damn funny to me. I closed my eyes as Peter began rubbing his fingers through my hair, his touch always soothed me, as well as Jaspers.

"Our parents names are Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is a Doctor, like me, and Esme is an interior designer. She works from home mostly. They adopted me after my parents died when I was just a toddler. My parents were their best friends apparently so it was only right that they raise me after my birth parents were gone." Peter said softly.

"Do you remember your birth parents?" I asked him.

"Not much, no." He admitted, "But Carlisle and Esme are my true parents now. I will always love my birth parents, but Carlisle and Esme will always be my true parents now. They raised me and put up with me for all these years."

"And there was a lot to put up with." Jasper added in chuckling.

Peter shook his head but said nothing more on that, "We told them that we found a woman that loves us both and completes us in ways that we never knew we needed. They know that we are sharing you and they are happy for us that we found someone who loves us for who we are." He said.

"How can they accept that so easily?" I asked him incredulously.

"That's something that you will have to ask our mom," Jasper said, "She will explain it all to you."

"I wish that my dad would have been more accepting of the two of you." I admitted shyly.

"He'll come around, baby girl," Peter promised, "It's a lot to take in. Especially since you're his little girl. But a father only wants what's best for his girl and I think he knows that we are what's best."

"What makes you think that?" I asked him curiously.

"I just know."

I snorted at that but didn't push the issue. If he wanted to keep his secrets that was fine. I think my dad kind of pushed my relationship with them to the back burner until we figured out who was stalking us and why.

"We're here." Jasper said bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and saw that we were in front of two story house that had a wrap around porch out front with beautiful flowers surrounding it. The house was perfect. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small, it was just right.

"This is gorgeous." I murmured as Peter grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car.

"Yea, it was the perfect place to raise the two of us." Jasper said coming up to my other side and wrapping his arm around my waist.

It wasn't until I heard a woman screech loudly did I realize we weren't alone.

"Jasper, Peter! Come here now and give your mama a hug!" She yelled out from the porch.

I laughed and saw a woman with reddish/brown hair and blue eyes, her arms wrapped around a man that was a good foot taller than her, with blue eyes and blond hair. So that was Esme and Carlisle. The boys left the luggage in the car and walked us up to their parents. We were a few feet away when Esme launched herself at Peter, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek before doing the same to Jasper.

I stepped back slightly as her gaze landed on me, afraid of how she would take me. To my surprise she smiled widely and wrapped her arms around me gently in a hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Bella." She whispered into my ear.

I pulled away and smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you as well, Mrs Whitlock." I replied politely.

Esme opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted as her husband came down and gave his boys a hug. I could hear them talking quietly to one another but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Come inside!" Esme said clapping her hands, "Dinner will be ready shortly."

We all followed Esme and Carlisle inside, with me in the middle between my boys. Where I belonged. But then Esme's words caught up with me. Dinner?

"What time is it?" I whispered to Peter as we climbed up the steps.

He quickly glanced at his watch before sending me a curious look, "Almost four. Why?"

"That's too early for dinner!" I whisper exclaimed, "I'm going to be hungry again by eight."

By now Jasper caught on to our conversation and was chuckling beside me, "Which is why we planned for that Darlin'." He promised.

I must have looked confused because Peter and Jasper just laughed again and pushed me ahead of them gently so that I entered the house before them. We were in a gorgeous entry way that had the circular door frames that were white, just like the walls. There was a side table where Peter dropped the car keys into a little round bowl and on the other side, hanging on the wall was a fish. I kid you not a fish, but what surprised me more was that when I walked past it the thing started singing.

I screeched and jumped back right into Jasper who was now full out laughing along with the rest of his family. Esme came over and swatted Carlisle and the boys on the arms before pulling me to her, "I'm sorry sugar," she said kindly, "Carlisle told me he turned that dumb thing off."

I looked back behind me and stuck my tongue out at my guys which just caused them to laugh harder.

"It's fine." I said politely, willing my heart to stop trying to pound through my chest, "It just caught me off guard. That's all."

Esme ushered us into the living room saying that she was going to set up dinner and would call us all when it was ready. I felt kind of useless when she denied my help, instead insisting on getting to know her husband a little bit better. So now I was sitting on the couch with Jasper and Peter beside me, holding my hands, while Carlisle looked on, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"How old you are you Bella?" He asked.

His voice was rough, yet gentle and the way he asked that didn't make me feel like he was against my age, but more that he was just making casual conversation.

"Eighteen, sir." I replied softly.

"My boys treat you right?" He asked, shooting a glance at the guys, who incidentally were leaning against the back of the couch cushion looking beyond relaxed.

"Of course." I said immediately.

"Dinner's ready!" Esme said coming into the living room at that moment.

I sighed out in relief and stood up quickly. The dining room table was a long rectangle that would probably fit about eight people, yet the place mats were set close together. I was soon seated in between Jasper and Peter and in front of Esme and Carlisle. The conversation flowed freely, mostly asking questions about me or asking the boys how work was going.

I stayed on the quiet side just marveling in the feeling of actually feeling like I belonged somewhere. This was what a true family was supposed to feel like. Before I knew it dinner was finished and we were putting the dishes in the sink when Esme grabbed my arm, leading me to the hall closet and handing me a thick black jacket.

"I thought you and I could get to know one another better, outside." She insisted with a smile.

I smiled back at her and took the jacket she was offering me gratefully.

"That sounds great." I replied as she led me out the back doors and onto a wood patio.

**~~~~~...~~~~~ **

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Updates will be sporadic right now though. **

**Thanks to my awesome beta Karen, who makes this all nice and shiny for you :) **


End file.
